The Forgotten Few
by Foxcomm
Summary: Naruto almost died to stop Sasuke. The Kyuubi died to save him. Now Naruto is the Nine Tailed Fox and Konoha refused to even tolerate him. In a plan to fake his death, he is sent to another world. And Hinata followed. Will they find peace even here?
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: This is just an experimental chapter that I thought I would do. Depending on how well received this is, I may continue it.

I do not own Naruto nor Tenchi Muyo. If I did, I would be putting this in Manga format rather than on the internet. Onward with the story!

—oo000oo—

Sasuke hit Naruto with the Chidori. Naruto tried to keep it from hitting his heart but was only able to move it left to the center of his chest. It hurt like hell when he felt it hit part of his heart. He felt his heart slow as he looked down. "I guess...you got your wish...teme."

Sasuke smiled before dropping Naruto and clutched the side of his head. His eyes began to burn as they were forced to change into the Mangekyo Sharigan.

—oo000oo—

Naruto found himself inside his mind, in front of the Kyuubi's cage. Down the hall, he saw the lights grow dimmer as Death walked to him. "Hey, you dumb fox, is there a way to release you? I will if you promise me something. Make that teme hurt a little before you take him back to Konoha and then leave my home."

"_**...Sure thing, Kiddo," **_Kyuubi said. **_"Perform the following hand signs and then remove the seal. Tiger, ram, horse, rat, and boar."_**

Naruto did as he said. Oddly enough, he felt it growing easier to move. He always thought it would be the other way around. Must be that the mind is being freed of the body, he decided. Grabbing onto the bars, he pulled his way up to them. When he got to it, he sat a top the plate and grabbed it by the bottom. Pulling, he felt it resist for a moment. "Let go, damn you," Naruto growled. "I want him free!" The seal glowed blue for a moment before he pulled it off and tore it up. The gate disappeared and he fell to the ground. "Can you move, Kyuubi?"

Said fox walked out of what once was his cell. _**"I can. Now, to do it." **_He looked at Death as he was only twenty feet away. Then he focused on Naruto. Just before hitting him against the wall.

"What the hell! I let you out so you wouldn't die with me!"

"_**An honorable thing too," **_Kyuubi said. **_"So much so that I refuse to let it disappear from this world. No matter what, my life was tied to you, until you performed those hand signs. Now, I will take your place. In exchange, you will get my chakra, Naruto no Yoko, King of the Foxes."_** Looking over at death, they saw him waiting. Something seemed to have confused him until he focused on where the soul he came to collect had been standing. Right where Kyuubi was now.

"Are you ready for the after life," Death asked as he extended his hand.

"_**I'm not but I will walk with you willingly. When I see Kami, Kiddo, I'll put in the good word for you. Not that you will die for a **_long **_time. You are a Bijuu now."_**

—oo000oo—

Naruto opened his eyes and felt the seal on his stomach fade away. He stood up, his tails moving to better his balance. Tears slid down his face for the sacrifice given for him. And the person that caused it to come about was standing not two feet away, his eyes still burning. "YOU TEME!" Naruto yelled before he punched Sasuke. He flew into the far wall. The dust cleared and Sasuke stood back up, unable to believe what he saw. Naruto now had nine fox tails behind him and two fox ears atop of his head.

"You teme," Naruto said again, his tears still coming. "He...He is dead because of you! The one person that ever just gave me something for no other reason than to just give it. And you killed him!"

He ran at Sasuke, a Rasengan forming in his hand with the help of one of his tails to shape it. Sasuke tried to form the Chidori again but Naruto slammed into him too fast. His vision darkened before collapsing.

—oo000oo—

Naruto helped each of his friends through the gate of Konoha. They didn't question his new looks, they were hurting too much to. While Sasuke was held bound by a tail. People were looking at him and openly calling him demon now. He didn't care.

"Baa-chan, I got him," he said as a group of Jonin came running up.

"Naruto? Drop that henge, you know how people think of the Fox."

"I can't. This is no henge," Naruto replied.

It was then that Tsunade noticed that he had been crying and still was. "Naruto, what happened?"

"Sasuke ki..." A rock hit him on the side of the head.

"What did you do to them, demon!?" someone in the crowd yelled.

"I didn't..."

"Liar," someone else yelled.

"We should kill the damn thing before he finishes them off," another voice yelled.

"Look what it did to Uchiha Sasuke! I bet he influenced Itachi to do those things to get rid of the clan!" From there it only got worst.

"Enough," Tsunade shouted. "I said enough!"

Naruto set his friends down before moving away from them as the rocks continued. His tails began moving in their way. His head was down turned. They thought it was shame but they didn't notice his jaw was clenching tighter and tighter. _**"SHE SAID ENOUGH!" **_It was full of so much killing intent that no one moved. Even Gaara and Temari were stunned. **_"This is it? This is what I worked so hard for? What a man that proved to be a friend died for!? He betrayed Konoha as you strike at me for doing everything I could to bring him back stunned but alive!? I don't believe this. I don't fucking believe this!"_**

"Watch your mouth in front of the Hokage, demon," an ANBU captain said. Just before a headband flew into his shoulder, driving into his flesh.

"I quit," he said calmly. "I don't want to protect a village that is more concerned about power over loyalty." He walked away.

—oo000oo—

Naruto grabbed his possessions that were of value to him and sealed them into a scroll. He hesitated as he picked up the picture of team seven. He looked at it for a moment before he threw it at the wall and watched it shatter. He just wanted it to burn. A flame appeared at the end of his tails. Seeing this, he flicked it across the picture. He then walked out of what once was his house.

—oo000oo—

Down at the street, everyone gave him a wide breach. No one wanted near him as he still held a little of the killer intent that had scared even the Hokage. 'Good. I don't want to talk to anyone.'

As he was left alone for the first time in his life, he could see why Gaara thought the blood of others was the only way to sooth his pain. 'Speaking of Gaara,' Naruto thought when a wall of sand came up, blocking his path.

"Uzumaki Naruto, what is causing you this pain," Gaara asked. "The person I met before would never have so much hate for his people."

"People change Gaara. I changed."

"As I can see. Why?"

Naruto swallowed. "I tried to let the Kyuubi go, so he wouldn't die with me. On the condition that he bring Sasuke back and then leave Konoha forever. When he finally spoke again, he agreed and told me to do a jutsu... But it was a trick. The damn fox gave his life so I could continue to live. To 'keep such honor in the world'. He gave me his power, his heritage, and..."

He glared at the people around him, making them run at a new flare of hate they could feel. "And they make light of his sacrifice and mine! To give your life for someone else is something each and every person here should honor! It is obvious that he is gone, isn't it!? How else could I be like this!? But they only see that now I am what they always thought, the Fox! A stone full of heroes that everyone honors but his name will never go on it because of bad blood! No, not just bad blood... Everything but a few people here is bad!" He yelled the last part, looking up at the statue of the Fourth. "You were a fool, Yondaime! If you could see what has become of the village you love so much, you would be shedding tears at what you did! You should have let him destroy it!"

"That is enough," a Jonin said to Naruto.

"Ah, if it isn't one of the 'just' heroes, sworn to rid the Village Hidden in the Leaves of the Demon! Well, you have two choices, hero! You can just wait and I will leave of my own free will! Or you can try to strike me down now, like you tried and failed so many times before!" As he said it, his fangs were growing larger."

"Naruto, calm yourself," Gaara said. "If you lose control..."

"I have never been in more control," Naruto growled. "I finally see what this village is! The Kyuubi's chakra wasn't hurting me all those times, it was trying to show me the truth!"

The Jonin was glaring at Naruto. "Hurry up and leave, beast!"

"Not going to try your luck," Naruto taunted. "What is wrong? Afraid because now, you are not just fighting a child, you are actually fighting a demon!?" He snarled and snapped his jaws at him. The Jonin jumped back. "Thought so. So damn worthless. Gaara, if you are still here when I leave, please tell my friends bye for me."

He continued walking away. Gaara let the wall fall because of what he saw. His friend, the person that saved him, was following the same path as most Jinchuuriki. And it broke his heart.

—oo000oo—

"Sakura, I need you to talk to him," Tsunade said the the girl. "He is not himself because of the sudden influx of chakra. If one of his friends were to talk to him, he might stay."

"Let the dobe leave," she said, thinking about how he brought in Sasuke. "If he could do that to a friend, than he shouldn't be here."

Tsunade slammed her fist down on the table. "And did you think about what Uchiha did to him!? Did you fail to notice that hole in his cloths or the scar underneath it!? Naruto almost died to bring him back alive and unhurt for the most part! Thank him that he did that!" Sakura widened her eyes when she said that. "By Kami... You did miss it, didn't you?"

Before Sakura could say anything, two people came in. Gaara of the Sand and Hyuuga Hinata. "That will not work, Tsunade. His anger is to hot to let even someone close to him talk him out of it. He is of the opinion right now that the Fourth Hokage made a mistake when he saved this village. I believe I heard him call it a fest pool of hatred as he walked away from me."

"Hokage-sama, w-what has h-happened to N-Naruto-kun," came from Hinata.

"...To save the village, the Fourth sealed the Nine Tails inside a newborn. He could do it to no other child but his own son, Naruto," Tsunade said with a sigh. Gaara nodded. He figured there was something between the deceased Hokage and his friend. The two girls dropped their jaws in shock.

"Then that is w-why no one e-ever helped N-Naruto-kun when he was a s-student," Hinata said, not caring that he was the son of the Fourth.

"No way," Sakura said. "That baka is the son of the greatest Hokage our village has ever seen, stop joking, Tsunade-sama."

She slammed her hands down again. She was going to say something but Hinata said something first. "D-Do you k-know where he is, Hokage-s-sama?"

She looked at this crystal on her desk. "He is atop of the Hokage statue right now. Gaara, can you take her there as fast as you can?"

"Hai," he said as he laid a hand on her shoulder and they both disappeared.

Tsunade turned to Sakura with disappointment in her eyes. "And I thought you were his friend. One of his precious people."

—oo000oo—

Naruto looked at the few good things left in Konoha. From this high, the village still looked pure. His heart was a little saddened that he was leaving. But only because of the few he was leaving behind. His nose caught the scent of lavenders.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said, running over to him. "P-Please don't l-leave."

He slowly shook his head. "I can't, even for you."

"No! Just stay, I'm begging you!"

"...If anyone else had asked me, I would out right refuse them. And I wish I didn't have to refuse you as well."

"You can stay," she started to tell him.

But was interrupted by Naruto. "Hinata, please look at me. People beat me just because they thought I was the Nine Tailed Fox. What about now that I actually am? I will never find peace."

"NO! I don't want you too! I l..." A yellow tail covered her mouth.

Naruto looked at her with the sadness of the world in his eyes. What he did then nearly made Hinata faint. He hugged her, wrapping his arms and tails around her. "I will miss you Hinata-chan."

"Wha... How... Why... Huh?"

"I'm not as big of an idiot as some people think," Naruto said. "I figured out long ago that you liked me. And that I liked you in return. Who couldn't? You are beautiful and super nice. A person would have to be blind and a true demon not to care for you."

"But... But why d-didn't you ever t-tell me?"

"Hinata-chan, you are the princess of one of the most prominent clans in Konoha. And I know you wish to change it for the better. You would never be allow to do that if you are with me. No, it is better this way." His tails held her all the closer as she started to cry. She finally found it in her to tell him how she felt and he tells her he feels the same. And they still can't be together.

"It isn't," she denied. "Please, take me with you!"

Again, Naruto's heart felt like it was breaking. He had to refuse her again. "I cannot. I will be labeled a missing nin the moment I walk out of Konoha. I will spend the rest of my life, for as long as they believe I am alive, being hunted. I will not push that on you."

"I want too..." Before she could go father, he silenced her with a kiss. Hinata couldn't believe it but she leaned into it all the more. Praying that this dream come true/nightmare would never leave this part. Naruto gathered a small bit of chakra into his right index finger and pressed it to the back of her head. She fell asleep in his arms instantly. "Good bye, my Hinata-chan. Gaara, can you take her back to her home?"

He stepped into view. "I do not know where it is." Naruto pointed to the compound. "Then I will. Naruto, what will it take?"

"There is nothing that will keep me here. I think I will go to the Valley of the End." He handed Hinata to Gaara and jumped off the cliff.

"The Valley of the End..." Gaara said before heading the the Hokage's office.

—oo000oo—

"If he leaves, he will be marked a missing nin," a council member said, venomously.

Tsunade had it. First Sakura, now them. She will make it known now, publicly. "I will not! I will not mark the last member of the Namikaze clan a traitor of the Leaf!"

"You lie," one of them snarled.

"DO I!? Keep in mind, I was the one that delivered Minato's son into this world! Don't you think I would recognize him if anyone at all!? I can have Jiriaya in here in thirty seconds to tell you the same thing I just did! That Uzumaki Naruto, named after his mother, is the only son of the Fourth Hokage! And if you so much as try to push this any farther, I will have the council disbanded and you all put to dishonor!"

Danzou looked at her with more respect than before. "You are telling the truth, aren't you." He realized it was a statement, not a question. Because he already knew the answer. "We drove away the only son of the man that saved our village."

"He hasn't left yet," Tsunade said. "Right now, I am having one of my Kunoichi that cares for him greatly try to convince him to stay." Even as she started, Gaara reappeared with a sleeping Hinata and Tsunade let out a groan.

"She is only asleep," Gaara informed them. "Naruto heard her out and told her he in fact felt the same for a long time now. But didn't act on his feelings because they would hurt her more than help. And he has already left just two moments ago."

"Did he tell you where," Tsunade asked.

"The Valley of the End is where he is going before heading off."

She ran to the window. "Jiriaya! Get your ass in here!"

He already was. "I was waiting for you to call, where is he?"

"That blasted Valley," she replied, cursing it to hell.

—oo000oo—

Tsunade and Jiriaya, along with all of the ninja they brought felt it long before they got there. A battle between two unbelievably strong opponents. One had to be Naruto. They stood on the edge, looking down, and saw Naruto fighting a real demon, not just some super strong animal. "HELL'S FIRE," the demon called.

"Rasengan!" The two opposing forces hit each other and it created a sphere around them that no one could see into. In part because the force of it knocked them down. There was a earth shattering scream just before there came an explosion. When they all got up, the river below them was filling a crater wider than the valley was at it's widest not ten moments ago. A single tail was floating in the water before it started to burn up.

"No..." Tsunade said. "NO!"

—oo000oo—

Naruto was scrunched into a ball, his tail already regrown. "This... isn't exactly going according to plan," he said at the pain he was feeling. He also felt something else, as he floated there in this void. He felt himself being lost the a much greater anger than he felt even earlier. It was taking control of him, he knew. That wasn't the only thing he felt. This great power that maybe able to hold him until he realized himself again. Using his chakra, he flew to it.

—oo000oo—

On a place called Earth by it's inhabitants, two great beings were fighting. Ryoko and Yosho swung their swords at each other and blocked the other's attack. So far, he had taken her right hand jewel. But still left her with unbelievable power.

"What is wrong, Yosho," she asked in a voice of belying endearment. "Having trouble keeping up with me?"

"Not a chance, devil," he said to her. "I will beat you if it takes everything I have! Even if I never go home, you will never harm another person again!"

AS their battle raged, the weather turned for the worst. Finally, it dawned on them that this was no natural occurrence. "What did you do," they both yelled at each other. Ryoko just shrugged while Yosho shook his head in confusion. Then a tear opened in the air above them. And from it, something fell to the ground.

"I don't suppose that was one of your spirits, was it," Yosho asked, looking at it.

"No," she said.

Nine yellow tails uncurled from the bundle, revealing a child. His eyes was red with anger. "D...D..."

"This can't be good," Ryoko said.

"DESTROY," the boy yelled.

"You were right," Yosho said before dodging a sphere of dark energy thrown his way. "He is suffering from Dimension Blood lust!"

"What the hell does that mean," Ryoko demanded.

"It means that he is from another dimension but when he crossed over, he wasn't prepared and his mind protected himself with his strongest emotion, anger!" The boy was now throwing his destructive spheres everywhere, at everything.

"Hmm, I hate to say it but it looks like we have to fight together on this one," Ryoko said.

"Looks like," Yosho said. "It would be bad if this world was destroyed while we were on it."

"Yeah," Ryoko said in a tone that said that was obvious.

"There is one thing I must ask, Ryoko."

"And what is that," she said, disappearing and reappearing to dodge another blast.

"Do not kill him. He is just a child reacting to what has been done to him."

"WHAT!? If you haven't noticed, he has no such compunctions!"

"Ryoko, I can seal him and let his anger cool with time. Doing this will spare him and keep people safe."

"...Alright, I'm game. What do you need of me?"

"I need to get to my ship. He is too strong for just myself. Another sealing sword is needed."

"I was under the impression that the Jiriayan royal family only had enough energy to use one sword," Ryoko said to him.

"...I do. Meaning it will have to be calibrated to work with your energy," Yosho said as he used his sword, Tenchi, to knock one of the wild shots being thrown by the boy into the air.

"Oh boy, you should have said that in the first place!" She grabbed him, disappeared and reappeared by the remains of his ship. Letting him go, she said, "You get it made and ready. I will go keep the boy busy."

—oo000oo—

His eyes were read and slitted as he stormed around the valley, Ryoko noticed. He could run on two legs or on all fours and still be able to throw those things with just his tails and mouth. He was wild and just trying to release his anger, she saw. Because he didn't aim for anything, just fired. She found herself frowning. She knew what her mother would want her to do. Exactly what Yosho was trying. "Ryo-ohki!" The ship, though damaged, flew into the air with a "MREOW," and flew over her.

She changed into her combat form, a woman about the same size as Ryoko. "We need to help the kid," Ryoko said to her. She mewed back. Ryoko sighed, "He is just a child... No, I'm not going soft... Just mom would want us to save him." A blast shot through the air, almost hitting Ryoko but she just let it pass through her. "Besides, look at him. Can you really hurt him anymore than he already is?"

Ryo-ohki looked around her half sister at the boy. He was crying as well. She frowned and nodded. "Meow."

"Thank you for your vote of confidence," Ryoko muttered. "We just need to keep him from attacking Yosho while he finishes a second sealing sword." The two ran forward, swinging their own energy weapons." He grabbed both swords, burning his hands, and tossed them aside. As they stood back up, they saw the burns receding. Ryo-ohki meowed again and Ryoko nodded. "Yeah, mom would definitely experiment on him if she saw that."

—oo000oo—

Yosho ran and found both Ryoko and Ryoohki trying to fight the boy. Ryo-onki was on the ground, out of energy, and reverted back to her cabbit form. Ryoko had her sword in hand while the boy held a knife that had energy extending from it. He held his own against her very easily. His movements said to Yosho that he was born and raised for combat.

"Ryoko!" He threw the hilt and she easily caught. When she did, a red blade shot from it.

"About time," she said, grinning at her new weapon. She looked up at the boy and found him staring at it, fascinated. She moved it to the left and to the right and his red eyes followed it. "Yosho, move behind him."

"What?"

"He is paying attention to nothing but this. Get behind him so when we seal him, we will have a better chance."

He nodded and moved to where he could strike to the best affect. "Ryoko, when I give you the word, I need you to drive your sword into his chest."

"Oh, And I just got it... Don't worry little guy, this will be over quick and then you will be yourself again." Yosho put his sword away and gathered his energy in his hands. With a nod to Ryoko, he wrapped it around him so he couldn't move.

He struggled against his bindings, almost making Yosho pass out from the intense strain. "Now, Ryoko!" She drove the blade through his chest, down into the ground, up to the hilt. His struggles began to decrease as his movements became harder to do. Slowly, he looked like he turned to stone. The last thing he did was cry a last, single tear.

Both of them dropped to the ground. "Damn, that takes a lot out of ya," Ryoko said.

"...It...does. And we still need to finish our fight."

"...So we do," she said with a voice with false endearment.

—oo000oo—

Yosho sealed the cave leading to Ryoko's chamber. The sword Tenchi, as long as it stayed where it was, would keep her there. He then turned to look at the fox boy. He was standing at the side of the entrance like a guardian. The sword Gouka still in his chest. He will stay that way for as long as the sword was in place as well. At first, he only planned to keep him like this until he could feel the anger leave him. But then he felt something about the child that scared him. His very energy either supported it or created the feeling in him even though he wasn't angry. He would never be able to tell.

"I'm sorry, young one. I can't take the risk. In time I can release you but not until I am sure."

—oo000oo—

Hinata woke up to find Gaara was waiting for to. "Where is Naruto-kun!?"

"...I have some bad news for you, Hyuuga Hinata."

"...He left, didn't he?"

"It is worst than that... Uzumaki Naruto has died."

"No..."

"I was there to see it. He got in a fight with a true demon and... Both of them are dead."

"No...no, no, no!"

"I am sorry, I..."

Something Naruto said to her came to mind. _'As long as they believe me alive, they will hunt me'_. He faked his death but warned her about it. She couldn't help but smile. "A-After you s-saw him 'die', w-what h-happened?"

"The attacks the two held hit each other, they were enveloped in this sphere. When it was gone, the only sign of either of them was one of Naruto's tails."

"Th-There was n-nothing... Noth-nothing m-moving?"

"No, that sphere destroyed everything else."

"Gaara-kun, I d-don't b-believe N-Naruto-kun died. I-I think h-he f-faked it."

"..." Gaara blinked a few times. "Then we should go tell the Hokage."

"No! N-Naruto-kun will be l-left alone l-like this! B-But I must a-ask you for y-your help in something..."

"What is it?"

"Help m-me find h-him or someone that can find him."

"...I couldn't even tell he fake it. But I believe I know something that can. A creature with the greatest since of smell on earth. The problem will be getting it to agree to this request."

"W-What is it?"

"...Isonade, the Three Tailed Shark. If anyone will be able to follow him, it will be him."

Hinata swallowed at the thought of having to go to that extent to find Naruto-kun. But she wanted to be with him, not here, not anymore. Nodding, she said, "Sh-Show me the w-way."

—oo000oo—

Isonade couldn't believe his luck. He may not have been the smartest thing on earth. But he knew that humans were supposed to run in fear of him. Yet these two only ran to avoid his attacks. They may no other attempts. _**"Alright, I tire of this game. What is it you want?"**_

"Your assistance," Gaara said.

"Y-You see, L-Lord Isonade, the K-Kyuubi n-no Y-Yoko has passed away. And his chosen heir h-has vanished."

"_**...Which means what to me?"**_

"We would like your help in finding him," Gaara said. "He used a two powerful jutsus to fake his death and left nothing behind that we could follow him with. But as you are Isonade, the greatest hunter and tracker in the ocean as well as on land, you could."

"_**And why would I do that? I care nothing for the last fox nor this new one."**_

"Because I will offer you safe haven," Gaara said. "I will soon be inaugurated as the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village. The Wind Country does border the ocean at one of it's sides. As long as you are willing to leave my countries people alone, you will not be hunted while there. I will see to it."

Isonade scratched his chin with one of his claws. The proposal was a good one. And if he turned on him, he could just destroy all of the ocean lying villages and ports. _**"...Fine. Do you have something with his scent on it? And take me to the last place he was seen at."**_

Hinata held out his headband and walked forward. She was unbelievably scared as he moved his nose to her. She could see his fangs easily dwarfed the biggest human she had ever seen. _**"I have it," **_Isonade said. _**"You must really care for this boy, to keep going forward with how scared you are, girl. Hmm, why not? It does seem time for it."**_

"T-Time for w-what, L-Lord I-Isonade?"

"_**Nothing. We move."**_

—oo000oo—

Isonade smelled around the Valley of the End and a picture of what all happened here entered his mind. _Naruto walked to the edge of the river, sat, and waited. After a while, his nose caught a scent and he stood back up and created a Kage Bunshin. It henge itself into a demon from some nightmare. They waited a few moments more before they started fighting. Up on the ledge, several ninja looked down at the two. Naruto and his clone created two very powerful attacks at hit the other with it. A sphere enveloped them and Naruto cut off one of his tails, dropping it into the water. It regrew in moments._

"_**How strange..."**_

"What," Gaara asked.

"_**This 'Naruto' didn't leave this spot. His scent just vanished."**_

"Y-You don't m-meant that h-he really died, d-do you?" Hinata was on the verge of tears.

"_**No, it is as you suspect. He planned the whole thing. He even waited until you were just far enough away to start the fight with his clone. But I imagine something didn't go as planned when the two hit each other."**_

"What happened," Gaara asked.

"_**The inside collapsed around him. The clone was completely destroyed as it didn't have the chakra to handle it. But this child was pulled in alive."**_

"P-Pulled in to w-what?"

"_**A good question. One that I do not know the answer to. I am strong, but I am quite dumb, sad though it is."**_ He turned and headed to the ocean. **_"But I do know what happened. The jutsus opened a tear."_**

"A tear," Gaara asked, not understanding.

"_**When a sufficient amount of opposing chakra hit each other, they create a tear in dimensions. Your friend is no longer on this planet."**_

"Then h-how do we find him," Hinata asked.

"_**Follow him," **_Isonade replied nonchalantly.

"B-But the only b-being w-with the ch-chakra to do th-that is another B-Bijuu!"

"_**That is not my concern," **_Isonade replied. **_'Time to see if this child has a back bone.'_**

Hinata hesitated before she ran up one of his tails. Using her Byakugan, she hit every single chakra point she could. "Y-You l-listen to me! The d-deal was to f-find h-him! If you will not h-help th-then you are br-breaking your side of the b-bargain! And I w-will see to it that the H-Hyuuga cl-clan never s-stops hunting you!"

A tail wrapped around her and moved her to his face. _**"Then I should eat you and save myself the trouble, shouldn't I?"**_ Sand moved to block him but water from the river knocked it aside. **_"Is he really worth that?"_**

"N-Naruto-kun is worth more!"

"_**I see... Then I have decided. I will not go to this other world. But you will." **_Hinata tried to say something. **_"Do not interrupt me or I will eat you for real. You will go... As my heir."_**

"Huh?"

"_**I will give you my chakra so you can go through the tear. It is still there so you need only open it and follow. You should get to the same place he is. Make sure to prepare yourself though. Or you will come out in a blood rage."**_

Hinata could only stare as his eyes glowed and felt something enter inside her. It made her pass out.

Isonade yawned._** "Boy, take me to the coast. In need a deep, dark cove to sleep in for a few centuries."**_

"And what of Hyuuga Hinata?"

"_**What of her... Oh, she is defenseless right now." **_He turned to the river and placed her under. **_"There, she will be fine."_** Gaara was about to jump in and save her. _**"Boy, think about it. I am the Bijuu of water. She will be the same thing once I go to sleep. And even now, she still has most of my chakra. She will survive some years submerged in water. Lead the way."**_

—oo000oo—

Hinata woke up under water. She was so surprised that she took a breath and brought her hands to her throat. And, again to her surprise, she wasn't choking. She moved and found it as easy as if she was in the air. "Wow," she said, which came out more clear than she ever said in the water. Her hands had webbing in between her fingers now. But she somehow knew she could remove them with a thought. She felt something behind her brush against the rock and looked. She had three scaled tails with fins on them! She kicked with her feet and and tails and practically flew through the water.

She broke the surface and reach a height of twenty feet at least before she came back to the water. "This is amazing! Is this what Naruto-kun felt!?" She began to sneeze a little as the smell of smoke came to her nose. Jumping up onto the cliff above her, she looked around and saw the smoke came from Konoha. "Truly amazing!" She could even smell Naruto-kun's favorite ramen stand.

"Naruto-kun!" Looking back, she saw the tear Lord Isonade was talking about. She was about to jump into it before she remember his warning. Calming down, she began the mental exercises she was taught as a Hyuuga to train her emotions. When at last, she felt she was in a cold calm, she opened the tear and jumped inside it.

In that void, she began to wonder if she should have though of a different way because she felt that emotionless surround her and take and actual form of a crystal. She was still herself but she couldn't move as she was swept away to the same place as Naruto-kun.

She fell from the sky just off the coast of a series of large islands. She settle on the bottom and frowned at her predicament. "Now what do I do?"

"May I be of any help, my lady?" The voice came from a shark with the head of a hammer. He was circling her.

"Can you get me out of this?"

"I can try," the shark said. He slammed into it and bit it as well. But nothing he did worked. "I am afraid I am not strong enough. But I will return with others that maybe." He started to swim away but Hinata stopped him. She yawned before asking "Why did you call me 'my lady'?"

"Even the sharks of this world recognize the Queen of all Sharks," the hammerhead said. "...Are you okay, my lady?"

"I...am feeling really tired right now."

"It must be the lack of water inside. I will return soon." The shark swam away as fast as he could. Hinata could barely focus on him before laying her head down and closing her eyes. "N-Naruto -kun..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on...This gate is so rusty, it'll be a miracle that the keys still... Hey, they worked!" Tenchi grinned as he pushed it open and started down the tunnel. "Curiosity killed the cat, maybe, but Grandpa always said I was more like a fox, didn't he?"

Coming to an opening, he found three things that things that surprised him. A stone held in the air by a rock. A small shrine against a rock wall. And a statue of a warrior with fox ears and nine fox tails. "So this is Kitsune," Tenchi said, referring to the stories his grandfather told him.

_How as the demon and the warrior Yosho fought their battle, Kitsune fell from the sky. He was in a great rage brought from being forced from his home and no longer in his own control. Seeing that even they could not calm him alone, the demon and warrior fought him together, knocking him unconscious. When Yosho finally defeated the demon, he turned to Kitsune. He had woken up and thanked him for preventing him from hurting anyone around them. "I thank you for stopping me, samurai. But I have no place to go. I do not belong here."_

"_...I might have a charge for you then. One day, the demon may yet awaken and someone must be there to stop her."_

"_Then I will guard her tomb until I die, if that is what you wish of me."_

_Yosho knew the man's memories would haunt him to that day so he did the one thing he could think of. He drew his second sword, the Gouda, meaning Hell's Fire. "I offer you something else, warrior. With my sword, you will fall into a similar slumber that the demon is in. You will sleep until this sword, or the sword Tenchi is removed. I will guard your shrine until I die, and my family after me." The warrior took the gift and thanked him. Setting himself next to the entrance to the tomb, he took the sword and drove it into his own chest, turning to stone._

"There it is! The Gouda!" Tenchi ran over to Kitsune and looked at the sword and him. "Hey, he is just a child!" The half fox looked no more then thirteen, as far as human go that is. He turned to the sword next. It was in his chest, where it went all the way to the small of his back, where the tip of it could be seen. "I wonder if the old legend is true?"

The last part of the legend of Kitsune was that even in his sleep, he still cried. He looked at the child's face and stepped back in shock. Moss had grown on his face, following a trail from his chin to his eyes, the same one tears would take. He touched it and found it was wet. "Oh... He really is crying! I can't believe it! That means the sword Tenchi must by here too and..." He shivered. "The demoness as well..." He searched the chamber for the demoness but found her nowhere. "...What if... What if the legend was wrong and Kitsune is the demon!? Nah, Grandpa is so sure. Like he was there. No, the demon is somewhere else."

It was then that he remembered the shrine. He went over to it and opened the door. The sword Tenchi was held within. He couldn't help but grab it and pull it out. "So this is it..." He pulled it from the sheath after a few hard tugs. The blade that came out was badly rusted from the lack of care. "Man, I was expecting something... AAGH!" The blade literally fell apart. At the same time, the stone being held by the roots fell to the floor. "Oh man, Grandpa is going to kill me!" To compound his troubles, another stone broke.

But as it did, the hidden entrance to the tomb was revealed. Tenchi looked at it with great interest and decided to go inside. "I'm dead anyway, right?" He stepped inside and... Started sliding down. He hit the flat surface kind of hard and rubbed his backside. "What else can... I had to say something!" Right in the center of the room was a pond. And its surface was rippling. Remembering that curiosity comment again, he looked over the lip. Just in time for a hand to reach out and grab him.

"AH!" He jumped back, pulling the demon hard enough so that she hit her head against the wall of the pond, making her let go. The last thing he saw of her before running back up was glowing red eyes.

"Crap, crap, crap!" He reached the main chamber again and leaned against the wall. A roar came from down there as he did. "What am I going to do!? ...Kitsune!" He went over to the statue. "Come on, wake up! The demon is awake now!" he shook the statue but nothing happened. With nothing else he can do, he grasped the hilt of the Gouda and pulled. It glowed red as it touched the gilt of the Tenchi. "Come on! If the demon gets free, then everyone around here is in grave danger! Please help me!" But no matter what, the sword would not come free.

Letting go, Tenchi adopted a look that said how bad this was when the next roar came even closure. "I'm a dead man."

'THE STONE!'

"AH!"

'FIX THE STONE THAT BROKE!'

Tenchi didn't know where the words came from nor did he care. He put the pieces back together and tied root around them to hold them in place. He looked up just in time to see the demon on the other side before the door closed again. "...I am going to the temple and pray to what ever god is listening to forgive me. Maybe Grandpa was right about needing more training..."

He walked out of the room. Leaving behind what sounded like a very irate woman. And a child laughing at her misfortune.

—oo000oo—

Tenchi woke up on the roof of his school. It was a few weeks later. Summer vacation was over and he was back in school. "Oh man, I missed school! Dad is no doubt going to kill me!" He heard a cat meow and looked over at it. "How on earth did you get up here?" It started walking over to him and it disappeared. "...I doubt this is a sign of good things to come..."

"You're right," a falsely endearing voice said behind him.

Tenchi spun around and saw a woman with white hair on her head sitting over the door way to the stairs. "The name's Ryoko."

Tenchi saw her eyes glow and felt his shoulders slump. "Oh man, it's the freeze dried demon," he said in a defeated voice. "And I don't even have my boken to fight her with."

"Ah, you will need more than a wooden sword to beat me, little boy," she said with a grin that spoke of great confidence. Her face grew grim after that. "It was cold in that cave... Cold and lonely, and I want revenge!"

"Why me!? I didn't do it!"

She shrugged. "I am a demon," she replied. "And you are obviously related to Yosho."

His face took on a doomed look. "If I survive this, I'll make sure Grandpa adds to the signs of bad luck disappearing cats."

—oo000oo—

Tenchi ducked into a classroom. Ryoko had already destroyed part of the school and was still chasing him. He smelled something in the air and groaned. "Gas...what else could go wrong?" Even as he said that, he slapped his hands over his mouth. Because every time he said it, it always did.

"Ah, there you are," came from behind him. Ryoko stood blocking the door. "Where were we?"

"You were just about to say, 'I'm sorry for destroying part of your school and for chasing you. As an apology, you were going to give me a thirty second head start before chasing me again," Tenchi said, figuring that if he had to go, might as well make one last joke.

"I was?" She took on a thoughtful expression. "Mm, My mind is so cloudy from seven hundred years of sleeping, I'm not sure... Was I really..." She looked at where he was standing and found it empty. "GET BACK HERE!" Hearing him on the other side of the wall, she created one of her swords and threw it.

—oo000oo—

BOOM! Tenchi was thrown to the ground. He stood up and wiped off some of the dust. "Maybe I should have warned her..." He clapped his hands together and prayed for her soul. "Time to go I guess..." He didn't even take a step before he heard grumbling behind him. "No way..." He bolted and ducked around a corner.

Ryoko came down the hall and saw a mirror. "Oh man, I look a mess..."

'I guess even demon women are the same,' Tenchi thought as he moved farther away. He went into his classroom, grabbed his bag, and opened a window. It couldn't be more obvious that he could only run from her. So as carefully as he could, he jumped out it into the bushes. Rolling out of it, he looked up and didn't see her following. So he started running. "Whew, good thing women are all the same. That mirror saved my life!"

"Yeah, with her busy with that, we can get away," a voice said in agreement.

"Yup... Bad day..." He dropped to avoid the sword slash. Rolling, he came to his feet to see Ryoko right there. "Can't I just say I'm sorry for what happened and you let me go!?"

"I don't know, give it a try," she said.

"I'm sorry."

"Accepted. Now where were we? Oh yes, I was about to hurt you some more."

"Hey, I said I'm sorry!"

"And I accepted, what more do you want from me," Ryoko said with a shrug.

"You monster!"

"Hey, what makes me a monster, pip squeak!?"

"You walk through fire, you destroy things with pure energy, and you fly!"

"All very good reasons but still not good enough!"

"And your own admission that you are a demon," Tenchi reminded.

Ryoko gave a blank look. "I did say that, didn't I? Oh well." She swung her sword at him and he threw up his bag to block it. The bag was destroyed. But her attack was stopped by this blue glow.

"Huh," was Tenchi's statement.

"Hey, no fair," was Ryoko's.

"Now that is the pot calling the kettle black," came a new voice. They both looked up and saw Kitsune standing on a tree. His bright orange clothing was torn to shreds so they could freely see the two scars on his chest. The larger one was old, roughly the shape and size of a palm. The other was newer and was in the center of the first, the shape of a sword blade. "You asked for help, kid. Do you still need it?"

"Doesn't it look like I do!?"

"It does. But be a bit more respectful to the King of Foxes. If you know what is good for you. By the was, the name is Naruto." In his hand was the hilt of the Gouda. "As for you," he looked to Ryoko. "I must say thank you for stopping me, those centuries ago. I rather would not do this. But as you are obviously the aggressor..." A blade flew out of the hilt as he jumped down and slashed with it. Ryoko jumped back to put distance between them. "Don't just stand there, grab it!"

"Huh," Tenchi asked him.

"The sword hilt floating in front of you! I am in the same boat as her and not able to move so well. I know because seven hundred years ago, her movements were much more fluid. So, I'm going to need some help here."

"G-Got it!" Grabbing it, he saw a sword extend from it. Unlike the light sword Naruto used with it's red blade, this one had a blue one. And it began striking out at Ryoko. "It's alive!"

"The sword is only doing what it is meant to," Naruto said, complimenting his attacks. "Trust it, because I am. I have no idea how to use a sword!"

"I really am going to die!" To everyone's surprise, he cut off Ryoko's hand. At the same time, she got three of Naruto's tails as they came up to block her attack on reflex. "Ah! I'm sorry! Naruto-san, are you okay!?"

"I'm fine," Naruto said as bones already started to grow from the stumps.

"Diddo," Ryoko said. Her hand grew back as well. "See? No harm no fowl. I guess that is another battle lost. See ya later, Tenchi, Naruto." She disappeared.

"Wow, not even a single hand sign," Naruto said. "I have got to get her to teach me that!" He turned to Tenchi. "So, where are we going?"

"Huh!? We!? I am going home! You head after her!"

Naruto frowned. "DOBE! I can't follow her! Her scent stops right there! I have no idea where she has gone!"

"I don't care," Tenchi yelled back at the kid. "You were the one that swore to stop her!"

Naruto blinked in surprise. "When did I swear that?"

"Before you were sealed away," Tenchi said in a much calmer voice.

"I hate to tell you this but before I was sealed, I was still in a blood lust. She and that samurai turned me to stone before I calmed down." Before they could go any farther, the rest of the school blew up. "How about we continue this at your house," Naruto offered.

"That suddenly sounds like a ...AAGH!" Naruto had grabbed him with a tail, lifted him off the ground, and started jumping away. He was easily covering fifty feet even holding him. Tenchi was amazed.

"Man, I need to get training again, I used to jump a lot farther than this," Naruto whined.

—oo000oo—

Tenchi walked up to his room and opened the window. Naruto slipped inside. "So, now what," they both asked. "I was hoping you had the answer," they said again at the same time.

Naruto snapped his claws. "Sleep," he said, nodding at his idea. "All that took it out of me. Note to self, never go into combat after waking up from a long nap."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Tenchi said, lying on his blanket. His bed really felt lumpy. So he reach over, under them and grabbed the offending thing. But what he grabbed turned out to be much softer than he could have imagined.

A giggle came from underneath the blankets and Naruto pulled them down. "Oh for Kami's sake, let go of her, you hentai!"

"I didn't know, brat!" Tenchi said as he let go of Ryoko.

"How could you not know you were grabbing that," Naruto said.

"He has a point there," Ryoko said to Tenchi.

"And what are you doing here," Tenchi yelled at her.

"Simple, I came to get your balls."

"Am I going to be surrounded by perverts everywhere I go!?" Naruto asked the air. "First Ero-sennin, then the hentai, now this crazy woman!"

"It's not like that," Ryoko shouted at him. "I mean the jewels at the base of his sword hilt!"

"That still sounded perverted to me," Naruto said, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh for the love of," Ryoko said, ready to pull her hair out. "I mean the read things in that!" She pointed to the sword Tenchi, which the person Tenchi had tucked into his belt. "I need them back so I can get my power back."

"And why would I do that," Tenchi asked.

"So I can control Ryo-ohki, of course!"

"Ryo-ohki... Oh, your sister," Naruto said after a minute. "I remember her, she was one tough cookie!"

"No way am I going to let another demon out," Tenchi said to her.

"Are you sure, Tenchi? After all, if I get Ryo-ohki back, I can leave and you will never see me again," she said sweetly, flashing her eyes at him as she moved closure. "AHA!" She grabbed the sword, only to get shocked. "OW! Damn it! Come on, just give them back! We really will go away if you do! And a much worst demon that is coming here no will have no reason to stay!"

"Tenchi, was it? I wouldn't be so sure about this. I have had bad luck concerning someone just going away. I doubt this will be different."

"Children should be seen, not heard," Ryoko growled at him.

"Women should be sweet and mild mannered," Naruto countered. "Really, you have enough testosterone for ten guys!"

"Oh, I am so going to kill you for that one," Ryoko said.

"Ryoko! I know you are there! Come out here, pirate!"

"And the demon has arrived," Ryoko said, walking to the window. "Oops, better button that up," she said with a grin, meaning her blouse. "Hey, Ayeka! What cha doing up there!?"

"YOU! Where is Yosho," came that giant voice. Both Tenchi and Naruto walked over to the window. Naruto slipped out and just stood on the wall. While Ryoko just phase through it so Tenchi could have the window to himself.

"What is that!?"

"That would be that worst demon I told you about," Ryoko told them.

Both Naruto and Tenchi paled as they went back inside. "Give her the damn things," Naruto said.

"How!?"

"Just pray to the sword to give them to me," Ryoko said.

"Alright," Tenchi said. He closed his eyes and held the sword up near his head.

Ryoko felt far more powerful a second later. "Yeah, now I... Hey, you only gave one!"

"That's right," Tenchi said.

"Ah ha ha," she replied. "Ahem, Ryo-ohki!" A giant mreow was heard in the night sky as the ship rocketed to them. All three of them disappeared and reappeared inside the ship. "GO!"

—oo000oo—

They were in space now with Ayeka in hot pursuit. "Now, aren't these little girls cute," Naruto said as cabbits surrounded him and he tried to give each of them attention.

"Hey, stop! I can't pilot Ryo-ohki with the crystals in place!"

"...Then how are we flying right now," Tenchi asked. All of them deadpanned. "I had to say something, didn't I?"

—oo000oo—

"Ow," Naruto said, trying to force his way pass the bars again. "Ow. Ow. Ow."

"Will you stop that and help me think of something," Tenchi yelled.

"I can get us out of here easily," Naruto replied.

"Then why don't you!?"

"I like plants," he answered. "And it would be a waist to hurt these when there has to be a way out without doing so."

There was a soft giggle from outside their cage. "Your right," a little girl with silver hair said. "Who are you two?"

"Tenchi."

"Uzumaki Naruto," he answered with great vigor.

"I'm Sasami! Will you two play with me?"

"I will, if you get us out," Naruto said.

"How can you be so calm," Tenchi asked as the roots moved so they could pass.

"Easy. She couldn't be much older than me and the way she is treating me is much better than my old home."

"...Is that why you were crying while stone?"

"...No, it is not. So, Sasami-chan, what do you want to play?"

"Well, I don't know, I don't often have people to play with."

"Hmm, how about we get off this ship and we think of something then," Tenchi said.

"Alright! But first, can you two do something for me?"

"What," they both asked.

"My sister has a coronet I would like to have. Get it for me and I will get you out!"

"Done deal! I may not look like much, but I was the best ninja in my village," Naruto said.

As they turned to where she said, Sasami noticed something. "Hey, where did you get that?" She reached out and grabbed the hilt of the Gouda.

"This? It was used to seal me when I got really mad a long time ago. Now give it back."

"Ah, but can't I keep it?"

"No, give it back," Naruto insisted. When she didn't, Naruto smiled as a plan formed in his head. "Tail Tickle no Jutsu!" His tails picked her up and started tickling every part of her.

"No! No! HAHAHA! Please! I surrender!" She dropped the hilt and Naruto caught it in the air. He set her on the ground. "By the way," she said when she could breath normally again, "if you had tapped the bars with that, they would have moved."

"That figures," Tenchi said, hanging his head.

"Relax," Naruto said. "No use worrying about it now. So, where are you from, Sasami-chan?"

"I'm from the planet Juria!" Naruto looked at her blankly and started to laugh a little. "Hey, what is so funny," she asked with a pout.

"I once knew the biggest pervert you will ever meet and his name was Jiriaya," Naruto replied, still laughing, thinking about a planet full of him. "Just hoping your people aren't like him is all."

—oo000oo—

Naruto and Tenchi snuck into the room. Well, Naruto snuck in. Tenchi tried and was insanely loud to Naruto. "Hasn't anyone ever taught you to be quiet," Naruto hissed at him. His tails all had their fur on end with agitation.

"I'm not a ninja," Tenchi said to him. "Where is it," he asked.

"...Uh, she is still wearing it," Naruto told him.

Tenchi sighed and moved to the side of her bed opposite of Naruto. Naruto pressed a finger to his lips and took out the Gouda. He pointed to it and then to Tenchi, finally to Ayeka. It took a minute but Tenchi understood what he meant. _"She has sword Tenchi."_

Tenchi pointed to himself then at Ayeka's head. Followed by pointing to Naruto and at Gouda. _"I'll get the coronet while you get the sword."_

Naruto nodded and reached down. He slowly massaged her wrist with one hand while the other held onto the sword. Finally, she completely let go of it. Smiling in victory, he looked up. Just in time to see Tenchi slip it off. He also smiled in a job well done. They started to walk out of the room. "Lady Ayeka! The prisoners..." Azaka and Kamidake came into the room, loud as possible and came face to face with both Naruto and Tenchi.

"Huh, what is..." Ayeka said, sitting up in her sleep. Silence was complete for a few moments before she yelled "PERVERTS! Azaka, Kamidake, kill them!"

The two thieves ran out of the house with the two logs flying after them Naruto didn't even stop as he picked up Sasami. "Time to go," he said to her. He tossed the sword to Tenchi who tossed him the coronet. "Mission accomplish, Princess!"

"How did you know," she asked.

"I've met my fair share of them," he told her. "You are just as sweet and kind as another princess I knew... Ouch." One of the laser blast got him in the shoulder.

"Oh, let me," Sasami started to say.

"Don't worry, it will take more than two over grown garden ornaments to put me down! I'm more worried about Tenchi." Said boy was trying his hardest to keep up while dodging the lasers. Naruto picked him up with his tails and fully sprinted down the hall, leaving the guardians behind.

—oo000oo—

"Here," Sasami said, laying some cloths on the bench Naruto was sitting on. "These are just like the cloths that the original Kamidake wore. They will look much better on you then those will!" She smiled at him, while tilting her head a little. She was wearing the coronet.

Naruto smiled at how she was smiling. "Okay, I guess I do need to change cloths. Now turn around," he said, covering her eyes with a tail.

"He he, your tail is soft, Naruto-san!"

"Thank you," He said as he pulled the new shirt down. Pulling his pants off, he got in the new ones. "These fit rather well, thank you, Sasami-chan. Now if only they were orange."

"Let's go," Tenchi said. "We still need to find Ryoko and get home."

—oo000oo—

"There," Sasami pointed, "that one."

Naruto nodded to Tenchi before running over. "Ryoko? Are you inside here?"

"Run! Its a trap!"

Too late. Electricity passed between the two guardians. And Naruto was between them. "RAGH!"

"You will regret stealing from me," Ayeka said.

"Sister, stop!"

"Sasami! You had something to do with this?"

"Yes, I'm sorry but I was bored... Please let him go."

Before either could do anything else, Naruto formed a Rasengan in each hand and hit them against the guardians. They weren't very powerful but they did the job. They flew off, releasing Naruto. He stood back up, his eyes glowing red. "That hurt," he told them before tapping Gouda against the bars. It opened and Ryoko stepped out.

"You... You will be tried for releasing a wanted prisoner of Juria!"

"But princess, I have already told you that the statue of limitations has passed on Ryoko," Azaka told her again.

"Oh, so you imprisoned me for your own reasons," Ryoko said. "And add torture of a person wrongly held, that can be a long sentence."

"What!?" Ayeka demanded.

"To be precise, such a crime would have the penalty of forty six galactic years in prison," Kamidake told them.

"Who's side are you on," Ayeka yelled.

"I was just trying to tell you, princess," he said to her.

"Well, I guess I will just go then," Ryoko said. "I won't call the Galactic police on you as I am feeling generous."

"That is most kind of you, Lady Ryoko," Azaka said.

"Be quiet! I will never accept anything from that...that..."

But sister, I don't want you to go to jail," Sasami said, her eyes welling up with tears.

Ayeka's jaw dropped. She was the princess that could do no wrong here but some how, she was being made out as the bad guy! "But...I ..."

Naruto walked back over to her, his eyes returned to normal. "Don't worry, your sister could walk up to the police and confess but they won't do anything unless Ryoko reports it and wants something done about it."

"Well, this has been fun, Ayeka, but we really should be going. Oh, Ryo-ohki."

"MREOW!"

The space ship tore through the deck of the ship and they were teleported inside. "Ryo-ohki, head back to earth, pronto," Ryoko yelled.

Behind them, Ayeka shouted for them to follow. "Do not let them get away! I want to know why the human had my brother's sword!"

"Why is she still following us," Ryoko complained.

"How about that you have her sister aboard your ship," Tenchi yelled, pointing at the little girl over by Naruto.

It was then that the two adults did a double take at the two kids. The Ryo-ohki cabbits were around them again. Both of them groaned. As the ship once again lost control. It spun around, speared the Jurian ship, and plummeted to earth.

—oo000oo—

"Well, that was one interesting adventure," Naruto said as he was sitting at the table drinking some tea. "This is excellent, Sasami!"

"I'm surprised my father took it so well," Tenchi said, drinking his own cup.

While Ryoko was drinking Saki. "This is the good stuff, right here. ...Hey Sasami, where is your sister?"

"She is out at the lake, trying to save our ship."

"Sasami! Get out here and help, or else we'll never get off this planet!" They all sighed inside, and took another content filled drink of their tea or saki.

"Think we should try to help her," Naruto asked Tenchi.

"Can you lift a broken ship out of the water?"

"Nope."

"Then I guess we can't help."

—oo000oo—

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I am Yatou Takashi with channel seven news. Seven hundred years ago, a meteoroid fell to the planet in this very spot. After that point, sharks have gathered here in mass numbers. This strange phenomenon has no explanation as every time scientist has tried to go down to study the strange crystal, the sharks have always gotten in the way preventing them.

"But two things is known about this strange event. The sharks are only interested in people that try to move near the crystal. And the crystal is moving. Ever since it fell in the ocean, it has been moving down slope. While no one can speculate why, they do know this. It is now teetering on the edge of an abyss. In a few moment, it will fall. We will now turn to our live camera men down at the advent."

"As you can see Takashi, we can get no closure than one hundred feet of the rock. But the sharks seem more interested in watching it fall over the edge than us. It is truly an amazing sight in front of us. Sharks that are normally known to live thousands of miles away have gathered here to see this. That is the only term I can think of to describe this. As you can clearly see, there are sand sharks to whale sharks present here today. And they are all circling the rock.

"What is odd is that every now and then you can... There is a Hammerhead doing it right now! They come up to the rock and push against it, making it move just a bit faster. And, I might be me, but they seem more restless the closer to the edge they get.

"A just as odd even, it is not just humans that they are keeping away from the rock. Over the years, they have refused to let fish, dolphins, and even whales near it. We saw just earlier today when a particularly angry dolphin tried to investigate the crystal and was blocked by a mako shark. In a standard counter, the dolphin hit the shark in the gills, drawing blood. The usual reaction to this around the world would be for the other sharks to turn on the wounded one and kill it. And they did all attack something. The dolphin was forced off as they all tried to kill it.

"Try to find... There, that is the wounded mako right there. The gills are still a little swollen from the attack but the shark is very much alive and well. This is an unheard of advent never seen before. We were able to record it and will be able to show it later on after the crystal has fallen."

"Sir, the meteoroid," the camera man yelled as he turned back to it. A whale shark had just turned to it and was charging at it with full speed. He hit it dead on and knocked it the last few feet over the edge. All the sharks watched as it drifted from sight into the blackness. Several hammerheads followed in as it descended but most circled the spot, making sure to look down into the the deep.

Then there came this loud cracking sound followed by bubbles raising to the surface. The camera then started to show static. "Sir we lost video feed."

"What about audio?"

"It still works."

"Ladies and gentlemen, the hammerheads are swimming out of the abyss and... GREAT KAMI!" The sound of something fast swimming though the water passed by the camera and with it, came the sound of light laughter.

"...I believe we are hallucinating because of the 'bends', sir," the camera man offered.

"I'll accept that."

"The video feed is back up." The camera was turn in the direction of shore.

"Uh, After the crystal fell, the sharks down in the trench swam out and passed right by us. Each and every shark present is now following them. I believe today is not a good day to go down to the beach."

—oo000oo—

Author's notes. Chapter 2 is done. This story was well received so I though I would give chapter 2 a try. I must admit, it is fun to combine them. And if you were wondering what happened to Hinata, just wait. All good things come in their own time.

I got a review suggesting Ryoko/Naruto/Hinata. That may happen but I'm not planning it. Rather, I was thinking the standard Ryoko/Tenchi/Ayeka with a Hinata/Naruto/Sasami. Maybe throw in human form Ryo-ohki in as well.

What do you think about giving Naruto the cloths of Kamidake. He is the red one, right? I always get them confused. Something I am toying with, making Naruto the Guardian of Sasami. Well, please tell me your thoughts.

Author's notes 2: I have decided the opening of chapter three would work as the ending of chapter three better. Also, I used the wrong words in the first author's notes. This is a Naruto/Hinata fic. But that doesn't mean the others will stop chasing him either. And poor Naruto is just too damn nice to make it clear that he is only interested in Hinata. There may be an option that he will grow fond of Sasami but his heart will belong to Hinata.

But I wonder how many ways I can think of to interrupt their time alone? _"Oh Naruto," Washu called out. Naruto groaned as he had just gotten comfortable next to Hinata. _Or... _"Naruto! I can't find Ryo-ohki," Sasami called to him. Naruto dragged his hands along his face as he stood back up._ Or even... _"Meow, mreow." Naruto was about ready to lose it. 'FOR KAMI'S SAKE, STOP PICKING ON ME! I JUST WANT TO HAVE LUNCH WITH HINATA!!'_

Now tell me that doesn't sound fun. At least for us. Nothing but pity for you Naruto, for what I am going to do to you.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I decided the opening for this would fit better as the ending for the last chapter. Read it please, so you know what is going on.

—oo000oo—

"Naruto-san! Time for lu..." He was already there. "...nch. How is it that you are so fast?"

"Just practice, Sasami-chan. You should see me go for ramen!"

Sasami laughed, "I would like to see that, Naruto-san! So maybe tomorrow I'll make some." She couldn't have said better words. He jumped up in the air in excitement and hugged her when he landed, saying "thank you" in rapid procession. "But before we eat, can you go get Tenchi and Grandfather?"

"It'll be done in one moment," Naruto said. He made a cross shape hand sign and created a Kage Bunshin. He ran off while the original stayed there. "And there you go," he said with a smile. "Can I eat now," he pleaded with all nine tails wagging, "please, please, please!?"

"Alright, alright! What was that, the dread puppy dog eyes no jutsu?"

—oo000oo—

The clone Naruto ran along, dreaming about Sasami's lunch, as he tried to find Tenchi and his grandfather. What he found was Ayeka outside her room. Quite a surprise when you consider that she refused to come out for a week now. "Good morning Lady Ayeka," he saw with a clumsy bow.

"Oh, good morning Naruto-san... I don't suppose you saw that this morning, did you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," he said with a goofy grin on his face and a hand behind his head. "Something important happen? Or something embarrassing?"

Ayeka blushed a little red before sighing. "The second," she replied, defeated.

"Well, that I know about," Naruto told her. "In my experience, when you fall, all you can do is get back up."

"It also would help if this little animal would leave me alone," Ayeka motioned to the little cabbit behind her.

"A Ryo-ohki," Naruto said excitedly.

"Thee Ryo-ohki," Ayeka corrected. "She was reborn today. And doesn't seem to understand that I don't like her." Said cabbit jumped up on her shoulder and nuzzled her neck.

"Maybe she is trying to get you to feel better," Naruto offered. Ryo-ohki gave a confirming mreow. "So, you can either stop feeling sorry for yourself or we _both_ can try to make you feel better," he said, crossing his arms.

Ayeka laughed, he looked cute when he tried to look tough. And making his tails bristle just added to it. "Oh? Is that a challenge? Do your worst!"

"As you wish, Lady Ayeka," Naruto said with a grin. "Super Tail Bind no Jutsu!" A single tail wrapped around her, holding her in the air and spreading her arms and legs a little.

"What are you doing!? Release me at once!"

Naruto just smiled, "You said 'do your worst'. So here it is!" Another tail slipped off her shoes and pulled her arm sleeves up. "Tail Tickle no Jutsu!"

After five full minutes of laughing, Naruto looked at Ryo-ohki. "So, where else do you think she is ticklish? ...The belly button? ...So that is where Ryoko is ticklish, eh? I'll make sure to keep that in mind. The belly button it is then!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I would."

Ayeka was looking at him in terror with a grin on her face from laughing. "Please... Not the...belly button!"

"Will you stop?"

"I will! Just not the belly button!"

Naruto smiled in victory. "Alright, I won't." He let her down. "But next time, you will not be so lucky."

When finally she caught her breath and straightened out her clothes, she stood up. "Hard to believe someone like you is a trained fighter."

"How did you know?"

"We have them on Juria and the walk in a very similar manner that you do. It says that you maybe relaxed but no one can sneak up on you. May I ask why you are up here?"

"Uh...I kind of forgot." Just then, his stomach growled, reminding him. "Oh yeah, lunch is ready! I came to get Tenchi and his grandfather."

"I believe they are just up that way," she said, turning and walking to them.

But Naruto didn't follow, "Do you smell something? It's almost like the ocean."

"I'm afraid not, Naruto-san," Ayeka said to him. "...I can tell them if you want to go eat."

"Thanks, Lady Ayeka. That would be nice." He released himself in a puff of smoke.

—oo000oo—

"Mm, isn't this interesting," Katsuhito said as he looked to the east. He flicked his wrist as Tenchi tried to finish the fight while his back was turned, and all he got was being hit on the head and being thrown off the attack. "Your stance is wrong, Tenchi. You would do well to maybe try sparring with Naruto or Ryoko for a bit. As they say, nothing like a challenge to bring out the best in men."

"Ah, I can take you, Grandpa," Tenchi replied.

"Oh, then start over. If you can then hit me." Ayeka watched them surprised to see their form was that of a Jurian.

"Oh... WHOA!" She fell backwards and sprained her ankle. "This just isn't my day," she said to herself.

—oo000oo—

Naruto can't get that smell out of his mind. He could still smell it, even over Sasami-chan's cooking. Finishing the wonderful meal, he stood up. "Sasami-chan, I am going out to train. If you need me, just cry out and I will be there as fast as I can."

"Okay, Naruto-san! I wonder what I should make for dinner? ...Hi hi! I do want to see how he acts for ramen!" A half hour later, she heard the door open again. "Sister, is that you? I was afraid you were going to miss lunch! Naruto-san can eat so much that I wasn't sure there would be any left for you, Tenchi, or Grandfather. ...Sister?"

"I-I am n-not who you th-think I am," came a voice that seemed water logged. A woman with dark hair walked into the room, soaked to the bone. Her eyes were pupil-less while her teeth, the ones around her canines were unusually sharp. On her neck were three lines on each side. "Wh-where is N-Naruto-kun?" Though some effect was lost because of the stuttering, Sasami was terrified by the tone in her voice. "I can smell h-him all o-over this house. Wh-Where is he!?" With her suddenly getting angry, three tails moved out from behind her.

That was enough for Sasami. "AAGH! Help!"

—oo000oo—

Not ten second afterwards, Naruto slammed through the door to see Sasami backed against a corner, trying to make herself as small as possible. She was staring wide eyed at something. Naruto turned to whatever it was, growling. And to his surprise, it growled back. "What were you about to do to Sasami-chan!?"

"I w-was asking her a q-question," the demoness said in a bit of a snarl. "Just t-tell me wh-where my f-friend is and I will l-leave!"

"You will find no friends here," Naruto said. He drew the Gouda and did a spin kick. His speed must have surprised her because he connected with her jaw without her putting up a block. She hit the wall and slumped to the floor. Glaring at him, she spit out a few sharp teeth. And they were already being replaced. "That felt as mailable as a nose," Naruto stated.

"Because my entire bore structure is made up of cartridge," she replied. "Kind of happens that way when you are a shark demoness."

"Sasami-chan, go outside. Find Katsuhito, Tenchi, and your sister. I don't think I will be able to handle this on my own."

"Okay," she said, running out the door.

"Outside," Naruto said to the girl. She nodded. "Now that there is no reason not to, time to unleash."

"Don't th-think you w-will s-stand long a-against the Q-Queen of all Sh-Sharks," she said to him. "J-Just tell me wh-where your K-King is."

Naruto laughed. "And what is your business with him, pray tell?"

"Th-That is for only th-the two of us," she said.

"I am afraid I cannot tell you until you tell me."

She glared at him a moment more before saying, "F-Fine. I am in l-love with h-him."

Naruto went slack face. 'No, it couldn't be... I left seven hundred years ago... But her stuttering and she said she was in love with me...' Swallowing, he straightened a little. "I see. May I ask your name, m' lady?"

"Hyuuga Hinata, heir of Isonade," she replied.

"HINATA!? What happened to you!?"

"Huh? ...I kn-know you, d-don't I? B-But I c-can't unless... NARUTO-KUN!" She was about to run at him but Azaka and Kamidake landed on either side of her and electricity passed between them. "AAGH," she screamed in pain.

"Let her go," Naruto growled, grabbing Azaka and throwing him into Kamidake. He reached down and picked her up. "Hinata-chan!? Are you okay?"

Water squirted into his face. "Of c-course I am, N-Naruto-kun. I am th-the Queen of the Sh-Sharks."

"I was right, this is interesting," Katsuhito said as he took in the sight in front of him. He smiled down at Sasami, "Looks like you have competition over his affections." She only blushed.

"What is going on here, Naruto," Ayeka demanded.

Naruto stood up, helping Hinata up as he did. "I guess that is going to take some time as it is a long story. Hinata-chan, how are you still alive? How are you like this, for that matter?"

She just grinned. "I w-wanted to s-see Naruto-kun again," she stammered out. She then turned to Sasami. "I a-apologize f-for my r-rude be-behavior. I j-just wanted to see N-Naruto-kun again."

Sasami looked at her confused. 'This is the same girl that seemed to have just been threatening me... She never actually threatened me, did she...' A huge, shameful blush covered her face.

"Sasami, is something wrong dear," Ayeka asked.

"Just that all she did was asked where Naruto was. I was scared and screamed for help. Naruto said he would be there in a moment if I did. And he was. But I did it for the wrong reasons..."

Naruto looked at the door he broke and back at her. "...I guess I owe you an apology, Tenchi. I kind of destroyed the door."

They all looked at the splinters that was once the kitchen door. Katsuhito spoke first. "Well, Tenchi, looks like the rest of your training today is to fix the door."

"What!? But Naruto was the one that broke it!"

"I did, sir. I should be the one to fix it."

"Be that as it may, you were just doing your duty, protecting Sasami when she called for help. You knew not that it was only a friend on the other side."

"Th-The fault lies w-with m-me, sir," Hinata said. "If I h-had n-not been so r-rash to see N-Naruto-kun again, th-this w-would n-never h-have happen."

"No, child, that isn't it. Take a look at your self. Your clothes are falling apart, your hair is a tangled mess. You look like something washed ashore. Combined with your teeth, gills, and tails, and anyone would be afraid of you." Even though he didn't mean it like that, each word made Hinata lower her head all the more. "...Did I say something wrong?"

"Isn't that obvious when she has a confidence problem," Ryoko said. Hinata stood back up and walked into the lake.

"Oi, Hinata-chan! Don't go down there," Naruto said. He dived in after her and found her leaning against the remains of Ayeka's ship, her face hidden in her arms. He motioned up to the surface.

She shook her head. "No, Naruto-kun." That surprised him, no stuttering. Must be the water calms her. "I mean I do look a mess... And now I'm a demoness. You must think I'm hideous." Naruto forced her to look up and she saw he was frowning. He pointed to himself, meaning he was also a demon now. "But you, you are beautiful like this! Those ears and tails... They do you justice. I'm just a monster..."

Naruto started using ninja sign talk. _"What I said to you still applies. You are still beautiful and the kindest person I know. Only a blind, mean old demon could not fall for you. A real miser."_

"Stop saying that," she said, a blush on her face. She hid her face again.

Naruto lifted her chin up and blew some fire out of his mouth. Though the water tried to extinguish it, he kept it burning with chakra. It created bubbles in a shape. _"I love you, Hinata-chan." _He grinned as his held a tail by her nose. _"Don't make me tickle you into submission," _he signed. _"I will do it."_

Hinata smiled. "You don't scare me, fox," she said. "I command the best hunters in the universe. All you have are foxes." She wrapped her arms around him this time. "But I guess I can keep you as a pet..."

"_I guess the water makes you more sure of yourself."_

"The water is my natural element," she replied. "Now, obviously, we need to do something about my looks. Can you help get the sea weed out of my hair?"

"_Sure. And I think I know where to get you some clothing. As I doubt we can just go down to town for it."_ He tapped the ship hull.

—oo000oo—

Once Hinata was cleaned up a bit, they found the entrance and went inside. Frowning at how the water slowed Naruto down, she made a motion of her hand and it receded. And with it, so did the confident Hinata. "S-So, wh-where is th-this r-room, N-Naruto-kun?"

"Just over there." He tapped the hilt of the Gouda against the door and it opened. Water rushed out and they stepped inside. He went up to the computer and did the exact same thing as Sasami. But he opened the file with the blue name instead. He was fire so it red gems fit him. As Hinata was Water, he was willing to bet the blue file had blue gems.

"One moment please." A beam of light scanned Hinata up and down. "Creating." Some light appeared on the bench and when it receded, the clothing was there.

"I'll go outside while you put them on," Naruto said. He walked outside and covered his eyes just like he had with Sasami. "I can't peak, I can't peak...I want to but I can't peak..."

"What was that, Naruto-kun?"

"Nothing!" Hinata walked out in the same style of clothing as Naruto now had on. "The gems are a good compliment to your eyes, Hinata-chan!"

"Th-thank you," she said very softly. "Should we return back to the surface?"

"Mm, yes. But, you, I've been thinking, even though I am in my weak element, I am still pretty strong. Enough to lift one side of this. I bet you could lift the whole thing."

"... M-Maybe," she said.

"Would you help me get this out of the water? It would go a long way to making Ayeka and her sister feel better about being stuck here."

"B-But why d-don't they l-leave? I w-was able to w-walk h-here."

"They aren't from this planet. Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, they are all from outer space."

"O-Outer space...?" She looked up and took on an involuntary far off look. He knew she was imagining what that must be like, he did it almost every evening. "Th-Then th-this is th-their sh-ship?"

"It is, what is left of it. I think Ayeka said something about it being able to grow but also take root as well."

"I d-don't f-follow."

"It is a tree, Hinata-chan. Their technology is base on the manipulation of trees. But once the tree takes root, it will forever be just a tree."

"...The F-First H-Hokage w-would fit r-right in w-with them." And he knew that far off look as well. Seven hundred years... Not only were their family and friends dead, so were their children, and theirs... Maybe even her whole clan. Or even the village. Naruto didn't might that last part so much. But his friends... He would miss them, the few he had.

"Let's do this, it helps," Naruto said. Hinata nodded and let the water fill the ship back up. She looked more confident in an instant.

"I will get on the far side. You take the side fright by the door."

—oo000oo—

"Grandpa, don't you think they have been down there a bit too long?"

"Three things, Tenchi. One, she has gills and would no doubt save Naruto if he couldn't take it. Two, the are both more powerful than you think. Three... They might just be needing a moment of privacy. Young people often do."

"G-Grandpa!"

"That is a fact of life, Tenchi," he said with a laugh. "Oh? That isn't what I expected. Ayeka, Sasami, you might want to come outside for a few moments."

"What is it, Lord... Oh my goodness..."

"Is Naruto-san and Hinata-san doing that," Sasami said in amazement.

"I sure am not," Ryoko said, looking through the wall. "Got to admit, the little brats sure are packing one hell of a punch. I might actually have to think about fighting them until I get my third gem back."

"Ha ha, never one to lack confidence, are you Ryoko," Katsuhito asked.

"Lady Ayeka, I am sorry," Naruto said. "But your tree is taking root." The roots were hanging from the bottom of the ship. "But it looks like the main quarters are still working so if nothing else, you can still use it as a home."

"My thanks, Lord Naruto," she said in aw at the two children holding something that must have weighed a couple of tons at least over their head.

"Don't thank me, Lady Ayeka. Nor do you have to call me 'Lord'. Just because I am 'King of the Foxes' it doesn't mean a thing. It was Hinata-chan that did it. I am at half strength in water. She was the one able to do it."

"Then, I thank you, Lady Hyuuga."

"...Did you tell them a-about m-me," she asked as the last of the water fell from her.

"No, you said you were the Queen of the Sharks, remember?"

"...I d-did, d-didn't I?"

"You see, Lady Ayeka, Hinata is actually the first daughter of Lord Hyuuga Hiashi of Konoha, our former home. So, she does deserve the 'Lady' bit."

"NARUTO! You d-don't tell a pr-princess wh-who to be re-respectful to! I a-apologize, L-Lady A-Ayeka!"

"No need to worry," Sasami said. "We don't mind. Right sister?"

Ayeka sighed. "You really should let people speak for themselves, Sasami. But she is right in this case. We are of equal ranks here. We can be... Ah, what am I looking for, Sasami?"

"I don't know," she said.

"I think she means informal," Naruto said to Hinata. "Where would you like us to set down... Ryu-oh was it? Yes, that was it. Where would you like Ryu-oh placed?"

"Sister, I want to stay close by Tenchi. He did let us live with him," Sasami said.

"True... And Ryu-oh will take much water to survive... Um, can you place him by the lake shore?" Naruto smiled knowingly to Hinata. Holding it up with his tails, he showed her his pinky and mouthed 'Tenchi'. She just smiled back as they set it down about thirty feet from the Masaki house.

"I d-don't s-suggest you m-move b-back in j-just y-yet," Hinata said. "M-Much is w-water l-logged."

Naruto shook out his fur. "I guess that means you will have to stay living inside with us for a bit more," he winked to his friend. His ears twitched and he bent down and picked up Ryo-ohki. "This is Hinata," he told her.

Hinata blinked a few times at the cabbit. "Sh-she is...so p-precious!" Naruto just laughed as she hugged the little creature.

—oo000oo—

"Tenchi," Sasami said, running up to him.

"What can I help you with, Sasami?"

"I am looking for a strong tree around here but I don't know the trees of earth."

"Mm, a strong tree, eh? Well there is the shrine tree," he said. "What are you making it for?"

"To make a charm," the girl replied happily.

"...Then I know just the one. Come with me... And don't touch those carrots, Ryo-ohki," he said over his shoulder. The cabbit had been hiding and when he turned, she had started out to the ones he was caring for. But stopped when she heard that.

Tenchi led her to a tree by the river. "Here, this is just the one you need. This tree is a willow. Watch this." Picking her up, he let here grab one of the hanging branches. When he let go, the branch started to lower but didn't break. "The willow may not be the strongest out there. But, as you can see, it will take more than most trees."

"Thank you, Tenchi!"

—oo000oo—

Naruto and Hinata were practicing on taijutsu when Sasami came running up. Hinata gave a sneeze. "Bless you," Naruto said before giving one himself. "Wha... Achoo!"

"Naruto-san!" Sasami came up and held out a charm. "I made this for you! It is a charm the warriors of Juria wear. It is supposed to bring them luck in combat."

Naruto smiled, still sneezing, as he picked it up. He wasn't the only one that was sneezing though. Hinata was even more than he was. "N... Nar... Achoo! N-Naruto-kun, what... what... achoo! What is wrong with us!? Achoo! Achoo!"

Katsuhito walked up to them. "Let me see that charm," he said. Holding it up to his eyes, he grinned. "This is willow, Sasami."

"Yes," she said. "Tenchi showed me the tree and told me about it."

"Well, if he had known you were going to make it for this, he would have taken you to a different tree." Naruto and Hinata were still sneezing uncontrollably.

"Why, Grandfather?"

"Willow is supposed to keep demons away. Under which, our two friends here fall into. Come with me, I know a good tree to give warriors strength." He started to walk away.

Sasami bowed to Naruto and Hinata as their sneezing let up. "I am sorry, Naruto-san, Hinata-san. I didn't know."

"I-It is a-alright, Sasami-chan," Hinata said. "A-At l-least now, w-we know wh-what one of our w-weaknesses is."

"Now go on, I would still like a charm," Naruto said, pushing her in the direction of Katsuhito. He then sighed. "You know, for some reason, I feel this adoration is going to be nothing but trouble. Shall we get back to what we were doing?"

Hinata nodded. She knew she had nothing to worry about from Sasami so she didn't feel mad at her. Besides, they haven't actually made it know they cared for each other.

—oo000oo—

"Sir, the energy signature is coming from this planet," a crew member said as their ship orbited over the mostly blue planet.

"Tsunami..." the captain said, looking at the screen. "Her status?"

"...The girls has not awaken her powers yet," another crew member said. "She only has minimal of her natural powers. Almost non existent. The computer says that capturing her, at her skill alone, will have a ninety seven percent chance of success."

"Is there anyone down there that could interfere?"

"...Two know readings, advance Jurian power signatures. Two unknown, possibly Guardians."

"Anyone else?"

"Hmm... The space pirate Ryoko and Ryo-ohki are on the surface as well. It seems that Ryo-ohki has gone through her rebirth phase though. Estimate to be at eighty percent capability at the highest."

"Good, you can count this mission a success then. Take us down, our primary target is Tsunami. Secondary is the two unknown signatures and Ryo-ohki." The scar down the left side of his face twisted as he smiled. Soon, his just rewards would be coming. And then he would make that woman pay with her sister.

—oo000oo—

Naruto's ears perked up at the sound of it. "What was that," he asked, setting down the cup of tea Hinata made for them.

"What, I didn't hear anything," Ryoko said.

"It was this big bang...like an explosion. But it came from up in the air."

"A sonic boom," Tenchi supplied. "Whenever a vehicle of some kind passes the speed of sound, it creates that sound."

"Oh, so another space ship is coming?"

"No, planes on this planet have reach that speed as well," Tenchi said. "...But now that I think of it, they don't fly over this area because of the mountains." Ayeka seemed down for some reason. "Lady Ayeka," Tenchi said, "is something wrong? Couldn't this ship get you home?"

"It could Lord Tenchi, if indeed it is a space ship. But I am afraid I will have to turn down the ride. Not until I find my brother."

"Hmm," Katsuhito said, "he must really be important to you."

"He is, sir," Ayeka replied. "I love my brother very dearly and would do anything to meet him again."

"I see... Well, since it is your custom, and that Tenchi is of age now, you could always marry him." Nobuyuki, Tenchi's father, laughed at his own joke. Right up until Ryoko knocked him against his head.

"Don't even joke about that, old man! Tenchi was raised a good person! Can you imagine him having his nose so high up in the air, he has to look down to look up!?"

"Are you trying to imply something," Ayeka demanded.

"There was no implying about it, _princess_! Just that you live in comfort by taking it from others!"

"There is nothing wrong with being born into a royal house! And you should talk about living off others, _pirate_!"

Naruto, Hinata, Nobuyuki, and Tenchi sighed, "They are at it again." They looked at each other to see who would volunteer to be the peace maker. Hinata stood up.

"P-Please st-stop fighting... Wh-What if S-Sasami saw this?"

"You stay out of this," both yelled.

Now, Hinata may have been quiet and unsure at times. But she was still a demoness. "A-Apologize r-right now!"

"Not right now," Ryoko growled. Ayeka completely ignored her, continuing to throw insults at her rival.

"F-Fine." A tail wrapped around both of them and held them tightly in the air. "I th-think you t-two n-need to cool off."

"Let me go," Ayeka screamed.

"What is wrong, princess," Ryoko said sweetly. "Can't phase through something like a tail?" She was about to but found she couldn't.

"M-My ch-chakra is k-keeping b-both of you th-there," Hinata told them.

It was then that they noticed where she was taking them, to the lake. They fought all the harder then but they were held in an vice like grip. Hinata stepped on the water and walked along the surface to the center. "I w-warned you." The water then began to split around her until she stood on the bottom of the middle of the lake. "N-Now, c-cool off." It came crashing around her and them. To say the two sputter women that walked out of the lake was mad was like saying a shark was a little hungry. A vast understatement.

Hinata walked out soaked but as happy as a clam. "Are you two willing to play nice now," asked the confident Hinata. "Or do we need to take another swim?" Naruto couldn't help but laugh.

They glared at her but agreed. Then Ryoko start to laugh. And when she saw why, Hinata did giggle a little as she produce a napkin. "Your make up is running, Ayeka."

—oo000oo—

"Here we go," Katsuhito said coming up to a good strong tree. "This is tree is a Red Wood from China. The species is the oldest on earth, old back when even your people was young, I imagine. This particular tree was thought to be extinct. But it is alive and well, obviously. Unlike it's younger cousins that have needles, this one has leaves. And has been alive for over a thousand years. It was born when its mother fell over. But the roots refused to die so another tree was born in it's place."

"Wow," Sasami said. "To think there is such trees in the universe."

"This planet is truly amazing. I would want to live no where else in the galaxy," Katsuhito said to her.

"What is this tree like?"

"Hmm, I don't know about personality wise but the bark on it is two feet thick. When there is a fire, the bark turns to charcoal, making it fireproof. While this one is short, in optimal conditions, it could grow to seven hundred feet tall." Sasami found herself leaning backwards to see the top near a hundred feet up. "The wood itself is resistant to all forms of rot. The reason I know this tree grew from an old one is because I found the old log, still as solid as ever, even after seven hundred years of resting in the river. I think such a determined to live tree would be better for charms."

"Thank you, Grandfather," Sasami said with a bow. As he walked away, she went up to the tree to look for a knoll or branch that was ready to come off. She was humming to herself as she looked. "Here is a good one," she said. She started to make another charm when she heard someone walking over to her. Looking up, she didn't recognize him.

The man had a scar on the left side of his face and carried a plasma pistol in his holster. He was from space. "Sasami? I am Captain Jilar. I'm here to take you and you sister home."

"Really!? That is great! Can you let me finish this first? I need to give it to Naruto-san and a second one to Hinata-san."

"I am afraid we are press for time. There is a space pirate coming here and my ship is a cruiser, not capable of combat. We must leave now. Your sister is already aboard." He nodded as he said the last part. Sasami felt someone behind her and spun around. Only to have something cover her mouth.

—oo000oo—

Naruto looked over at the two men. Their scent said they weren't there to talk. "Fight us only if you are willing to die," he told them.

They were shocked that he knew what they were there for but quickly over came their surprise. "You two will come with us if you want to live," the right person said.

Hinata nodded. "I-I will t-take care of th-these t-two. You h-handle th-the others."

"Alright, have fun." Naruto vanished from sight as Ryoko and Ryo-ohki came out of the house.

"I miss something?" Several men fell to the ground.

"Not really," Naruto said, pulling one up by the shirt collar. "Why are you here?"

"...We were hired to bring one of the princesses of Juria to our employer." The sound of a glass shattering signaled to the others that Ayeka heard what he said.

"SASAMI! Sasami, where are you!?"

"I just left her by the Red Wood," Katsuhito said.

"Where is your ship?"

"...Wouldn't you like to know?" The man swallowed something in his throat. "But...I'm not going to be alive to tell you. Good luck, fox boy."

"Hinata-chan! Make sure no one else swallows!"

"...Th-They a-already d-did," she said.

"Ryoko, can Ryo-ohki find another ship!?"

"She can do better than that. She can bring it down," she said as the cabbit changed into her space ship form. Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko, Naruto, and Hinata were teleported onto the bridge. "Leave the crystals alone this time," Ryoko warned.

Up in space, they saw the ship waiting for them. It was a battleship but it wasn't blasting its lasers. "They want us to come aboard," Tenchi said.

"Like hell we will," Ryoko yelled. "Ryo-ohki, charge your lasers and..."

"Finish that order and you might kill Sasami," Naruto warned.

"... and go into docking procedures," she finished, more than a little deflated. As they came up to the ship, the docking hold opened to let them in.

When they were able to, they teleported down to the deck. Ryo-ohki changed into her adult form to help out...before losing her balance and falling over. "Mreow..."

"You're not used to it," Ryoko told her. "I guess this time, you are out of the fight."

"MREOW!"

"What else can you do? You come with us, not only can you be hurt, you would be a burden to us."

Ryo-ohki frowned before changing into a child. "Mreow, mreow." She stood up, able to hold herself up on her own and moved to follow them.

"Ryo-ohki, change back into a cabbit, please," Naruto asked. "That way, we can take you with us, hidden. So you can come out and fight when we need help the most." She sighed before doing what he asked and hopping up on his shoulders. "Let's go!"

—oo000oo—

They came to a room with a man with a scar on his face. "Welcome to my ship, Ryoko. How long has it been? Eight hundred years? Even longer? I still owe you," as he said that last part, he started tracing his scar.

"You, what have you done with my sister!?"

"Ah, Princess Ayeka, you must have been one of the known signatures. Your sister is fine, she is asleep in the med hold. If you want her, you need only go to her."

"Get out of our way then," Tenchi yelled.

"...Oh, you must be the other Jurian. I will not. The target must be delivered. If you can beat me though, you can."

Naruto glared at him. "I will gladly do that," he growled.

"Hmm, what are you two," Jilar asked. "You wear the garbs of Guardians but you are obviously not Jurian."

"W-We..." Hinata started but didn't finish. Water circled her, soaking her through. "We are Sasami's friends. If you will not let her go, then we will kill you and take her back."

"Hmm, so you control water. And you?"

"Fire," he said before his nine tails caught on fire. "Burn." The fire shot from his tail and enveloped the captain.

Though the man was gone now, Ryoko didn't look happy. "He has the ability to make copies of himself. And they are no where near as strong as he is."

A man entered from the far chamber. "Ryoko, the captain wishes that I entertain you."

"Go, get Sasami!" As they ran off, Ryoko created her energy sword. Naruto glanced back once, seeing her charge forward just as the door slid shut.

—oo000oo—

A man and woman were waiting for them in the next room. "The Jurians...they fight us. The captain wants to test the other two personally."

Ayeka was covered in a white light before it was dropped and she was wearing a battle garb. "You will pay for taking my sister!"

"Naruto, I trust you to get her back," Tenchi said.

"Make that person pay for what he did," Ayeka yelled.

"Now, that, I think we can handle," Hinata said. Combing back her hair to keep it from her eyes, she blasted the door with water hard enough to tear it off the wall. Naruto watched her walked away, not helping but noticing the way she swished her tails while walking when she was like this. It still surprised him how a little water made a worlds of difference. He briefly wondered how he had changed as well.

—oo000oo—

Hinata and Naruto came to a large room. In the far wall was the door leading into the Med Hold. And the captain stood in front of the. "I don't appreciate that you did that to my hatch, young lady," Jilar said. "But I do appreciate the strength it had to of taken. Yes, I think I will add you to the list. The boy as well for that fire. And Ryo-ohki...because I want her sister to suffer."

"Just what are you," Naruto growled.

"I am simply a merchant and trader. But my primary goods are...slaves. I was paid handsomely to get the host of Tsunami. So I did. Imagine my surprise when not only do I find her, I wind Ryoko and Ryo-ohki, a lost prince of Juria, and you two. This is the most profit I will make this century."

Gouda grew a blade. "You will not live long enough to spend any of it," Naruto growled.

Water pooled around Hinata as she pressed her hand to the ground. A staff made of coral rose from the water. "You are worst than my father. He treated family as slaves for the longest time. You will pay for your crimes."

"Very interesting... That looks like a Juria light sword. But the energy you are using for it is far from theirs. So what are you using?"

"Chakra," Naruto replied.

"And that staff...it feels alive as well. I take it that it too strengthens you?"

"It does," she replied. She was growling, her fangs in sharp contrast to her normally calm face. "I am going to bite your face off."

"Temper, temp..." he started to say before the two threw themselves at him.

—oo000oo—

Hinata and Naruto were not doing so well. They weren't losing but they weren't winning either. "Naruto-kun, what are we doing wrong?"

"...I don't know . What is so different now as to when we were fighting before?" They looked down at their weapons. "Oh."

"Something wrong?"

"Yes. We were fighting with weapons that are not really us," Hinata told him. She set down her staff and activated her Byakugan. "My hands are all I need right now."

Naruto grinned as he slipped Gouda into his belt. "We never really fought with those before. But as we were so sure of them, we thought we could. But then, we are natural with our real styles. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Several clones appeared. "Gentlemen, my honor to work with you again," a clone said.

"I have that same ability," Jilar said. An equal number of copies of him was made.

"Naruto-kun, they each have a tenth of his strength," Hinata said.

"Your clones are far from the skill level I have," Naruto said. The clones disappeared and reappeared behind them His copies were destroyed. "Pathetic."

"What on..." He didn't finish as Hinata started hitting him with her hands. He hit the wall and still she hit him.

"Sixty four trigrams," she said. "You won't be able to move for a while."

"How... How is this possible?"

"Simple," Naruto said as a clone helped him with the next step. A Rasengan formed in his hands. "We are Demon Lords and Ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Even if we are no longer welcome there, we are ninja." With a tap to his headband, he hit him with the lowest level of Rasengan.

They turned around when they heard clapping. "My strongest clone and you beat him in moments when you decided to get serious. I am impressed."

Naruto turned his glare at him. "Shut up. I am taking Sasami back even if I have to destroy this whole damn ship."

"I can't let that happen," the real Jilar said.

"...Wait until I am back with the others, Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she walked to the door. When it didn't slide open like the others, she slammed her fist through them, grabbed the sides, and pulled. When she had tore the metal open far enough, she went in.

Sasami was hooked up to a few machines that were beeping. "Sasami," Hinata said, shaking her shoulder.

Her face scrunched up and she said, "Mama, I'm tired...Can't I stay home today?"

Hinata smiled at that. "Let's get you to bed then." Carefully removing the needles and using her chakra to close the small wounds, she disconnected all the wires and tubes. She then picked her up and went back outside. "Ryo-ohki, come with me."

"Mreow," she said before hopping onto her shoulders. Hinata started running and Jilar tried to stop her.

But Naruto appeared a head of him, connecting his boot to his head. "Your fight is with me, not them," he growled out. As he did, his eyes began glowing red, his fangs grew longer, and his hands became claws. _**"And you have better focus on me, or you won't walk away with just a twisted scar!"**_

—oo000oo—

She heard Naruto release the part of him he had been holding back. Hinata was worried about him if this was what was needed but she could do nothing about it. Without hand signs, she created several Water Clones. They all intercepted the crew that tried to stop her. "Get out of my way," she yelled. Doing a spin kick, she knocked one into the bulkhead.

She found Tenchi and Ayeka finishing off the man they were fighting. The woman was getting back up when Hinata hit her with a blast of water. "Naruto-kun said he was going to destroy this ship if that is what it will take to kill Jilar. And he is getting ready to do just that. So we might want to go." When Tenchi and Ayeka saw she didn't stop running, the knew she was serious.

They came to the room where Ryoko was fighting and found her still in combat. "I heard! Go, I can survive in space just fine, I will need to stay behind to make sure no one follows!"

A Ryo-ohki crystal appeared and changed into her girl form. "Mreow!" Her energy sword appeared in her hands, looking quite out of place.

"No! Go with them!" Ryo-ohki shook her head and pushed Hinata forward. When they were in the docking bay, the original Ryo-ohki changed into her ship form.

The Ryo-ohki with her sister was afraid. She knew she was no use in combat yet. But she had to help. "Meow, mreow!"

"That might work," Ryoko replied. "Go ahead." She created an energy blast and shot it at the guy.

He saw Ryo-ohki lift her sword over her head and point the blade downwards. "No!" She pushed it through the hull and tore it to the side. Ryo-ohki and Ryoko just grinned as they stood there as if the air in the room wasn't being pulled out. The person they were fighting had no such luck.

"That is going to leave a stain," Ryoko commented, looking at the freezing blood. "Well, we should go make sure our little Naruto-kun..." An explosion came from another part of the ship. Alarms went off, giving the abandon ship signal. "And they are going to have to go though here too," she commented. The two phased through the wall to go get Naruto. They found him clawing his way back down a corridor, the far end missing. The shields had come up to prevent anyone else from flying out and to retain air in the ship. But Naruto was still blue in the face from the lack of oxygen.

"Ryo-ohki?"

"MREOW!" She changed into a ship, further tearing the ship apart, and teleported Naruto and Ryoko into her. "Mreow, mreow."

—oo000oo—

"Once again, you have my thanks, Lord Naruto," Ayeka said with a bow.

"Really you don't have..."

"I do, what you have done can never be repaid but I must try."

"Lady Ayeka..." Hinata started to say.

"You as well, Lady Hinata. I am in dept to the both of you."

"Honestly, you don't have to say that, isn't that what a Guardian does," Naruto said.

"Huh?"

"I asked Sasami just who the original Azaka and Kamidake were and she told me. I felt so honored that she would give me his clothing that I offered to be her Guardian."

"I d-did as w-well," Hinata said. "A-Any p-person N-Naruto-kun belives sh-should be pr-protected, I w-will."

"...I know my sister is in the best of hands then," Ayeka said, again with a bow. "I am even more in your dept."

The two just sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

_Three days after Naruto left; Hokage tower, Konoha_

Tsunade sighed as she finished off another bottle. She felt...tired now. Like she really was her age. She could only blame it on one thing. Naruto was no longer there saying how much he wanted her job. She sighed, at least she knew he was alive and alright.

She had gotten a private message from the new Kazekage saying that he believed Naruto had faked his death. More over, Hinata had gone to find him. Tsunade had been really worried when she went missing but that message put her mind at ease. But only on that matter. She had more to spare now.

Sasuke was not being cooperative. He had repeatedly tried to leave Konoha but the detachment of ANBU that were to 'protect' him made sure he stayed this time. Then there was her apprentice, Sakura. She didn't know what to make of herself anymore. With Sasuke leaving and Naruto 'dying' after bringing him back to a thankless village, she no longer had the same footholds. Hiashi was breathing down her neck to bring his daughter back. He didn't know where she was, just a few choice details she let him have.

And finally Gaara... There was more to the letter he sent. And it wasn't exactly the best of news. First it contained both his and Hinata's express wish for the fact that Naruto had faked his death to be kept from everyone in the village but a very select few. Second, while he did not know where exactly Naruto was, he refused to tell her anything that might lead to the discovery of where he was.

Finally, he put Konoha on notice. For driving out his first true friend, the truce between their villages was teetering on the breaking point. While he did not wish for open war, both of them knew there was other ways to hurt Konoha. Taking away customers is only the beginning. Banning Konoha goods and merchants would put a huge hurt on them. And it would only take them a few days at the most to find new suppliers. Konoha would take longer to find new buyers, much longer. Not to mention the produce they bought... Could they find a new buyer before those went bad?

Tsunade would much prefer open war-fare if the lives were not lost over political war-fare. Had Suna taken that route in the first place, they would likely have crippled Konoha, economically, in little more than five years. Especially if they got their allies to help.

Upon hearing from the Kazekage, Kumo had decided to strengthen their alliance with Suna over Konoha. Even now, she burned to find out just what did Gaara tell the Raikage that made this happen. Not that the Hyuuga Clan cared much. They were still more than a little sore over that incident.

Hiashi had finished with Shizune and had gone home, if the sound of his stomping was any sign. Tsunade had told him that she had offered Hinata an S rank mission to find out more about the demon that killed Naruto and she had accepted. Apparently, she had not felt inclined to tell him about it. Probably because it might take as little as a month to even longer than three years. Or so Tsunade had told him. Of course, she had paid him Hinata's pay. But Hiashi saw it as it was, compensation money. He saw that he wasn't likely to see his daughter again.

Shizune stepped into the office, "What did I say about drinking... before the... It already is done. Tsunade-sama, what is wrong?"

"Must you even ask? I miss him and I want him back. Even paperwork is better than thinking about him. To think so much hatred is here to force him to leave all that he cares for."

"...It was his decision. I am kind of surprised he did not make it sooner, if the stories of his treatment are even half true."

Tsunade dropped her head even more. "If I had been here, I could have prevented that."

Shizune frowned. "If? If my aunt had a beard, she would be my uncle. What good does 'if' do? All we _can_ do is move forward. Maybe Naruto will come back on his own and bring Hinata with him. Maybe a team will find him and bring them back. Or maybe we will never see him again.

"But, no matter the outcome, we should feel lucky that we met him. And be happy that where he is, he has a chance to be happy now."

Tsunade looked up from her desk. "When the hell did you get that wise?"

"Funny, I thought I learned it from you, Jiriaya, and Naruto."

Tsunade sighed. "I'm done here today. Let's head home."

—oo000oo—

_Three years later, Village Hidden in the Rain_

—oo000oo—

"So, we can finally get back to it, eh?" Diedara asked.

"Looks like," Sasori said to his partner. "...Itachi, what has you so quiet? Problems with the Nine Tails?"

"...He died." You could have heard a pin drop on grass in that silence.

Diedara cleared his throat. "Well, if you are going to drop your bad news, so am I. Isonade is no longer of this world as well."

"Well, that is not good," came the hopeful new member, Tobi. "Two of the Bijuu dead? How ever are we going complete our plans then?"

Pain looked at them. "What exactly happened?"

"...I do not know," Itachi said.

"I kept watch on the little brat and saw what happened," Zetsu said. _**"Damn that was one hell of a surprise! Just wait till you hear what happened, Itachi!"**_ "We should tell the whole thing, not just the exciting parts." _**"Fuck that! Everyone here wants to know how the Kyuubi died! And I am tired of not telling it!" **_"...Fine, do whatever you want."

The black side of Zetsu laughed in triumph. _**"You're fucked up little brother shoved his fist right through his chest! The Kyuubi-brat was dying when all of a sudden, the seal on his stomach faded and these fox ears and tails sprouted from him! The look on both of their faces was priceless! The Kyuubi was crying for a lost friend even as he slammed the other brat into the canyon wall! The look on your brother's face at seeing him still alive was even better!"**_

"Skipping how much he enjoyed that," the white half said. "He went back to his village, bringing everyone on his team back, hurt but alive. And..."

"_**The people of his village showed they are more fucked up than even me!"**_ The dark half laughed while the other side sighed. **_"They called him a demon and threw rocks at him. He must have had enough because he tore off his head band and threw it _into _the shoulder of one of the ninja that was there, nearly taking it off!"_**

"He retrieved his things from his home and left Konoha. We tried to follow him as fast as we could but his speed was to much for even us. We found him fighting in the canyon against some sort of demon. And..."

"_**The stupid bastards from Konoha showed up just in time to see him get blown up! Nothing was left but a tail! And even that didn't last long, it burned up and disappeared!"**_

"For the love of Kami, will you stop interrupting me!"

"_**Don't forget to tell them the best part! Don't forget about Iso..."**_

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" The other members were growing tired of this display and were about ready to kill him. "Anyway. I waited to see if the brat just did it to get away from the village. And what I saw was quite interesting. This involves you, Diedara. Isonade showed up with the One Tailed and a Hyuuga woman. What my counterpart was referring to is when the Three Tails brought the woman to his face. Words were exchanged and...

"_**He made her the Three Tails! She grew three shark tail fins! That means the brat became the Nine Tails!"**_

"What more, after a few minutes needed for her to regain consciousness, she looked at the exact spot that the Nine Tails disappeared at and dove into it. She too disappeared."

"So they didn't die, the are just in a location we haven't been able to find."

"_Correct,"_ both sides of Zetsu said. _"I tried to follow but I could not open it. So I believe this __means that only a Bijuu can open it."_

"...Let's just use the location jutsu to find them. It may not be perfect but a general location is better than nothing," Hidan said, annoyed. He wanted to kill something so badly right now.

They all nodded and a table came up in front of them. Carved into the wood was a world map. All of them flashed through the same hand signs and pressed their hands to the table. Seven bright flashes appeared on it. Only seven.

"What the hell!?" both Kisame and Diedara yelled.

"_**Where the fuck are they!?"**_

"It seems Naruto did not just want to leave his village," Konan said. "But leave this world as well. And the Three Tails followed him. They are as good as dead unless we can figure out what had happened and how to find them."

Kakuzu frowned, "We cannot complete it until we can get them. And to even put the One Tail in without completing the sequence..."

"Will destroy it," Pain finished. "...We have no choice, until we can find them, the One Tails and Two Tails will be left alone. Itachi, Kisame, Diedara, Sasori... and Tobi, find them. Do what you have to."

"Not that I would hope for such a thing," Tobi said as they walked away, "but if one of you die, can I have your spot."

"One more word, and I will kill you," Diedara warned.

"How, by explosion?"

He glared at the masked ninja. "No, by art." _**BOOM!**_

—oo000oo—

_Present time; Earth, Masaki Shine_

—oo000oo—

Naruto yawned the next morning as he stood up and dressed. He was pulling his shirt down and tying the cloak in place when his nose caught the most wonderful scent in the world, next to Hinata-chan's. "RAMEN!" A small, contained tornado ripped through that house, tossing objects as well as people out of the way as it moved to the kitchen and the cook. One moment, Sasami was stirring the noodles, the next, she had been pulled into a spine popping hug by two arms and nine furry tails. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Good morning, Naruto-san," she somehow squeaked out with no air in her lungs.

"How much is mine, Sasami-chan!?"

"I... I...need air..." Naruto let her go and kept bouncing from one leg to the other. "The whole pot is for you..." Naruto about jumped in the air from joy, grabbed a fork, and was going to eat it straight from the pot. "After I finish it, Naruto! It isn't done cooking and the soup isn't finished."

Naruto groaned as he hung his head and all of his tails went limp. He went and sat down at the table. His mind went to what happened yesterday. Both him destroying that ship and what Jilar said to him. _'I was paid handsomely to get the host of Tsunami...'_

'Is Sasami a Jinchuuriki as well,' Naruto wondered. He wanted to ask Sasami but couldn't; she was only a child, what if she didn't know? Then she might see herself as a demon as well... He chuckled at that. 'But then, her two Guardians were demons and she takes it rather well. Maybe I'll just start with who Tsunami is. But I'll ask Ayeka.'

—oo000oo—

Hinata had smelled ramen before and thought it smelled and tasted good. But she was by no means as big of a lover for it as Naruto. So she had no idea why her stomach suddenly said she had to have it _NOW!_ That morning, a second tornado ran through the Masaki house. She stopped at the table just as Sasami set the pot down for them. Smiling like a lunatic, she grabbed a bowl and the ladle and helped herself. When Naruto accidentally growled at her for touching his food, she growled back. Before they both slapped a hand over their mouths.

"Gomen, Hinata-chan," Naruto said. "I don't know what came over me."

"I-I'm s-sorry, N-Naruto-kun, I d-didn't mean... But I-I just h-had to h-have some."

Naruto grinned. "So ramen isn't the food of the gods, it is the food of the demons." He gave a quick laugh before he started eating again. He laughed so hard soup almost came out his nose when he saw Hinata had abandoned all manners and was shoveling food into her mouth. It quickly became a contest to eat faster between the two so they could have the most.

Tenchi was standing mid-step, still in the position he was in when he fist saw them. "...Are they even tasting it?"

"I wonder what that smell is," Ryoko said, walking in. "Mind if I try some?" Her reply was growls and fur standing on end.

"Ryoko, don't go near them, I'm not sure if it is safe," Tenchi told her. "I think I saw one of them eat their chopsticks before grabbing a spare." At that point, Hinata bit through hers again and grabbed someone else's. But they didn't see her spit out the stick in her mouth.

Sasami was staring wide eyed at them. They were normally the most controlled people she knew but this... She grinned happily to see her two Guardians loved her cooking that much.

Both finished their bowl and reached for the pot. There was only enough left for one more bowl. They glared death at each other before standing up. "Let's take this outside," Naruto said.

Water spiraled around Hinata as she walked out. "That bowl is mine!"

"Winner eats it," Naruto said. "Grand Fireball no Jutsu!"

"Water Dragon no Jutsu!"

The two attacks hit each other, fighting for dominance. The fire was being put out by the water, the water was being boiled away by the fire. Steam covered the area and Naruto used his tails to blow it away. What he found was Hinata was no longer there. "...Oh no she didn't!" He ran back inside and saw Hinata crying as she looked at Ayeka set down an empty bowl that smelled of Ramen.

"I don't know what that was but it was very good, Sasami."

"Thank you, neesan, but that was for Naruto-san and Hinata-san."

"Oh?" She looked at the two and saw them crying over their lost ramen. "I didn't know. But you shouldn't have left it alone on the table."

Straightening up, they nodded before looking away from each other. _'Next time, the last bowl is MINE!'_ they both shouted in their heads.

—oo000oo—

"Lady Ayeka, may I ask you a question about Juria," Naruto said.

"Of course, Lord Naruto."

"...What is Tsunami?"

"How did you here that? Tsunami is the protective Dieti of our planet. She has been very kind to us and gave us the most beautiful planet in the universe... Although earth is her rival. Does that satisfy your question?"

"It does... But what does she have to do with Sasami?"

"She gave the Royal Jurian Family their powers. Sasami hasn't awoken hers yet but in time, Tsunami will give her her abilities."

Naruto nodded. 'Maybe I miss understood him.' "By the way, have you ever heard of the term 'Jinchuuriki'?"

"No, I am afraid not."

"...My thanks for you time, Lady Ayeka."

—oo000oo—

"Naruto-san, may I ask something of you and Hinata-san," Tenchi's grandfather said.

"Of course," Naruto replied.

"I have a friend that runs a shrine a week's travel from here. I would like you two to go and check up on him."

"I don't mind but I will not leave Sasami-chan behind unprotected."

"Then take her with you," Katsuhito told him.

"But what about everyone there."

"Naruto, we survived before Sasami and Hinata started cooking for us. We can do it for the day or two it take you three to get there, the day there, and the return trip."

"But won't he..." Naruto glanced at his tails. He _could_ put a genjutsu to cover them up on himself. But he didn't _want_ to. He had grown proud of them in his time that he had them.

"Naruto, he is a priest of his shrine, an old one like myself. He will take it in good stride. Besides, his shrine is dedicated to Kami's messengers."

"If you are sure then I am," Naruto told him with a grin. He left his office and went looking for Hinata and Sasami. Naruto found them in a field. Sasami was picking flowers while Hinata stood a protective watch. "Hey you two, how does a vacation sound?"

Sasami jumped up. "That sounds great Naruto-san! But I would rather explore this planet first."

Hinata smiled a little. "Sasami-chan, w-we view vacations as l-leaving the area, n-not the world. W-Where to, N-Naruto-kun?"

"Another shrine a week away. Katsuhito asked me to check up on his friend over there. And I thought this would be an excellent time to see our new home a little." He walked over and picked up Sasami and put her on his shoulders. "I'm going to jump home so we can get some supplies. Ready?"

Sasami nodded, wrapping her hands around his forehead. She felt his forehead protector under her arm. Unlike Hinata-san's, it did not have a symbol on it. Just the metal plate. The next moment, Naruto jumped into the air. "WHOA!"

—oo000oo—

By that evening, Naruto and Hinata stopped their ninja run and set down atop of a peak of one of the low lying mountains of the area. Sasami stood on her feet all of two seconds before stumbling. "That was very fun..." she said, a little dizzy.

The next day, found the three in a very good move. "Tell everybody I'm on my way. New friends and new places to see. With blue skies ahead, yes I'm on my way, and there's no place I'd rather be," the Kyuubi was singing to keep the high spirits up. "Tell everybody I'm on my way. And I'm loving every step I take. With the sun beating down, yes, I'm on my way. And I can't keep this smile off my face."

—oo000oo—

Naruto, Hinata, and Sasami arrived to find the shrine was throwing a celebration. The two smiled at their good luck. Everywhere there were people in costumes. They walked out into the street and sent Sasami down.

Naruto walked down and noticed some many things that made him wonder. The best of it was that no one was glaring at him. He almost tripped when he felt something soft and furry rub his legs. Looking down, he smiled when he saw a fox kit looking up at him. "Now what are you doing here?"

"_**This celebration welcomes foxes, Lord,"**_ the kit said, very politely.**_ "I am surprised that you decided to visit as well."_**

Naruto picked the little girl up and showed her to Sasami. "Cute, no?"

"She is precious! My I pet her?" The kit nodded and found herself being cuddled. "What is her name?"

"...Rire," Naruto supplied, scratching her ears. "The temple is just up the road, we can go there and then enjoy the fair.

Naruto's head came over the top step on the stairs and his jaw dropped. It was a temple dedicated to nine tail foxes. "Hinata-chan, you will not believe this." She giggled when she saw it.

Spying a priest, she went over to him. "E-Excuse me, sir, m-may I ask you a q-question?"

"You may. ...You are supposed to be...Isonade of water, are you not?"

Hinata froze for a moment then realized he was talking about her 'costume'. "Y-Yes. I-Is high p-priest Yahiko h-here?"

"Yes. He is in his study right now. I am afraid he is sad that we must close the shrine down."

Naruto perked his ears at those words. "Why must you?"

"Not enough people coming here, young one. More over, it appears that the temple's guardian spirit has left. For no foxes has been seen in this area in some time." The two Bijuu looked at the kit still being held by Sasami. "...I stand corrected. May I ask why you three are here?"

"We were asked by Katsuhito of the Masaki shrine to visit his friend to see how he was doing."

"Oh! That is good news! Maybe you can convince him that selling to that company is not the best answer! Although, I am afraid that maybe even Kyuubi no Yoko would be needed to show people that these shrines are still used by the ancient spirits..."

Naruto couldn't help but grin at that. This was to all the foxes that grew nine tails, right!? He would not stand for it to be closed. He winked at the others before walking away. A few moments later, a fox's yip was heard behind them. The priest spun around and his jaw almost hit the ground. "I don't believe it..." There before them, a nine tailed fox was walking up to the temple. It gave another cry, one that almost sounded like a laugh, and a squeal.

The priest couldn't even move as it walked up to the door and scratched at it to be let it. The door opened and the head priest poked his head out. "Yes...? Tai, who knocked?" He looked around at all the staring visitors and his apprentice. Who only pointed down.

At another cry from the fox, he looked down. "Great Kami..." He opened the door to get a better look at the creature, it slipped inside. He followed it and so did everyone else. The fox was curled up on the coin box, twitching all nine of it's tails like a person strumming their fingers.

"Mommy, is that a real fox," a little girl asked her mom. A really bold child went up and pet the fox. The fox leaned his head against it, giving a satisfied laugh like cry.

Tai went up to Yahiko. "Sir, want does this mean? If a nine tails itself wants to settle here..."

"That would be the greatest blessing this shrine would have received in years... But too many wheels are moving already. This is the last celebration of this shrine." The fox gave a disapproving snarl, something that sounded like the combination of a cat's hiss and a growl.

"Maybe relocate the shrine then," someone offered.

"Such a suitable location would be hard to find," Yahiko replied.

The boy was still petting the fox. "Dad, can we keep him?" The fox gave a yip, an obvious no.

Hinata was having trouble not to smile. She looked around at the people gathered and saw someone was recording this. Oh, the trouble Naruto was going to cause.

Rire gave a yip from Sasami's arms and jumped down. She ran up and started to try and catch the twitching tails. The older fox just watched, twitching at the right moment to make her miss. Finally, she let the kit get a tail. She tried to trash around a bit and was able to pull a clump of fur off. The nine tails stood up, picked the kit up in his jaws, and ran from the temple. The children tried to follow it. Outside, they were heard saying, "Where did they go?"

"...This obviously that the temple is still in favor with the great foxes," the elder priest said. "I cannot let it be destroyed..."

"Like I offered before, maybe relocate it if you cannot keep the land," the man that said it came up. "I am Harakara of the Harakara industries. And I would like to sponsor the move if you cannot," Mr. Harakara said to them. "Where would you like it moved?"

"I...don't know," Yahiko said. "Some place where people will still come to pray. But where the touch of the present isn't as strong."

"I might know of a place," Naruto said, already back with his friends. "Mr. Yahiko, I am Uzumaki Naruto, a friend of Katsuhito. He asked me to check up on you while I was visiting. Maybe you can set your shrine in the same area. I know that there are plenty of foxes there." He does because they seemed to flock to him.

"...Good old Katsuhito, always one step ahead. I will call him and find out tonight. I will tell him you delivered your message. Enjoy your time at the festival."

—oo000oo—

Yahiko couldn't help but smile. A person that was there and saw the whole thing had taken that piece of fur and sent it to a lab, saying it had to be fake or something. But he knew it was no fake. That fox was as real as the one that just walked into his room...

"Again?!" The fox nodded and jumped up on his desk. It was grinning at him. Before being covered in fire and turning into the boy from that after noon.

"Hello, Yahiko-san."

Yahiko wasn't sure but he thought he was going to pass out. "How... What... Who... Why..."

"All that is needed now is where and when," Naruto said with a grin. "What do you think, Hinata-chan?"

"I think we are going to give him a heart attack," Hinata said from the window, her cloths wet, and a tail rubbing her nose. "Forgive the water, please."

"Now, in order. I am not human," Naruto said. "What and why this is going on is exactly what we said. I am a nine tailed fox. _Thee _nine tailed fox, Kyuubi no Yoko. And Hinata is better known as the Three Tailed Shark, Isonade."

"This is..."

"A little much, I know. Move your temple to the area I suggested. I would very much like to visit it again."

"Of, of course, Kyuubi-sama! It shall be done!"

Naruto smiled his thanks. One of those things that few people didn't know about him was that he hated the past being forgotten. Not things like what a person did. Everyone deserved a chance to start over. He meant things like the shrines dedicated to Gods even though few people came to them anymore.

"By the way, I saw a large crowd making their way here. Apparently, word about a Nine Tailed Fox visiting one of it's shrines that was being closed down." There was a knock at the door. "Come in, Sasami-chan."

The blue haired child from this afternoon walked in, carrying the sleeping fox kit. "Naruto-san, Hinata-san...I'm getting kind of tired. And...there are people...visiting for the evening...prayer."

"Hmm. Hinata-chan, think they want to see another nine tails?" He grinned mischievously. "They seem to have forgotten that foxes are also pranksters..."

Yahiko blanched. His grandfather had told him stories of the trouble a fox could do when he was mad or in a very happy mood. They could be malicious or good natured. But they always were very troublesome. And to have it here, now, during the festival, would ruin the reputation of the shrine.

"Please, Lord Kitsune, don't do anything rash nor harmful," he said with a bow on his knees. "They are here to give thanks to you and all other foxes, don't hurt them."

Naruto blinked in surprise. "Did I honestly sound that serious? I was just planning to change into a fox and run around the room while they try, and fail, to get pictures and such. Maybe steal someone's dinner if they brought it. Nothing but a nuisance. Hinata-chan wouldn't let me do anything really fun." the two stuck their tongues out at each other.

The priest couldn't believe this, they were acting like children! "I have to say, I expected something else from two of the great Bijuu."

"They are great, aren't they," Sasami said excitedly. "And they swore to be my Guardians!"

He looked at them. "She will only live for a hundred years max," Hinata said to him. "We will live until eternity. She honored us so we will honor her then."

"But a human child living with..."

"Not that kind of guardian. We haven't adopted her," Naruto said. "...She is of forgotten royal blood. This is Princess Juria Sasami of the Juria clan. Though the clan has died, she and her sister are still princesses, at least to use." Naruto was always good at creating a lie on the spot. This priest had absorbed enough for one day.

The two Bijuu stood up and walked over to Sasami. Naruto put her up on his shoulders and started walking to the door. "Wait, Lord and Lady...I must ask. Is Kami real?"

They looked at him and let out a sigh. Not of annoyance but content. "Have we met her, no. Does she exist, I believe she does," Naruto said.

"In our lives, we have seen much that defies even our explanation. But us, we can see the plan that formed them. Just not the result yet," Hinata finished. "We will see you soon, Yahiko-san."

They walked out, leaving a stunned priest. "...She? Kami is a woman?"

The three walked into the night. With Naruto and Hinata singing Sasami to sleep. "Even those who are gone are with us as we go on. Your jouney has only begun. Tears of pain, tears of joy. One thing nothing can destroy is our pride deep inside, we are one.

"We are one you and I, we are like the endless sky. One family under the sun. All the wisdom to lead, all the courage that you need. You will find when you see we are one."

—oo000oo—

"So...Jilar not only failed to capture her, he got himself killed and his ship destroyed... Perhaps I over estimated him. Wouldn't you say so, Washu?" The statue did not reply. "Hmm. No, the Kitsune was not destroyed, it was taken down to the planet. Sensors read that the ship is flooded and is running a dianostic on every available system. Now I wonder who did that? ...Could it be... Your duaghters are not down there, could they? And with a full blown Dreadnought, the trouble they caused before will be nothing."

The man pushed his glasses up further on his nose as a laugh escaped his lips. A red dot appeared on his monitor. "Oh, look Washu... A Galactic Police Officer is heading to the same planet. This 'E-arth'. Registration... Isn't that a surprise. It appears it is Kuramitsu Mihishi. Your great, _great_, mortal granduaghter. Looks like everone is showing up on this planet. Might as well make my appearance as well."

—oo000oo—

Ryoko looked around and saw that no one was looking. She then went to the lake and stood on the water before dropping down below the surface. There, at the very bottom, shruken to the size of a motorcycle, was the ship 'Kitsune'. "Now let's take a look, shall we? ...Engine, funtioning. Hull integrity, seventy-five percent. ...Expected time for repair with supplies is twenty eight galactic hours. I believe that is more than two days on earth," Ryoko said to herself. "So, scan for aivailable raw materials!" A beam of light filled the water, going into space.

"Scan complete," a computer voice said. "Available materials in system will repair fifty-three percent of damages. Insufficient raw materials to complete repair."

"Ragh! Use the debris and other things in orbit around the planet to do it then!"

"Scanning... Enough refined materials for two hundred, seventy two percent repairs. Begin drawing in materials?" The projection screen created two squares, one said 'Yes' while the other said 'No'. Ryoko pressed 'Yes'. "Drawing in materials now."

—oo000oo—

"Thank you, young lady," the merchant said as his ship started working again.

"Think nothing of it sir," G.P. Officer Mihoshi said to him. "This will be enough to get you back onto trade routes and to be picked up by Galaxy Police Patrols. I have already sent the message that your ship is in needs of repairs and they will take you to headquarters to get them."

"I really am lucky that such a nice woman like you is working in this sector. I guess your supiors wanted to make sure such a nice woman like yourself stayed away from harm yet still be of help." After that, he left.

Mihoshi yawned as she continued her patrol. She knew what this assignment really was. An out of the way post where they could pretend she didn't exist. She had caused so much trouble that she wasn't surprised. Yes, her record said she was an excellent officer. And she was...to an extent. But even she would admit she was a cluts at times. "Is there anything else that needs my attention," she asked her ship A.I. Despite this being just short of banishment, she still like it out here and took it seriously. This quiet little part of the universe was perfect for her.

"I believe not, Mihoshi," the ship replied. "If you would like, I will take over piloting while you catch up on your sleep."

"Thanks, Ryu-domi," Mihoshi said before going to her room. She had just laid her head down when... Her whole ship was rocked like it was hit by an asteroid! "What happened!?" She jumped up, put her clothing back, and ran to the bridge.

"We seem to be caught in some sort of gravity beam," Ryu-domi replied.

"But this is one of the G.P. Newest cruisers! Nothing short of a frigate should be able to hold us here!"

"Running a feed back loop on the beam," the computer said. "...Unknown origin of ship but from the size of the energy core, it is a dreadnought!"

"Where is it," Mihoshi asked as she turned her monitors left and right to find the ship.

"...Coming from the surface of the third planet, Earth. Judging by the beam, it is a repair scanner."

"Why would someone take off the safeties for this!?"

"Checking... There isn't enough raw materials in the system but there is enough debris around the planet. We must have gotten to close."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Okay then, simply hail the ship captain and tell him the situation. I am sure he will let us go then."

"...Lady Mihoshi... The ship is running on automated and has currently shrunken down to avoid detection. More over, the damage to the ship has also damaged the ship's A.I. It has no one at the controls that can perform such an action."

"That is too bad... NANI!? But we are going to die then!"

"Not necessarily. It is possible to abandon ship when it has reached the high needed for the reduction process to take place. The pause will only be five seconds but it will be long enough if timed correctly."

—oo000oo—

The Ryu-domi came down to Earth and settled over a lake. At that instant, a hatch opened and the woman aboard jumped out, holding the core programming for her friend. Tenchi saw the ship stop and the woman jump. He ran to the lake to see if he could help her. But she didn't come back up. He dived into the water and began searching for her. He saw a flash of blond and and swam to it. Wrapping an arm around her chest, he started swimming back to the surface. As he did, more of the micro meteors entered the water. He was grateful that the ship was the only piece that size that came down.

Reaching the shore, he set the woman on the sand. She was wearing a uniform... And she wasn't breathing. Pressing two fingers to her neck, he found a pulse. So he took a deep breath, pinched her nose shut, and breathed into her mouth. When she started coughing, he rolled her onto her side to let the water flow from her right lung at least. "Are you alright," Tenchi asked her.

She nodded a brief yes before passing out. She was asleep but alive.


	5. Chapter 5

_Four years after Leaving_

—oo000oo—

Shukaku was stumped. He was tired of this imprisonment. Three human generations have passed since he was first placed within a human prison then the jar. He had enough. But as long as they kept using that jutsu on him, it would continue. His only hope of changing the course he was stuck on was his current host. Who he hadn't been able to control since he was let out four years ago. Something the the host for the Kyuubi said had strengthened his resolve to never let him out again.

_**'I give up,'**_ he said to Gaara.

'So you will finally leave me in peace then,' Gaara said to him.

_**'If we make a deal, in more ways than one, pup.'**_

'What do you want? Like I need to ask.'

_**'I want out of course! And I am willing to give up something for that freedom again. I know of your deal with Isonade.'**_

'What of it?'

_**'...I will make you the new One Tailed Raccoon-dog if you agree to release me.'**_

'And what becomes of you?' Gaara was wondering about that. He checked up on Isonade personally. And the shark was still asleep at the bottom of his cove, unmoving.

_**'I will become as a normal demon. Still more powerful than you will believe but not the strength I once had. But first I will sleep for a few hundred years. I'd say about seven hundred to be exact.'**_

'...And you will leave my village alone?'

_**'You will only even hear me laugh from your memories. Is it a deal?'**_

'...Do it.'

—oo000oo—

_Two months later, Kumogakure_

—oo000oo—

"We are honored to receive you, Kazekage," the Raikage said. He was not the same Raikage as the one that had caused so much trouble in Konoha years earlier. This man was fair and just. Not the least bit harsh when it was not needed. At the age of twenty one, the blond man still easily smiled despite the world. Or maybe to spite it. He did not give in to it readily.

"The honor is once again mine, my friend," Gaara said to him, grasping his offered hand. His eyes still were black around them but you could tell he had slept well in the last few months. "Tell me, how is Yugito-san?"

"She is fine. Training hard for if those men you warned us about decides to show up. So...new fashion accessory?" He pointed to a piece of fur that went up the Kazakage's back, behind the gourd, over his shoulder, and tucked into his belt.

"Something like that. May I speak with her?"

The Raikage laughed. "I wouldn't presume to answer for her. But if she is willing then I am not against it." He leaned in close. "Do try to keep her in a good mood. She has been growing frustrated with men recently, though I don't know why. Anyway, she seems to have a short temper for us right now."

His attendant sighed, she knew why, so she explained it to the dense Kage. "It is called sexual frustrations."

The two blushed at it being put so bluntly. "Oh."

—oo000oo—

"Ahem," Gaara said to get Yugito's attention. She snarled as she turned around but relaxed when she saw who it was.

"Gaara-sama, I did not realize you were coming," she said with a happy smile. She had befriended the young man when he came to sign the treaty between their villages not long after his friend passed away.

"It was not planned until a few weeks ago. I have somethings to tell you. You will actually be the first I told for one of them of this."

She grinned at his trust in her. "Let me have it," she said in challenge that what ever it was, she would keep it secret.

"...While going through my library, I found the scroll of the Sandiame Kazekage. He had made notes about the previous One Tailed Jinchuuriki before he died. ...One of them concerned that he died because Shukaku was extracted from him."

The silence between them was deafening as this sunk in. "So, if Nekomata was ever pulled from me, I would be killed in the process."

"Yes. Our crutch to life has become the demon chakra we were cursed with," Gaara told her.

"...Hey, you look like you have been sleeping," she said with a fake smile. She needed to change the subject.

"I have been. Shukaku and myself have come to a deal. Which concerns the next thing I wish to tell you." Yugito looked at him eagerly. "I am no longer the Jinchuuriki of the One Tailed Raccoon-dog. I am now the new One Tailed Raccoon-dog."

Yugito jumped back, her weapon ready as his tail moved. "Shukaku...you killed Gaara-sama, didn't you!?"

"No, you miss understand. The Bijuu have the ability to assign heirs to their power and position. Shukaku has given up his so that he can once again be free. I am still Sabaku no Gaara. Just I am the King of Raccoons as well."

"Why would he do that?"

Nekomata had been listening to the whole conversation. _**"Because, Kitten, how long would you wish for freedom before you finally are willing to give up your rank as a Jonin to get it," **_the Two Tailed Cat said through her mouth. _**"But I sense that you told her this for a reason. ...Are you hoping I will make the same deal, oh Raccoon-kun?"**_

"Yes," Gaara said. "The Akatsuki will become active again once they figure out how to get Naruto and Hinata, the new Kyuubi and Isonade. It is but a matter of time. So the choice is, you can stay inside of Yugito-san, and pray that she is strong enough to beat ten S rank criminals. Doing this of course risk that she will not be able to. And if she does loses, she dies and you won't even come out in your avatar form once you are sealed inside their statue."

Nekomata hesitated so he kept going. "Or you can free yourself now and let them just hunt Yugito. She will stay alive that way and you will be free to do as you please again. The Bijuu that have passed on their title are sleeping for seven hundred years. By then, Akatsuki will obviously be no more. And while you will no longer be the Queen of Cats and all things feline, you will still hold considerable power in this world. Not to mention that you will finally be able to live in peace and maybe even visit your students... I'd say that Yugito would have several kids by the end of seven hundred years."

Nekomata frowned while Yugito smiled. 'Very shrewed, Gaara-sama.'

Nekomata looked downcast for a moment. She very much wanted kittens of her own. But no doubt what had happened to Shukaku would happen to her if she stayed. Was her pride worth that much? A litter for her to look after and care for. _**"...I will do it. Kitten, looks like we will part ways now."**_

—oo000oo—

_Earth, Present time_

—oo000oo—

Hinata looked her over. She had learned a few medical ninjutsu while under Kurenai. "Sh-She will be f-fine. A b-bad bump to the h-head is all. Y-You saved her l-life, Tenchi-kun."

"I really didn't do that much," Tenchi said rubbing the back of his head like he had seen Naruto do a few times.

Ryoko thought differently. She jumped on his back, hugging him from behind. "You're just being modest! You are the hero in this case, Tenchi."

"I would rather leave that to Guardians."

Naruto laughed. " But if you don't take over, we will never get any sleep. Nope, you are stuck with it, pervert." Tenchi sighed. Naruto still hasn't forgotten that incident with Ryoko.

"Hinata-san, what's a 'pervert'," Sasami asked.

She glared at Naruto. "Nothing really, just a title where we come from. One that Naruto really shouldn't use here." She finished glaring at him again. Naruto just smiled and held his hands in front of his chest to ward off her anger.

"Lady Ayeka," Kamidake said. "This woman appears to be the registered Galaxy Police Officer of the sector, Kuramitsu Mihoshi."

"But why did she crash here on earth?"

Azaka supplied the answer. "The beam that caught her ship was the repair system of a military class ship. She must have gotten caught in it."

"But there are no military ships on this planet... Ryoko, you wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you?"

"Why do you suspect me?!" Everyone looked at her, a blank look on their faces. "Hey, I can be innocent at times as well!"

That made Naruto laugh. "Why don't you just tell them that you kept the battleship?"

"Because I was trying to keep it a secret. And how did you know!?"

"Hinata spends allot of time down at the bottom of the lake. I was looking for her and we both saw it. I like the name and the fox on the forward hull."

"You mean to tell me you have had a ship here this whole time and you were just sitting on it," Ayeka screamed.

"Of course not," Ryoko replied. "It is much to hard to sit on." She grinned at her rival as she sputtered a reply.

"Sister, why are you mad? If Ryoko wanted it, what is so wrong with keeping it? It isn't Jurian."

"Because," Ryoko supplied, "not only could this get her and you hope, the sensors on it could pick up a fly in a beehive. It would have no problem finding her brother. Isn't that right, princess?"

"I demand that you give me that ship!"

A child Ryo-ohki came in meowing. Ryoko looked a gasp. "How was I supposed to know she was going to get caught in it," Ryoko replied, ignoring Ayeka. "...I am not! ...No is no!"

"What is she saying," Tenchi asked.

"She is saying that it is Ryoko's fault that Lady Mihoshi is now stuck here without a ship herself and she should give the Kitsune to her," Naruto told them. Rire mewed herself as she listened to the two siblings argue back and forth.

"Ryoko, your sister is right," Katsuhito said. "You almost caused her death and did cause the destruction of her ship. I may not know how it works in space but on earth, you are expected to at replace damage vehicles, repair them, or pay for them."

Ryoko grumbled about people ganging up on her as well as that was how it worked in space as well. "Fine! ...I'll give her the damn ship." At that moment, Mihoshi decided to wake up.

"Good morning," she said with a stretch and a yawn. Not even realizing they were there, she took the fuzzy thing from her side and it changed into a square. She started toying with it and a screen popped up. "Huh? Formerly wanted criminals, Ryo-ohki and Ryoko are in the immediate vicinity." She stood up and started walking. "Ryo-ohki five feet, Ryoko, six feet." She wasn't paying attention so she bumped into them. "Oh, pardon me..." She looked up from the old wanted poster of the two from seven hundred years ago to see one of the woman there and a child that looked just like the other there as well.

"Oh, you two must be..." Everyone tensed, this couldn't be good. "...their family!"

Naruto laughed while Hinata giggled. "She did take a hard hit to the head. She might be a bit giddy for a few days but should be better soon," she explained.

"Lady Mihoshi, those are Ryoko and Ryo-ohki," Naruto explained.

She looked confused. "But how? The girl obviously couldn't be her. This picture was from a long time ago. I wasn't even born yet. And there is no way someone could look the same after so long. Even the Jurian royal family don't age that well."

"Hmm, maybe she isn't so giddy, it is sound logic," Hinata said. "But they are. Happens when you are sealed."

"Ah, that explains it. Lady Ryoko and Ryo-ohki, I, Kuramitsu Mihoshi of the Galaxy Police, here by..." again everyone tensed, "warn you to be on your best behavior now that you have been cleared of all charges. This is a chance for a new beginning and a clean slate. Make the best of it," Mihoshi said with a smile. "Now, where is Ryu-domi?"

"Lady Mihoshi, I am here," the computer said from the table where he had been placed. "How can I be of service?"

"...Oh yeah, our ship was destroyed... NANI!? Then how am I going to return to duty!?" Her eyes grew dizzy and she fainted, to be caught by Tenchi.

"Lady Mihoshi," the cube said, worriedly.

—oo000oo—

"I guess I have to apologize," Ryoko said to Mihoshi. The officer was sitting on her legs, looking at the sunset, unmoving as far as Ryoko could tell. She didn't reply. "I honestly didn't know you would get caught..." Still no reply. "Hey, the least you could do is say something!"

Finally she saw movement as Mihoshi set down the cup of tea she had been drinking. "Hinata-san, that was the best tea I have ever had! May I have more?" Hinata smiled at the look on Ryoko's face. Before more could be said, Mihoshi turned to Ryoko. "Apology accepted, Miss Ryoko. But I will have to inform this to my chain of command. This isn't the best start to your new life." She still smiled and that grin grew wider as Hinata brought another pot of tea out. "Thank you. Would you like some," she asked Ryoko.

Ryoko opened and closed her mouth several times before sighing in defeat. "Sure. Can you please not inform your leaders?"

"All damage and destruction of Galaxy Police property must be reported along with the cause," she quoted from regulations. "And the offender is expected to make compensations for said damage."

"Well, I think I might be able to solve that here and now...if you please say that it didn't happen like it did."

Mihoshi looked at her wearily. "If you mean a bribe, I won't take it. Especially not stolen money."

"No, you can have the ship that pulled you down. It is a first class ship, second to few. It would no doubt be even better than your old ship. Plus, its worth will easily cover personal belongings lost because of it."

Mihoshi thought about it. "I will need to inspect this ship and I will have to say how it came to be in my possession."

"I took it from space, it was abandoned because of the damage. There are no life pods on it nor any short range ships on it anymore but it still works. Especially now that it is fixed."

"Hmm, okay." She took another sip of tea and sighed contently. "Since you are trying to make up for it, I guess I can alter the truth a little. I'll say that the ships sub systems were working still and it malfunctioned and activated. Thus, no blame will be cast on you. Plus, as you offered the ship as compensation, you will be, if to no one else but me, in favor with of the Galaxy Police."

Ryoko sighed in relief. "That's good."

—oo000oo—

_Undisclosed location, somewhere in the Land of Water_

_Three months after the meeting with Yugito_

—oo000oo—

"Kazekage-sama," the man said. "So what do I owe the honor of meeting you and Lady Nii?"

"I am looking for someones," Gaara said.

"Of course, I am the best tracking this side of the continent. A person would come to me for no other reason."

"We need to find a grown man with a tattoo under both eyes like a tail," Yugito said. Her tails were wrapped around her waist like a belt.

"I will see what I can do," the tracker said. He was about to leave and get started but stopped. "I sense that there is more."

"There is, Raiden-san" the two said.

Raiden rubbed a hand over the top half of his face. He looked like he had gotten a really bad, uneven tan, with below his nose a normal skin tone while the rest of his face was bronzed. He had been described as wearing a half mask more than once. Personally, he thought it was reminiscent of a weasels fur. And for a good reason. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. The two in front of him had some form of facial oddity. The man they were looking for did as well. And Raiden no longer thought it was a tattoo.

"You want me...and not for my services."

"Correct," Yugito said with a smile.

"Both you and Raijuu-dono," Gaara said. "Perhaps, there is somewhere we can speak in private."

"You both are also like me, aren't you," Raiden asked, ignoring his statement.

"We are. Let us find some place where..."

"More people cursed," Raiden said. He took a good look at them. Yugito had the slanted eyes like a cat while Gaara looked like he wore a raccoon's mask. "And so is this man you want me to find."

Yugito frowned. Gaara was a person to respect to her. And interrupting him was not showing him respect. "Raiden, do not interrupt him again."

"And what are you going to do about it, little girl," he asked, getting mad. It looked like his tan was deepening. "I don't think there is much you can do."

The unexpected happened next. The voice of reason was heard...from Raijuu. _**"Cub, stop being so disrespectful! These two could kill you with a wave from their hands!"**_ The voice came from his mouth. And it left a surprised expression on his face. _**"Lord Raccoon-dog, Lady Cat, I ask that you forgive his arrogance."**_

"What the hell are you two that you have Raijuu scared for mine and his life!?"

"...I am Gaara, King of all raccoons, the new One Tailed Bijuu."

"And I am Yugito, Queen of all cats, the new Two tailed Bijuu. And we have full control of the power that comes with the title."

He started to back away in fear. "My god." He hit the wall he forgot was their.

"We are not here to hurt you, we are here to help you," Gaara said. "You and Raijuu both."

"H-How?"

"By making the same offer to him as I made to Nekomata. As I will make to the Four Tailed Winged Serpent. Freedom, in exchange for going to sleep for the next seven hundred years."

"No, I know that if he is forced from my body, I die," Raiden said.

"True. But there is more to it than just that, isn't there Raijuu."

"_**...They did it, didn't they? They didn't die, the passed on their title."**_

"They did."

"Raiden," Yugito spoke up while dropping her tails to show him them. "The Bijuu have as little desire to die as much as we do for the most part. Their life is now tied to a mortal. So they will die when we do unless they are forced out. Meaning they are once again trapped. Does either of these sound like a good option."

"...No."

"Right now, Nekomata and Shukaku are free. They have lost allot of energy and need to sleep it off. But they are free. In seven hundred years, when they awake, they will have their life again."

"_**A blink of an eye to us, especially when we are asleep."**_

"But we did not just free them, all things come with a price. Ours, and yours as well, is that we need the demonic chakra to continue living. The only way for that is if he gives up his title to you."

"...We make this deal and I am free of him? Never to hear him whisper in the back of my mind again?"

"Only in your memories," Gaara said. "But he must agree to this as well."

"_**...Who all have done this?"**_

"The Nine Tailed Fox was the first to do it," Gaara told them. "He tricked his jinchuuriki and took his place when he died. Giving him his power and tails. Isonade was next. I don't know why he did it. Maybe he thought he had nothing to lose. Or he knew Akatsuki would come for him."

"Akatsuki," asked both Raiden and Raijuu.

"A group after the all the Bijuu," Yugito told him. "Including ones like ourselves."

"So...you have made yourselves more of a target for them."

"No," Gaara replied. "They will come after us either way. This way, no matter what, we will survive. And our occupants will remain free."

"_**...Hmm, definitely has all the good points while you keep the bad, save for my power staying with you. What so you? Want to become the Six Tailed Weasel? The Bijuu of Lightning?"**_

"...What do I do?"

—oo000oo—

They were in a field as Raiden finished the last handsign. Then the seal on his right shoulder and part of his neck appeared and turned white. He started heaving and chakra came out his mouth. After what must have felt like eternity to him, it stopped coming out and formed a six tailed, yellow weasel the size of a small dog.

Raijuu lifted his nose in the air and breathed it in. _**"...I'm free... I'm free... Cub, asked for something outrageous! Tell me to call a lightning storm like that time the village was attacked!"**_

"Uh...make a storm."

"_**NO WAY!" **_The weasel began to laugh and run around, excitedly, still chanting **_"I'm free!"_** over and over again. Then he fell and didn't move. _**"I'm tired,"**_ he said in a voice that sounded that it barely had the energy to say that.

Yugito and Gaara laughed at that. Yugito went over, picked him up, and cradled him in her arms, scratching his head. "I'll find you a den no one will think to look in."

Gaara turned to look at Raiden. "Hmm, those tails fit rather well with the fur on your face."

Raiden reach up in horror... and found his face still the same. He glared at the smirking One Tails. Then he looked behind him and saw six weasel tails as long as he was tall, all of them a bright yellow. "That wasn't funny."

"Yes it was," both Yugito and Gaara said.

"Gaara, I am going into the mountains in Lightning to find him a cave he will be safe in," Yugito said. "I will see you when you talk to the Four Tails." She turned and started running. In seconds, she was no longer in sight.

"Whoa... Do I have that kind of power," Raiden asked.

"Running like that? Yes. I suggest you think of a way to conceal them like Yugito and I have. And I must ask that you start looking for the man I asked you too. Just to let you know, all your senses are now ten times better."

"My senses? So I can see farther, taste more, feel more details..."

"And want to die if someone happens to fart in your face," Gaara warned. He turned in the direction of Suna and left as well.

Raiden watched him go. Then he grinned before bunching up his legs. He jumped and went over a hundred feet in the air, laughing. After an hour of this, he said, "Really, this is the last one." It wasn't.


	6. Chapter 6

_Four years after leaving_

—oo000oo—

"I hate to say it," Tobi stated after they had finally gotten the tear to open a little. Only big enough to pass a kunai blade into. "We just don't have enough chakra to do it."

Itachi looked at the tear, only able to see it with his Sharigan. "...Only a Bijuu can do this."

"Well, no shit, yeah," Diedara stated. "Let us see. The only one that even comes near a Bijuu here is Kisame because he looks like Isonade, yeah."

"What is your plan, Itachi," Sasori asked. "I can see you have one."

"...One of the secrets of the Uchiha clan is the final form of the Sharigan, which even I have not obtained. Very few, even within the clan knew of it. The Eternal Mangekyo Sharigan. It has all of the powers of the other forms and a few others. Uchiha Madara is the only one that has ever gotten it. And he used it to make the Kyuubi no Yoko into little more than a pet. He was actually able to command it to do whatever he wanted."

"That is interesting," Kisame stated.

"Too bad that not only is Madara dead, it is the Kyuubi we are after," Tobi stated.

"Yeah, that does us shit," Diedara told him.

"You want to get it and try to use it on one of the remaining Bijuu," Sasori realized. Itachi nodded to him.

"Even if it does not work on them, my power may increase enough to do it." He looked to distant Konoha. "The Sharigan isn't just called the Pinwheel Eye. It is the Betrayer's eye because what must be done to increase its strength. To get my Mangekyo, I had to kill my best friend. To get the Eternal Mangekyo, I have to steal my brother's eyes and take them as my own.

—oo000oo—

"Hey Kadaj-sama," Yugito said to her sensei. "It has been a long time, six maybe seven years."

"Yo kitten," the dark skinned, bearded cloud ninja replied. "Any stronger at controlling the cat?"

"I'm stronger than you now," she said with a smile. At one time, she told her adversaries she was second to only one person in the Hidden Cloud Village. This was him. Her teacher Kadaj, the last Jinchuuriki.

"I'd like to see that kind of strength." He grinned at her. She grinned back...before unwrapping her tails from her waist. He widened his eyes at that. "A gift from the Nekomata?"

Her reply was a Cheshire cat grin. "The old one, yes."

"Old one?"

"You are looking at the Nekomata no Yugito, the Two Tailed Hell Cat." Her bones broke, twisted, and grew. Her clothing tore in half as she changed from a beautiful young woman to a cat larger than a whale._ **"Surprised, sensei?"**_

He was to say the least. He could only think of one thing. "So you finally took control of Nii Yugito, Nekomata? I am going to guess you devoured her soul as well."

"_**Wrong sensei,"** _Yugito replied. _ **"Nekomata and I bargained. She went free in exchange of giving me her power. It is the only thing that keeps those like us alive."**_

"...Yugito, that is really you?"

"_**It is sensei,"** _the said with what was supposedly a smile._ **"Kazekage-sama set it up after it happened to him. Now, the only Bijuu that were not mortal at one time are Houkou, Orochi, and Kaku. Of which, only you are a Jinchuuriki."**_

—oo000oo—

"You know, Tenchi, ever since I started living with you, my life has gotten weirder," Naruto yelled to him. Fire encircled his fist as he destroyed another robot. "Why can't you people keep your feet on the ground!? Instead of in space!?"

"I didn't mean for this to happen," Tenchi replied. "You think I wanted Sasami to be kidnapped again!? It is you job to keep that from happening, isn't it!?"

Wrong thing to say. Very wrong thing. Naruto broke a hole in the deck, something that was supposed to be impossible from what Azaka said about the material. "I broke my arm defending her! Hinata is still with Sasami, in case you have forgotten!" He grabbed one of the robots and started using it like a mace, crashing it into several things around him. "It was because of that Ryoko look a like that they even got her!" When it shattered in his claw, he growled and threw himself at the rest of them. Broken parts flew everywhere.

Naruto, covered in oil, glared at Tenchi when they were gone. "Say something like that again and you will regret it." He turned down the hall.

"Tenchi-san, I have a reading on the location of Hinata-sama," Mihoshi said to him. She pointed down on of the halls.

Naruto looked down the one that his nose said Sasami was down. "Follow it, Mihoshi-san. I will go down this way." It was something he hated to say. But he also knew that Hinata could take care of herself. "Lady Ayeka, Tenchi, can one of you go with her?"

Ayeka looked between the direction Naruto was heading and the direction that Hinata was. She knew Naruto would go to her sister and that was where she wanted to be. But Naruto would get her back. Luckily, Tenchi saved her from making such a decision. "I will get her, Naruto. Get Sasami."

Naruto nodded, looked at the few going with him, and took off down the corridor. Ryoko and Ayeka followed him while Tenchi and Ryo-ohki follow Mihoshi.

—oo000oo—

Hinata struggled against her restraints, ignoring the electricity that passed through her for it. "D-D-DAMN IT!" Even her strength wasn't enough to break it. "I WILL KILL YOU FOR TAKING SASAMI!" Her water was what made her stronger but anger was a good replacement for now.

In the room she was secured in, there was a stone statue that looked like it would come alive at any moment. She had heard enough about Naruto's sealing from him and Tenchi to guess that is what happened to her. 'If only there was water here,' Hinata screamed in her mind while she screamed in pain. All of a sudden, it stopped and the gravity bindings on her were released. She slumped to the floor, her tails falling hard enough to dent the metal. "Wh-What happened?"

"Lady Hinata," Tenchi said, nearly down beside her. "It is alright, we are here to help you."

Hinata looked at him and said, "W-Water." Mihoshi produced a canteen from her dimension pouch and gave it to her. Hinata took a drink and poured the rest of it on her. Her strength was back in an instant. "I am going to tear him apart." She stood and looked for the door. "How did you enter?"

"We went through tha..." Mihoshi pointed at the door only to find it gone. "Oh no! Where did it go!?" She took out her computer and started fiddling around with it. "NO! We are trapped in another dimension!"

"Just great," Tenchi muttered before snapping his fingers. "You are from another dimension, Hinata. Can't you break this open?"

"No. I followed Naruto. He got here by using two very powerful, opposite attacks against each other. You three would die if I tried."

"Mreow! Mreow!" They turned to Ryo-ohki, who was very excited about the sealed girl. She pointed to the cube and then to the girl again. "MEOW!"

"Uh, do what you were doing again, Lady Mihoshi," Tenchi guessed.

She did and the stone started to form cracks in it. Before long, they flew off her. "Man, what a nap... Well, Ryo-ohki, what are you doing here? And when did you get so short?"

"Mreow, meow!"

"Who is Sasami?"

"I can explain that," Hinata said as she stood. "She is one of the princesses of Juria." The girl twitched at that. "She was kidnapped by this man named Kagato. He was saying something about 'Tsunami'."

Washu blinked a few times before she slammed a fist into her hand. "Now I remember! That teme sealed me away! You can finish your story later. We need to get out of here now to release some unholy terror." She waved her hand and what looked like a computer keyboard made of light appeared before her hands. "First to get out of here."

—oo000oo—

"Kagato," Naruto said as he entered the room with him and Sasami. "If you let her go now, I won't kill you in the most painful way I know."

"Ah, but I have so much I wish to experiment on her with." His sadistic grin was the last straw for Naruto.

"This is a big ship," Naruto stated, as his eyes turned red. "A shame even it isn't big enough." The sound of popping and cracks came from Naruto's legs and tails. His ears laid back against the top of his head. "Sasami, turn away, you are not going to want to see this."

"What are you doing," Ryoko asked.

"What I did to Jilar," Naruto replied. His hands became claws and then they too began to crack. His tails wrapped around his body, began to grow larger, and changed from yellow to red. When they fell away, all of them were horrified at what they saw. It was a demonic fox over a hundred feet tall at the ears. And he was sitting, leaning his head down to glare at Kagato. _**"Only one has ever been able to stop me, pathetic human,"**_ the Kyuubi said to him. _**"It took death itself to stop me and even then I did not die. And now..." **_ Eyes full of hate and anger narrowed while he licked his lips. _**"Now I shall see if you taste good in Ramen."**_

A roar similar to his tore through the ship with the sound of twisting metal. Moments later, on the other side of the room, something the same size as Kyuubi no Naruto broke through the wall. It was a mass of teeth and scales. Hinata's cold blue eyes looked about and found Sasami. _**"Naruto, where is he?"**_

This seemed to make Kagato realized he might have taken more than he could handle. "No, impossible," he scoffed. "No being is more powerful than me as long as I can get the crystals. Oh, Ryoko, come here."

Ryoko gripped her head and slowly, fighting the whole way, she started walking over to him. A giant paw came down on her, pinning her to the ground. _**"I don't know what you did to her, but you will pay all the more dearly for it."**_

Washu walked in after Hinata. "I don't believe it. The power these two have..." She swallowed, remember her attempts to create a being more powerful than herself back when she was till a goddess. Now she doubt had that been successful, they could have compared to these two. She could _feel_ the power radiating off them.

Kyuubi no Naruto raised his tails to just in front of his mouth. A ball of chakra formed there and he swallowed it. _**"Am I glad this room is so big... Makes the damage more contained. Not that it will be held back much. After all, I can destroy mountains with just a wave of a tail." **_ He opened his mouth revealing the orb again. It had been refined and compressed. Spotting what he was hoping was the right target, he shot the orb at it.

"NO! NOT THE COMPUTER MAINFRAME!" An explosion half a mile at its widest filled the six mile room.

"_**Thank you for keep it small, Naruto-san," **_Hinata said. She lunged forward, tails tearing apart the walls and floor. She bit the platform and tore it apart. Sasami flew into the air and Naruto caught her on a tail. **_"Tenchi-san, take Sasami and everyone from here. Because we are about to stop holding back."_**

"Ryu-ohki," Washu shouted to the cabbit. She changed into a ship inside room. "Everyone get aboard! I don't know how much power they are holding back but they have broken the instruments I was just trying to use to find out!"

Naruto lifted his paw and sniffed Ryoko. His eyes fixed on the gem in her hand and carefully so he didn't hurt her more than necessary, drew his claw along it until he pulled it out. _**"Ryoko, is that better?"**_

"What...What happened?"

"_**He took control of you through your gems."**_ He tossed the one he had in the air and swallowed it. **_"Just to keep it safe. Now, where was I?" _**Fire began to encircle him. He slammed his paw down on a whimpering Kagato, hard enough to break bones, not enough to kill him. _**"What should we do to him, Hinata-chan?"**_

"_**I think making him watch as both him and this ship gets turned inside out is a good start." **_Chakra spread from the two into the walls around them. Soon, the whole ship glowed a dark red.

"Must go faster," Washu chanted as Ryu-ohki flew for the exit. "Must go faster! Go, go, go GO!" The chakra was catching up to them. Even as they escaped, the groan of straining metal reached into space. Soon, the biggest ship the universe had ever seen was a the color of a red giant star. Washu looked behind them as the ship suddenly crumpled in on itself and began to expand again. Kyuubi and Isonade were atop it. The screen focused in on something between them. They had done what they had said. The ship as well as Kagato had been turned inside out. What made her almost sick was that Kagato was still alive if his screaming was any sign.

"_**We won't let you die yet,"**_ Naruto said to him. **_"We have an eternity of torment planned for you."_**

"_**Like eating you body, slowly, piece by piece. Keeping you conscious through the whole thing and repairing the damage even as we go,"**_ Hinata said to him. **_"Oh, we have many things planned."_**

Washu realized what kind of power they had then. She could tell they were good people. But the power inside them was that of demons. And it knew no bounds.

—oo000oo—

Naruto walked back to the Masaki grounds like none of the pass trouble had happened. That Tenchi had not been the one to save him the first go round through the use of the three Light Hawk Wings. That Sasami had not been kidnapped. And worst of all for them, like he had not tortured a man beyond death. "Ryoko, this is yours," he held out the jewel.

She took it hesitantly. "This holds the greatest power in the universe... Maybe second greatest. You are just going to give it up?"

"I am not a tyrant that wants more power than I have a right to. I am just a demon." He said that last part with a sad smile. He then looked at Sasami and took on a stern look with her hands on his hips. "You, young lady, scared me."

"I know," Sasami replied, very sad. She did as he had told her and didn't see it. But she had felt it. And that they had had to release that part of themselves because she was caught made her very sad.

"Good," Naruto said before hugging her. "But I am more worried about whether or not you are okay."

When he finally released her, Washu came up to him. "Can I speak to you?"

"Sure... Let me guess, in private?"

"Yes, in here."

"The closest?"

She opened the door and pushed him in. It was a laboratory that was bigger than the house. "As with you, never judge things by appearances. Now, first, I am Washu, the greatest genius in the universe."

"I really don't like geniuses," Naruto stated. "Terms like that and dobe only push people higher or lower than they really are."

"...I shall keep that in mind. Now, anyway, I was hoping you tell me just what has been happening. You seem a catalyst of a few things from what I heard."

"No, I'm not. I'm certain that things would have continued on as they were without me here."

"Well, explain it to me anyway. Let's start with how everyone got involved with Kagato. And what happened to him."

"He had his soul bound to his body until it is destroyed. And we sent him adrift in space. Maybe if he is lucky, he will get pulled into the sun."

"That is pretty harsh even if he did hurt you and others."

"Worst, he tried to kill Sasami. You are pretty smart so you know who Tsunami is, correct?" She nodded. "I believe Sasami is something like the Jinchuuriki of my world."

"Jinchuuriki?"

"They are humans that have had a demon sealed inside their body. At one time, I was one. But when it came time for me to die, Kyuubi gave up his life for me to live. I always thought him an evil bastard but he did that..."

"And you think Tsunami is inside Sasami?"

"Yes. I once met someone that was after Kyuubi, to take him from my body. After he was driven off, I was told that if the Kyuubi was taken from me, I would die. I don't know if that is what would have happened if Sasami was parted from Tsunami, but I know I will never let that happen."

Naruto sighed. "Myself and Hinata were watching Sasami play down by the sacred tree. When Kagato appeared. He was spouting some shit about his slave and Ryoko. Next thing I knew, I was having to defend myself from what I thought was a Ryoko clone. But it might have actually been her if he was controlling her.

"Either way, I held back because I did not understand what was taking place. Hinata stood between Kagato and Sasami, her staff ready to kill him. As me and Ryoko fought, Kagato said, 'I finally found you Tsunami. Now, we shall leave this planet and your mortal form behind.' That is how I knew he would extract her. Next thing I knew, Tenchi and Katsuhito showed up.

"Tenchi was using his sword while Katsuhito grabbed the Gouda from my belt and used it. No asking how to use it. He already knew. Either Tenchi let him use sword Tenchi or, as I thought, he is Yosho. Turned out I was right. Kagato tried to take both the Gouda and Tenchi but couldn't remove them from the sacred tree where they had been thrown. He then surrounded Hinata and Sasami in a barrier. '...Come, prince of Juria. If you want these two alive, you will have to fight me. Aboard my ship'."

"Which led to me being released."

"Yes."

Washu thought for a moment. "You know, Ryoko and Ryo-ohki are my daughters. They told me about when you first met seven hundred years ago."

"...Yes?"

"I would very much like to find out the extent of your abilities."

Naruto arched an eyebrow. "...As in be an experiment? A test subject?"

"Ah, don't worry," Washu-chan said as she pushed him to a giant test tube. "This won't hurt much." All of a sudden, she was pushing her computer.

"Kawarimi no jutsu," Naruto said from the other side of the lab. "Replacing yourself with something else to escape enemy attacks. There is a whole world of people that can do that. Bye." He walked out the door.

"I see..." Washu smiled. "It will be hard but I will capture him for myself."

—oo000oo—

Sasuke, stripped of his rank as ninja for his betrayal as well as insults to the Hokage and the Council, sat in his home. He had his chakra sealed away to the point where even he could not reach it. Completely making the seal on his neck inert. As well as his Sharigan. His Mangekyo Sharigan was reflected in his eyes, the spiral of circles startling people that weren't use to seeing him. But they lacked anything that could make use of them.

The bottle slipped from his hands as he growled. "Damn you Naruto. This is your fault."

"Something wrong," a voice called from nowhere. A voice that even when he was drunk he would recognize.

"Come on out, Itachi! I thought my chance for revenge was over and gone! But you came to me instead. Really, I must thank you, older brother." A kunai appeared in his hands.

"...I am disappointed, Sasuke. You gained the Mangekyo only to lose it. No matter though. You still have achieved it's power. I wonder, could you even hurt me?"

Sasuke finally pinned down the voice and threw the kunai at the spot it came from. "Damn right I can." The kunai never made a sound when it hit it's target. But it did when it was thrown back. Taking Sasuke in the arm, he was pinned to the wall.

"My poor, poor, little brother," Itachi said, appearing from the darkness. "You just don't understand. You have never understood. These eyes are the way to power."

Sasuke started to laugh at that. He couldn't even force himself to stop. "Is that a fact? Is it? Something I had pointed out to me. If these eyes are so damn powerful, how did the first beat Madara? If these eyes are so powerful, why did the Second get chosen instead of the new leader of the Uchiha? The same with the Third? Why did a nobody become the strongest ninja in the world? Naruto's father, a nobody himself, beat the hell out of me even after I got these fucking things." He pulled the kunai from his eye.

"You know, you lying bastard, there is more than one way to get the Mangekyo. Not that it matters anymore. I really wished you chose a better time to come here."

"Why?"

"Because I haven't been left unguarded since I used the Tsukiomi on Kiba when he was assigned to watch over me." He turned his head and heard what Itachi missed. Two bodies, one made of wood, hitting the ground. "There was no less than twenty black ops ANBU here. Two of your group is dead. And so are you. I may not be the one to kill you but I will be satisfied."

Tobi and Kisame were forced inside. Fighting for their life. "This could have gone better," Tobi said. "But I guess now there is room for me. Diedara-sempai, I wish you a happy after life."

"Shut up, idiot," Kisame yelled. "Great fucking plan, Itachi!"

"It matters not, once I get them, we can leave." He turned around, not to find Sasuke, instead he saw Sharigan Kakashi with his own Mangekyo. Behind him was a pink flash as someone rescued Sasuke.

"Itachi," Kakashi said with a nod.

"Kakashi," Itachi replied. He tried to activate his Sharigan but Kakashi was ahead of him. A vortex appeared, catching Kisame and Itachi and pulling them in.

Tobi looked around and said, "Yeah, this could have gone a lot better. Bye." Without even a hand sign, he was gone.

"Kakashi-san, where did you send them?"

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "I am not completely sure. But I believe it sent them to another dimension."

—oo000oo—

Author's notes. Sorry it has been so long. I needed to read up on Tenchi Muyo to find out about the story line and decide where to take this. Next chapter starts an ark. Then I will continue on with what exactly happened to Itachi and Kisame. Not that I really need to. If you couldn't guess what, you have no right to read this. By the way, I believe I know what caused Kakashi to develop the Mangekyo. The sadness he felt at failing his students. Ja ne.


	7. Chapter 7, Daughters of Darkness

Author's Notes. Hinata and Naruto now look like they do in Shippuuden. But they still wear their guardian clothes

—oo000oo—

_Christmas, after Naruto arrived_

—oo000oo—

"Yawn! What sure a dreary dream!" Yuzuka said as she stretched. "Well, I wonder what trouble I can cause today... Huh?" She opened the tunnel to the Tree of Darkness and tilted her head at it. Something was different. "...Your power is being drawn by something else now, not just me." She flew back up to the monitor room and turned her screens on to the source. What she got was a house with people in it singing. They began flipping views until they settled on a blond haired boy with nine fox tails and a blue haired girl with three shark tails.

"HAHAHA! Oh goody, the Kyuubi is back and he brought the Isonade with him! Well, if they want, I guess I can let them take some f your strength. After all..." The screen in front of her changed to show the Tree of Light. "They are taking some of your power as well."

She looked around at the people that the two had bonded with. It wasn't unknown that demons would befriend mortals. She herself has done so a few times over the eons. "Yosho! And another Prince of Juria!" She growled as she remembered what the Juria did to her. "I'll make them pay!" She grabbed a hair from 'prince charming' as well as Kyuubi and Isonade.

Might as well have some fun with Kyuubi and Isonade as well," she giggled as she imagined what all she could do. She liked the old demons before they were sent to another dimension. And these two, while having a good streak, were living up to the name if what she saw what they did to the humanoid was any sign. That was so nasty she decided to hang a wall scroll of it in her room.

She went to her fusion tanks and took the black hair from the prince and mixed it with her own. She went to another and mixed the demon's hairs. "Soon, I am going to have so much fun with them!"

—oo000oo—

_**THE DAUGHTERS OF DARKNESS ARK!**_

—oo000oo—

Hinata opened the window and looked out over the hills. "Naruto-kun, wake up."

"...Mumble, mumble."

"Naruto!" She leaned in close and listened to what he was saying.

"...No...Don't..." She thought he was having a nightmare. "...That is my ramen, Hinata-chan."

She giggled. "Figures. Naruto..." she tried again, her voice sounding sweet. "WAKE UP, NARUTO-KUN!" The fox jumped up onto the ceiling, his hand holding the Gouda.

"What!? Oh, morning already?" He dropped down and gave Hinata a kiss. "Good morning, love."

She giggled as he held her. It had been a year now and nothing bad had happened since Kagato attacked them. "About time you woke up, Sasami is almost done with breakfast." She went over to the window. "Good morning, Ayeka-san."

"Good morning, Hinata-sama. Are you and Naruto going to visit the Fox Temple today?"

"Sasami said she wanted to teach Tenchi about Startica today so only Naruto is going while I stay and watch over Sasami."

"Have Naruto say hi for me then."

Sasami put the last pot to boil and went outside. "Mihoshi."

"Coming! Get in there," she pushed the last of the clothes in and started the washer. Mihoshi then brought out the wet laundry and started hanging them up on the line.

"Ha ha! Naruto-kun, I need to start cleaning! Stop tickling me!"

The older women chuckled. Even though they were thee most powerful beings in the universe, they acted like such children. Naruto walked out the house a few moments later. "Lady Ayeka, Lady Sasami, I am going to go check on the shrine before I go. I will be right back."

Sasami said "Okay. Make sure to get something to eat before you go."

Ryo-ohki changed into her child form and jumped on Naruto. "Mreow."

"Okay, little bit, I'll be back soon." He lifted her up and gave her a hug. He set her down and started walking away. "Hey, Ryoko, I'll make sure to grab some of that sake you like!"

She waved to him while brushing her teeth and cleaning the futons. "Thanks!"

—oo000oo—

"Morning Tenchi," Naruto said as he met him on the stairs. "Anything happen while you were up there?"

"Nope, same old peaceful temple. Naruto, you should relax. Nothing has happen since Kagato."

"But that doesn't mean something won't happen. I let down my guard before, I won't again." Naruto began looking around and then Tenchi felt it too. Something was coming.

"What was..." Naruto started to say before he looked back the way Tenchi came. On the steps, two young women were sitting. One was in a dress and a sun hat. She had pale skin and blue hair. The other was smaller around eight, she wore clothes reminiscent of his, but with both a red gem and a blue gem. Her hair was bright yellow, had two fox ears coming out of it, and her eyes were a pupil-less and sky blue. On her neck were three gills on each side and she had the tail of a fox behind her. It moved to reveal another like a shark's.

"DAD!" the young demoness said as she stood and jumped on Naruto.

"What!?" came from Tenchi as he hadn't seen her behind him. He heard footsteps behind him and turned around.

A girl was next to him. She took off her hat and said, "Daddy, I'm sorry I'm late."

—oo000oo—

Naruto poked his head inside and looked around. "Washu-chan, has something just happened to the time, space whatever?"

"Why do you asked, Naruto-kun?"

"...You wouldn't believe me if I just told you. Hinata-chan, you might see this."

Sasami came out of the house. "Hello, Naruto-kun! ...Eh? Who are those two with you and Tenchi?"

Ryoko came out, followed by Ayeka, and Washu. "Hey, who are you two," Ryoko asked.

"We have visitors," Mihoshi said, really excited. But then she saw something move behind the one by Naruto. "...Naruto, Did you grow another tail?"

Naruto grinned ruefully. "No, Mihoshi-san, I will always have nine tails."

"Then why do I see ten?"

The girl with Naruto turned to him. "Dad, who are these people?"

"WHAT!?" came from Washu-chan and Sasami. While Ryo-ohki meowed loudly.

"What is going on here," Tenchi's father asked when he came over to them. "Naruto, who are those two with you?"

"Well, you see..."

"I'm Uzumaki Kushina," the demoness said to them. "Are you friends of my father?" She looked at Sasami for a moment. "...Dad, is she one of your precious people?"

Naruto looked shocked. He had wondered about her being his daughter but that was a term he only said to his precious people. "Yes she is, Kushina."

And what about her," Ryoko asked, pointing to the girl by Tenchi. She hid behind him. "Hey! Stop hiding already!"

"Tenchi, please explain this," his father said.

"Well you see, I was walking from the temple while Naruto was walking to it and... Uh..." The girl smiled and leaned against him.

"Daddy!"

"AH!" came from his father, Ayeka, and Ryoko.

"Tenchi, is there something you would like to tell us about?"

"NO! She's joking! Right?"

"Of course not, daddy!" Tenchi dropped his shoulders.

"...Naruto-kun," came from Hinata as she looked at the girl hugging him. At first, she was afraid he might have found someone else to love. A fox demon like himself. But then she saw the shark tail as well.

"MOMMY!" Kushina jumped on her the second she let go of Naruto.

"No!" Sasami groaned.

—oo000oo—

"Itadimasu," Kushina said before she started devouring a bowl of ramen. Followed by the sticks as well.

"We lose more chop sticks that way," Naruto said while one of his tails scratched his cheek.

"Kushina, you should know better than that," Hinata said to her.

"Sorry, mommy."

"How can you two just accept this is happening," Ryoko demanded.

"Because the proof is as plain as our tails," Naruto told her. "Besides, I'm sure Washu can do a test to prove it."

"There is no way that girl can be your daughter just like she can't be Tenchi's daughter!"

"Ryoko, do you know any other way to explain her," Hinata asked.

"You two aren't even old enough to have children!"

They looked at her and blushed. "Actually, Ryoko, we can. We just choose to be in these forms."

"Mommy, dad, why is she mad at me and cousin Mayuka?"

"It is just hard to explain," Naruto said, ruffling up her hair. She pouted angrily as she put it back in place.

"Dad! You always do that! Even though it always takes a long time to get it right."

Naruto grinned. "That is just what fathers do, Kushina."

"NO! I don't believe that they are who they say!" She pointed to Mayuka. "Who are you really and what do you want from Tenchi!?"

"I am his daughter," she yelled back at Ryoko.

"When did he have you then!? When he was six!?

"I can't explain it!"

Ryoko formed one of her energy swords. "Tell the truth!"

"Ryoko, calm down," came from Tenchi.

"What are you nuts," Mayuka demanded.

"No, I am very, _very_ mad!" She lunged at Mayuka who ducked under her attack and started running.

"No, please stop!"

"Oh, so now you are being polite. Tell me what you want!"

"NO!" Energy began to flow off of Mayuka and she created the Lighthawk Sword.

"Mayuka!" Kushina yelled as the Coral Staff formed in her hands and she jumped to help her friend. The two swung at Ryoko only to be caught by Katsuhito.

"I'm sorry ladies but I just don't allow killing in the house for any reason."

"Okay, gomen," Kushina said, bowing to him.

"Yes, I'm sorry too," Mayuka said to him.

"Grandpa, did you see it, she had the Lighthawk Sword!"

"Relax Tenchi, don't get bent out of shape. You know, I have really worked up an appetite. How about you Missy, you want some noodles?"

"Ramen! Yay!" Everyone sweat dropped, all thinking the same thing. _'Yeah, she is their daughter.'_

Washu sighed, "I guess this means I don't get my favorite test subject after all. Ryoko, it seems to me you aren't worried about Kushina getting close to Naruto-sama and Hinata-sama. But Mayuka getting close to Tenchi hits the wrong button."

"They are demons of the strongest nature!"

"And you happen to be in love with Tenchi."

"I can't believe you believe she is who she says."

"Ryoko, I thought you knew." She quickly grabbed a hair from both Kushina and Mayuka. "I don't believe anything without scientific evidence! Thank you for cooperating, girls!" She quickly ran into her lab, smiling as she did.

"GRR! Come back here," Kushina yelled, her mood shifting just to just like Naruto. She swiped her staff at her but the door closed before she could.

Rire looked to Naruto and mewed. "I noticed she smells just like me," Naruto said to her.

—oo000oo—

"Ramen, ramen, ramen," Kushina chanted as she ate. She had a whole pot to herself.

"Where do they put it all," Mihoshi asked.

"I heard Washu say they have a 'hyper accelerated metabolism'," Tenchi's father said.

Mayuka looked at her cousin consume the noodles so she tried some herself. "Hmm, delicious!"

"That's swell," Tenchi said, right next to her.

"Do you like noodles, daddy?"

"Uh, sure."

"Which do you like better, noodles or me?"

"Well, I, that is, uh..."

"Here daddy, let me help you." Mayuka pulled some noodles from the bowl.

"I think I can handle it myself."

"But I want to." She put the noodles in his cup. "Ah, there, for you." She gave him back his cup.

"Ah gee, thanks a lot," Tenchi said nervously as he took it back. This whole time, he could see Ayeka and Ryoko shaking, ready to explode. He thought it would happen when Ryoko stood up, shaking the table. But Katsuhito cleared his throat and she sat back down with some effort.

"...Daddy, is Ryoko upset or something."

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

Kushina looked up from her ramen and swallowed. "Dad, is something wrong?"

Naruto couldn't help but grin, he remembered that denseness. "Everyone is just wondering what is going on, Kushina. This is kind of hard to take. Especially with how big you two are." Kushina tilted her head in confusion. But she soon went onto more important matters. "Sasami-niisan, I'm done. I'll take the pan and bowl into the kitchen." She also took her still intact chop sticks.

"Huh," came from Naruto

Hinata looked at her. "Kushina, why did you call Sasami that?"

"Because she is one of dad's precious people, kaasan. All of dad's precious people is like a big sister or brother to me." She looked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Naruto smiled at Kushina and then at Sasami. "Looks like you are a godmother in the future, Sasami."

"How do you know they are from the future," Sasami asked.

Naruto shrugged, "It makes sense to me that they would be."

"Well, I am glad to hear she is okay," came from Mayuka as she reached for some more noodles. She reached for some more noodles and Ryoko grabbed the ones she was pulled out, breaking them "What are you doing!?"

"Whatever I want!"

"Those are my noodles!"

"Wrong!" They stood up as their anger grew.

"What's your problem!?"

"You're the problem, you little phony!"

Mayuka growled at her. "Oh yeah!?" She stomped a foot on the table.

Ryoko returned the gesture. "Yeah, wanna do something it!?"

Tenchi stood up and stretched. "Ah, what a great meal." He started to walk away. "Oh boy, I am stuffed. See ya later."

"Where are you going daddy?"

"Ah, I think I'll go take a bath." He left the room.

"I'll come too!" Mayuka ran from the table, slipping her dress off as she went. She made it to the hallway before Ayeka and Ryoko grabbed her. "HAH! Why'd you do that!?"

—oo000oo—

Washu slurped her noodles. "Hmm, so that is her story." She looked over at the second DNA strand. "And there is hers." She laughed a little about Tenchi's problem but sighed at her own.

—oo000oo—

"Now explain it again and this time try making sense," Ryoko said to Mayuka, much calmer than she was earlier.

"You can start with telling us why you came here," Ayeka told her.

"To see my daddy, I really love my daddy," Mayuka replied.

"She's not your daddy," Ryoko growled.

"Ryoko, you should stop yelling at her," Mihoshi said to Ryoko. "You're not helping things."

"Oh fine."

"We know your name already but where are you from, Mayuka," Ayeka asked her.

Mayuka smiled as she turned, "Uh... Well, I don't know."

"What? Now stop playing games with us!"

"I'm not playing a game, believe me," Mayuka replied.

"How about something else then," Mihoshi asked. "Where is you mother? Why isn't she here with you, huh dear?"

"My mother?"

"That's right."

"I don't remember anything about my mother but I remember my father's face very well."

"Oh, I that case... We only have to think about who has blue hair that we know!"

"Come on now," Hinata said as she held Kushina's hand along with Naruto. The two older women took one look at her hair and growled.

"No, can't be Hinata," Mihoshi said. "Her eyes are nothing like hers."

"...Hey, Sasami has blue hair," Mayuka offered.

Both remember how Tsunami looked and that she said Sasami would look just like her. "God, I hope not," they said.

"...Maybe we should think about what happened to her," Mihoshi said. "Did you mother die, Mayuka?"

"No."

"Why don't you remember her," Ayeka asked.

"I don't know. I just don't, that's all."

"Hey, maybe she has amnesia or something," Mihoshi stated.

Tenchi was listening nearby. "No, that can't be it. She remembers my face or at least thinks she does."

"Tenchi," Washu said to him.

"Ah, hi there. I was just on my way to take a bath."

"I discovered something very interesting about that girl, Tenchi."

"What was that?"

"First off, you really are her father. Congrats." Tenchi make this pitiful noise and dropped the container he held.

Sasami came up. "Hey, want to have some watermelon, Washu?"

"Affirmative."

"Hey everyone, I'm cutting some watermelon, want some?" She ran outside.

Tenchi finally moved. "Washu, how can I be that girl's father?"

"Don't know. But Naruto and Hinata really is Kushina's parents. And they are just as confuse as you."

—oo000oo—

"And Washu actually expects us to believe that nonsense," Ryoko asked.

"Let's see. Mayuka says she is Tenchi's daughter so that means her mother must be Tenchi's wife. That's only logical."

"What," Ayeka asked. "Look, Mihoshi, there is no proof of any of this so just stop chattering."

"That's right," Ryoko agreed. "And just when did Tenchi get married, huh?"

"That's easy, in the future!"

Ryoko pointed at Mayuka. "Are you saying that little brat right there is from the future!?"

Mayuka took a bite out of her watermelon and spat the seeds out. "Wow, Sasami, look how far they flew!"

"She is not Tenchi's daughter," Ryoko said again.

"Absolutely correct," Ayeka agreed.

"Wrong-o, Mihoshi has it right this time." Washu walked over to the watermelon behind them. "Yeah, that's right girls. I tested the genetic structure of her hair... Hey, this looks pretty good! ...Anyway, half of her DNA matches Tenchi just as you would expect from her father." Mihoshi looked happy while Ayeka and Ryoko looked shocked.

"See, I just knew it," Mihoshi cheered.

"That is impossible," Ryoko stated.

"Maybe but there was a rip in the time space grids," she paused to spit the seeds over the other women and take another bite. "...It happened right before they showed up. Quite a coincidence, wouldn't you say?"

Naruto, behind them and covered with the seeds, wiped them off and said, "There is no such thing as coincidence."

"Then, they really did come from the future," Hinata asked.

"Well, there is no proof yet and I haven't quite figured out the mother side of her DNA." Washu took another bite. "Maybe...its one of you lucky girls!"

Ayeka took on a dreamy look. "Lord Tenchi's wife is one of us girls? It might be me. I could just imagine."

"Oh yeah, fat chance, Ayeka," Ryoko said.

"Could be me," Mihoshi said. "Or maybe Sasami when she is grown up. She does have the blue hair."

"You are all too young to think about that," Naruto told them, making Washu laugh.

"Very funny now which one of us looks like Mayuka. What do you think, Mayuka," Ayeka asked as she turned around. But she only saw Naruto and Hinata. "Where is she?"

"Mayuka and Kushina went to play," Naruto stated.

"...I know where they went," Ryoko shouted.

—oo000oo—

Tenchi sighed as he tried to relax in the hot water. "A daughter from the future, now that is confusing." He didn't hear the steps behind him. _'I sure don't feel like a father. Maybe this is just Washu's idea of a joke. Anyway, I'm glad I could come here to get away from all that.'_

Two hands covered his eyes. "Guess who?"

Tenchi dropped under the water and away from the hands. He came back up, looked at the naked Mayuka and Kushina and turned away, making sure to cover himself. "What are you two doing here!?"

Both Kushina and Mayuka giggled. "You shouldn't leave me behind daddy! Its so mean and I want to be here."

"I'm taking a bath here, girls!" As he said that, he turned around.

Mayuka jumped on his back. "Good, I'll take one with you. You're turning red, daddy!"

"AH! Mayuka, get off of me!" He pulled away from her. "Listen to me. You stay right there and I'm going to get out and put on a towel."

Myuka jumped on him. "Don't get out yet, daddy!"

"Yeah, uncle!" Kushina said as she jumped on him as well, wanting attention too.

"We'll scrub your back and you can scrub ours like before," Mayuka said to him.

"No! Kushina, Mayuka, please get out! Kushina, if your father see you like this, I'm afraid of what he will do!"

"I'm sure dad will understand!"

_'He maybe sweet to you but he is a demon to others at times'_ Tenchi thought.

"Tenchi," came from Ryoko as she ran in. Both her and Ayeka stopped when they saw what was happening.

"I am sure you are over reacting," came from Naruto behind her. He reached them and saw his daughter clinging to Tenchi. "...Tenchi, you have until I reach five to run. Four..."

"Naruto, Ryoko, it isn't how it seems, I can explain everything." Both roared as they lunged at them. Tenchi ran for dear life, afraid of both.

"When I catch you, I am sure as hell going to alter the future!"

"I'm going to get that brazen little hussy! She knows exactly what she is doing!"

Katsuhito and Hinata appeared, caught both girls and wrapped them in a towel. "That's a good girl. Next time you can take a bath with your grandfather," Katsuhito said to Mayuka.

"Are you Tenchi's father?"

"Something like that."

"Okay, that will be fun!"

While Hinata, wearing a towel herself, "Come on, we'll go take a bath with dad." She caught Naruto by the ear before he could strangle Tenchi. He began to purr as Hinata rubbed it while she pulled him along. Making Kushina laugh.

Ryoko and Ayeka watched the both groups walk away. "...Is it just me or are they all acting weird," Ryoko asked.

—oo000oo—

"AH!" Yazuka screamed while she ran around. "He had to ruin it just as it was getting good!" She dropped to the ground and started thinking about when she first met Yosho. She growled at how it was one of her good memories.

—oo000oo—

Author's notes: Now, if I was trying to make some one suffer, I would create a daughter for a person that shows the early signs to be a over protective father. The type that does come after with that shotgun he shows you on the first date with the intent to use it. Not a bluff like most fathers.


	8. Chapter 8, Daughters of Darkness part 2

**_The Daughters of Darkness, Part 2!_**

—oo000oo—

Hinata looked around and smiled. It seemed her daughter developed Naruto's desire to have fun. Because someone just put on the music from that American movie, Jaws. The water of the bath stirred behind her and she looked at it. Nothing. Then a set of fox ears broke the water and was moving closure to her.

Hinata giggled as the music started to pick up. "Oh no, a dangerous shark is on the loose." The ears sunk below the water before... Kushina jumped back up and started splashing Hinata. "No! Help! Naruto-kun, save me!"

Naruto laughed from where he was sitting. "I would, Hinata-chan, but I'm not very strong in the water." Hinata hid behind him. "HEY!" Kushina splashed him as well. "...Okay, kit, you asked for it." Both his arms and all his tails started slashing her. Then they turned on Hinata. "And that is for hiding behind me!"

"No!" Her hands flashed through handsigns and a dragon of water appeared.

"N-Now Hinata-chan, n-no n-need to g-go that far."

Hinata scratched the dragon's head. "Sic' em."

"AH!" Kushina screamed as she hid behind her father. He picked her up and started running from the dragon. Not fast enough though.

—oo000oo—

"Hmm, Mayuka's father is Tenchi. There is no doubt of that," Washu said as she absent minded picked at her icee. "But someone intentionally blurred her mother's DNA. They don't want us to know who is it."

"AH! Don't," Mayuka complained outside.

"You'll catch a cold, Mayuka," Mihoshi replied. "Your hair is dripping wet." The sound of a slash and a thud resounded across the hills. Mihoshi, Sasami, Ryo-ohki, and Mayuka straightened and looked at their floating bathhouse. Water was going down the inside of the glass. "What was that?"

Mayuka shrugged. "I don't know. Ow!"

"There, all dry now," Mihoshi said to her. She picked up a brush and combed her hair out. "You know, that was very brave!"

"What do you mean," Mayuka asked.

"Fighting Ryoko," Sasami told her excitedly. "Only Naruto and Hinata have ever done it evenly."

She tilted her head. "But they are just kids. Almost as young as me."

"They may not look it," Mihoshi said to her, "but they are demons over seven hundred years old. They tore through dimensions to get here."

"Are they really that strong?"

"Sure are," Sasami told her.

"Mayuka, raise your arms please." When she did, Mihoshi pulled a dress over her head. "There!" As Mayuka stood up, Ryo-ohki gave an approving "Mreow".

"Ah, Mayuka, you look so pretty," Sasami told her.

She laughed as she spun in place a few times. "I like being pretty. I know, I will go show daddy!" She ran inside and saw Washu point at the stair case.

"You'll find Tenchi right up there," she said with a smile on her face.

Mayuka stopped and headed up them. "Thanks!"

"Whoa," Mihoshi said, holding something in front of her eyes. "Wow, its silver and shiny."

"What's that you got there, Mihoshi," Washu asked her.

"Oh, look Washu, a silver hair."

"Where did this come from," Washu asked.

"In the brush after I combed Mayuka's hair," Mihoshi told her.

"So its Mayuka's," Washu said in wonder.

—oo000oo—

Tenchi sighed, "I never dreamed I would be a father at my age. What am I saying, I can't be a father, no way. I'm not like Naruto and Hinata, only appearing to be teenagers."

Outside, Ryoko and Ayeka were guarding his room. "What do you want," Ryoko asked.

"You may not enter Lord Tenchi's room," Ayeka told Mayuka. "He isn't feeling very well."

"Understandable," Ryoko stated, "considering he was threatened with castration by the most powerful demon in the universe."

"Which is your fault," Ayeka told Mayuka.

"How so," she asked.

"If you hadn't of taken Kushina in there, Naruto wouldn't have followed," Ryoko told her. "Now go away."

"Okay," Mayuka said, sounding sad. "I'm really sorry." She walked back down the stairs where she saw Sasami with a pile of folded clothes.

"Hi, Mayuka, how is Tenchi doing?"

"I don't know. I guess he isn't feeling well."

"I'm sorry... Hey, how about you help me a bit before Naruto and Hinata get back!"

"Huh, why? What happens when they get back?"

"They usually go visit a temple about a three hours' walk from here once a week, this morning was this week's. But since you and Kushina showed up, they delayed it to this afternoon. I'm sure they would love to take you along with me. Kushina as well!"

"Hee hee, okay, that sounds like fun. But three hours..."

"Yeah, we will get there in about three minutes. They'd get there sooner but they have to go slower to make sure we don't get her.

"Now that does sound fun!"

—oo000oo—

Washu looked at the data from the silver hair compared to Mayuka's normal hair and found it was a fifty percent match. "That's it! I have all the data I need, I just need to put it together!" She started pressing buttons on her keyboard to unravel the mystery that is Mayuka.

—oo000oo—

"Oh my GOD," Mayuka screamed as held onto Naruto along with Kushina, who was laughing. "This is so fast!" The two were jumping from tree to tree, with the jumps lasting seventy five feet each. Off to Naruto's right, Hinata was carrying Sasami who was also having the time of her life.

They stopped in a tree that overlooked the shrine. "Oh," Kushina cried out when she saw temple grounds. Hinata and Naruto both told her to keep it down.

Mayuka looked down and nearly cried out. A group of fox kits were playing within the walls. "Why do we have to keep it down," she asked in a whisper.

"B-Because we need to see if th-there is anyone in-inside," Hinata told her. "If th-there isn't, we can go in like this. I-If not, I will change into my h-human form while Naruto changes into his fox form..." Both her and Naruto looked at Kushina. "K-Kushina, honey, can you change yet?"

"Uh...I can try. Into what?"

Naruto's ears twitched as he looked down. "There are visitors, they are talking about the Nine Tails that visits." He smiled at Kushina as he set her and Mayuka down on a branch. "Careful. I would like you to change into a fox, like this." He fell forward, his clothes turning yellow, and changing into fur. He yipped. _"You try it."_

"Okay!" She closed her eyes and focused on a fox. She lost her balance and was held by her mother. _"Did I do it," _she asked excitedly.

"_Almost," _Naruto told her. "_Now, focus on changing your shark tail into a fox and hiding your gills." _When she did, Naruto picked her up by in his jaws and jumped down. Hinata made her shark features fade away before picking the Sasami and Mayuka up and jumping down to the path.

—oo000oo—

Yahiko smiled when he heard the familiar yip. Out his door, he saw the fox kits stop playing as they all stood up, their ears pointed at the source. He heard the cry from the Kyuubi again.

"_Hello kits,"_ Naruto said to them. Just before they all cried out and rushed him.

"_Who is this,"_ one said.

"_Look, she has two tails,"_ another cried, tugging a little on one of Kushina's tails.

The other two jumped on Kushina, making Naruto laugh. When he heard Yahiko stop at the door behind him, he turned and bowed to him.

"Great Nine Tails, we are once again honored... I'll be, a two tails fox."

People inside the temple came out. "There he is," a boy said excitedly. "And look, he brought a two tail!" He went over to pet them. The normal kits looked at him for all of a moment before they jumped off Kushina and ran at him, demanding attention. The two adult foxes shook their heads at the display their kits were creating. They walked over to Naruto.

"_Lord Kyuubi, who might this be,"_ the vixen asked.

"_This is my daughter, Kushina," _Naruto told them, as proud as can be.

The male nodded. _"She smells like your mate, Lady Isonade. I did not know she was having a litter."_

"_That is just it, she wasn't."_ Naruto told them about all of it. _"Say hello, Kushina."_

"_Hello, it is an honor to be welcomed into your home,"_ she said before she rushed after the other kits.

"_Very odd," _the vixen said. _"But there is no doubt that she is your kit."_

"_Ah, there is Lady Isonade now," _the male said before the two went to greet her.

"Hello again," Sasami said as she pet them. "How are you doing Rire," she asked the vixen. She replied with a yip, making Sasami laugh as she licked her face.

Yahiko stared at Hinata then Kushina and back while Mayuka chased after the kits. "Lady Hinata, if you are here who is that," he asked.

Hinata smiled as she whispered, "My daughter."

He dropped his jaw. "C-Congratulations! I had no idea!"

"It w-was a s-surprise," she told him. "Mayuka, sweetheart, this is Head Priest Yahiko."

"Hello," she said before continuing chasing them.

"She is a friend of Sasami's," Hinata told him. "The temple looks good today."

"Mr. Harakara came by with several men to make sure everything looks good. He said it was the least he could do after all the publicity he had gotten by this. Oh, here is his company's new business card." He gave her a card with the picture of a nine tail fox in the corner. He smiled as he said, "he said it just fit." It made Hinata smile as well. "And how is Katsuhito doing?"

"H-He is good. Still st-struggling against t-time but it is a b-battle well fought."

"Good to hear, good to hear." He looked at Naruto as the kits bowled into him, knocking him over. Followed by Mayuka and the other children that were visiting. Then at the adults that were staring in awe of him. "I cannot thank you two enough for this," he told her. "Uh-oh," he said as was customary whenever someone took out a camera and Naruto grinned. They took a picture, trying to get him but only got they kits as he vanished. Then he moved closer to them and they tried again. Only for Naruto to block the lens with a tail. This continued for three more tries before finally, Naruto Naruto picked up Kushina and set her in front of him.

"...Daddy, do you think she is his kit," a girl asked her father.

He was quiet a moment while he looked at them. He didn't move and he kept the kit there as well. He grinned as realized what this was. A father showing off his child. "I do, honey," he said as he took several pictures from different angles. "From page worthy," he said when he got the last one.

Tai put his camera away as well. When he became a priest here, this was the last thing he expected. And he couldn't enjoy it more. "This is going to be a picture of the sign!" Naruto yipped before nudging Kushina to go play again before he jumped up onto his customary spot on the coin box to watch them.

Yahiko looked at the looks both Isonade and Kyuubi were giving the kits, especially the two tails. "Something wrong," he asked Isonade.

"We are loving our time with Kushina," Hinata said to him. "And I want more. So many more."

Yahiko laughed. "One is usually all it take to make a family say they have had enough or they want as many as possible. I myself am the middle child of five."

Hinata smiled before going over and scratching Naruto's ears. "I am going to take Sasami and Mayuka back, dear heart." Naruto growled under skillful hands and nodded. Hinata walked over to Sasami first, who was reading the words on a plaque of a fox.

"Hinata-sama, what does 'monogamous' mean?"

"It means that they only have one love," Hinata told her.

"...Oh," Sasami said, disheartened.

"What is wrong," Hinata asked her. Before looking at the plaque and reading. _'Foxes live in groups. In these groups, there is only one mating male. Despite this, foxes are monogamous.'_ "...Sasami-chan, are you in love with Naruto-kun?" Time to bring it out in the open.

Sasami looked down and traced circles in the sand. "...Yes..."

Hinata sighed. "I am sorry, Sasami, I am. But Naruto loves me and I love him."

"I know... Just, he was so nice when I met him and he swore to protect me... Although I guess I always would lose to you. I mean, you are perfect! You know how to fight, you control water. You cook, clean. There is nothing I can do that you can't do better. And you are beautiful. Look at me, I'm only a child."

"Oh, I see," Hinata said, realizing it now. "Well, first, Naruto seems like the perfect guy, doesn't he?" Sasami nodded. "Well, while he is a great guy, he isn't the only great guy out there. Don't worry, you will meet the one for you. Second, you are a great person as well. I happen to know that you are going to look like a goddess when you grow up."

"Really," Hinata asked.

"Told so by Tsunami herself."

"Wow, Hinata-sama, you know everyone!"

"Well, I know a few people." She rubbed her hair and stood up. "Let's go home. Mayuka, time for us to head home."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry, there are fox kits there for you to play with."

As they started to walk away, Kushina stood up, throwing the other kits off her, and bound after them. But Naruto got in the way. _"No, Kushina, you can't follow."_

"_But...but...Kaa-san is leaving!" _She started to cry, making Naruto panic.

"_Now, now, stop. Please stop! Hinata is just going ahead so people don't suspect anything."_

Kushina stopped crying. _"Oh."_

_'Crocodile tears,'_ Naruto realized.

Yahiko laughed at that. "That child has her father like putty in her paws."

—oo000oo—

Hinata got them back and had them play a game inside. She watched while Sasami, Mihoshi, and Mayuka were folding paper into cranes. Mihoshi winked at her before doing it completely wrong and coming out with two paper men. "Oh, what I do!?"

"Like this, Mihoshi," Mayuka said before showing her again.

"Oh I see!" She folded it again. "There!" This time a frog, making both girls giggle.

"That is...very nice," Hinata said, sitting down next to her.

"My older sister did the same thing when I was their age," Mihoshi whispered.

Mayuka made another care. "I'm going to make more of these birdies, lots more!"

"Good, you can give one of them to Tenchi when he wakes up. It'll make a great present."

"A present... Ah!" She stood up and went to the box she brought. "I almost forgot! I got this present to give to my daddy!"

"What is it," Sasami asked as she sat down and opened it. A light appeared and a hologram of a decorated tree appeared above the box.

"Wow, its so pretty," Mihoshi said.

"It is very pretty," Hinata agreed.

"Its beautiful, its a Christmas tree, isn't it," Sasami asked.

"Christmas, what's that," Mayuka asked. "This is for Startica, the summer star festival on Juria. Its so fun."

"I should have known," Sasami said. "But it is kind of like Christmas."

"What's Startica," Mihoshi asked.

"Summer Solstice on Juria," Hinata told her.

"There is a tree like on Christmas but we celebrate like a Japanese summer star festival." They didn't notice Mayuka start to nod off. "If a girl spends Startica with a special boy, the myths and legends say that when they grow up they will fall in love and get married. Gee, it must be the Startica season right now on Juria."

"Yawn. That's nice," Mihoshi said. "Really romantic... Is that why you tried to get Naruto alone this time last year?"

Sasami blushed while Hinata arched an eyebrow at her. She decided to change the subject. "Mayuka fell asleep. I wonder who her mother is." Moments later, she rested her head on her arms and fell asleep as well.

Hinata looked at all three of them as they all nodded off. After a moment, she closed her eyes. "...Ah hah, there it is." Some one was using energy to induce sleep, she felt it try to tug at her. "Washu? ...Nope. Kai." The feeling didn't leave so it wasn't chakra. Her eyes growing heavy, she rested her head on the table. After fifteen minutes, the person did not show themselves. Hinata stood up. "You going to come out," she called. But she didn't receive an answer. After searching the house, she found everyone else was asleep. So she knocked on the door to Washu's lab.

"Come in," she called, letting her enter.

"Hey Washu-chan, I think some one or something is making everyone fall asleep."

"...Hmm. Interesting. Let me check the monitors... Huh? Someone is jamming the signals from them!" Hinata turned and tried to open the door but it was stuck. She started to growl as she reared back a fist to smash it. "Don't! You'll collapse the dimension!"

"We are trapped then," Hinata growled. "Someone doesn't want us to interfere. Naruto-kun, hurry home."

—oo000oo—

Tenchi poked his head out of his door and saw Ryoko and Ayeka asleep. "Great guards, uh huh," he said, ruefully. Walking downstairs, he saw Sasami, Mihoshi, and Mayuka asleep at the table, making him smile.

After he left, the toy came back to life and Yuzuka appeared in the light. "Wake up Mayuka. Mayuka!"

—oo000oo—

Kushina was nuzzling into her father's back when she felt it. Her face turned ghost while pale and she let out a soft scream. Naruto dropped from his jumped and looked at her. "What is it, Kushina!? What's wrong!?"

"...D-Daddy...something is wrong with Mayuka-niisan. I-I c-can feel it."

Naruto's eye widened. "Hinata..." Slinging his daughter around his back, Naruto once again shifted forms. His clothing faded away as fur covered his body. He grew until he was two hundred feet tall. _**"Kushina, hold onto me as tight as you can!"**_ Feeling her dig into his fur, he crouched and jumped, clearing a mountain

—oo000oo—

Tenchi was grabbing his basket when Mayuka came up to him. "Hey, you changed your clothes."

Mayuka spun around him and grabbed his arm. "I have a great idea," she said with a giggle. "Come on, I'll show you." She started pulling him along, heading for the stairs. They just passed Ayeka's ship, which she only used to sleep in, when a shadow passed over them. Kyuubi landed in front of them, snarling.

"_**STOP,"**_ he growled, knocking them off their feet. **_"Sorry, Kushina, what is wrong with her?"_**

"I-I d-don't know, daddy." Naruto changed back and set his daughter on the ground.

"Kushina," Naruto said, walking to her. "What were you just doing?"

"I..." She shook her head and Naruto noticed her eyes returned focus on her surrounding. "I don't know."

"What do you mean," Tenchi asked. "You just said you wanted to show me something."

"But I really don't know what you are talking about," she said, confused.

"Tenchi, where I come from, there is a class of skill called genjutsu," Naruto told him. "These, unlike ninjutsu, effect the mind. I even once met a woman who's mind was being controlled and made to do what the person wanted."

"You think Mayuka is being controlled," Tenchi realized.

"...And not just Mayuka," Naruto said after a moment. "Kushina felt that something was wrong with her. So she might be under it as well."

"Huh," the two girls asked.

"And that is all I needed to know," Ryoko shouted behind them. She arched right up to Mayuka and began to yell at her. "Where were you taking Tenchi!?"

"I don't know!"

"Don't lie!" Ryoko about grabbed her but Naruto stopped her.

"No, I think I know a better way."

—oo000oo—

Naruto opened the door to Washu's lab. "Wa...Hinata-chan!" He rushed in and hugged her. "I was worried."

"We are fine," she told him. "Did you find who locked us in?"

"I didn't know you were. Come on in, girls." Mayuka and Kushina came in with the younger looking like she had her hand caught in the cookie jar.

"What happened," Hinata asked.

"I think they might be under something like a genjutsu," Naruto told her. "Because Mayuka was just doing something with Tenchi but she has no idea what that was. And Kushina knew that it happened."

"Kaa-san, am I in trouble," she asked.

"Of course not dear," Hinata said, giving her a hug. "Kai," she said, trying to release the jutsu if that was what it was. But nothing changed. "Washu-chan, can you see possibly help them?"

"I can try," she said, putting down the vial with the black and silver hair. "Mayuka, do you see this," she said to her. "These are two hairs I got from you. One is as I would expect from Tenchi's daughter. But this one... This one is the strangest thing I have ever seen. You see, the DNA from it produced it as a real silver hair. This is metal. And it belonged to your mother."

"My mother," she said excitedly. "Really?"

"Yes. Which means we have yet to meet your mother. There is no known species that produces such hair." She sighed before returning to normal. "Well, time to go in the machine," she said, sounding like Washu-chan again. She motioned to a chair and held out some head gear. "You too Kushina."

"But..." she said, hiding behind Hinata. "Mommy, do I have to?"

"...Naruto-kun, I don't feel comfortable with this."

"Then I will start with Mayuka," Washu told them. "Mayuka, have you ever gotten a needle shot?" She waited until she nodded. "You know how scared you were when you first go one? Really scared, right?"

"I was."

"This is just like that," Washu said, giving her a smile as she sat her down. "You see, if you are really scared of it, it will seem to really hurt," she said, setting the monitor on her head. "But if you relax and let the moment pass without thinking of it...It will be over with before you realize it. All done."

"That's it?"

"Affirmative." She smiled at Kushina, "You're next little one."

Kushina looked from her to her parents and then at Washu. "Promise it won't hurt?"

"I promise," she said as she picked her up and set her on the chair. "Hey, do you know who done it?"

"Done what?"

"Who ate all the carrots, of course. Tenchi and I can't seem to solve it. What about you?"

Kushina tilted her head, trying to think of who might have done it. "Uh...Oh, I know! Ryo-ohki!"

"Ryo-ohki? Are you sure?"

"Believe it!"

"Okay, I believe it. And we are done," Washu said, taking the monitor off her. "Now, you two go play, while I analyze what I just collected."

"Okay," they said before running off.

The two demons watched them leave before turning back to Washu. "You would make an great mother, Washu," Naruto told her.

"I was once," she said ruefully. "Now, here is what I did." The screen showed two different brains. "The left is Kushina, the right is Mayuka. If either ever get controlled again, then their own brain waves will be oppress. Also," she pointed to Kushina, "I found an underlying 'thought'. I am still translating it but I know it has to do with Mayuka."

"And what of Mayuka," Hinata asked.

"I don't know. I need you two to watch her to make sure that nothing happens." They nodded and walked out. "...You honestly think so, Naruto?"

"No, I know so," he said, looking at her over his shoulder, smiling. "Believe it."

When they left, Washu sighed. "Why are the good ones always taken?"

—oo000oo—

"Fox Fire!" Orbs of blue, green, orange, yellow, red, and purple fire danced on the tips of Naruto's tails before they flew into the night air.

"Wow," Kushina said as she chased one, laughing.

"Here, Mayuka," Sasami said, giving her a sparkler. "Don't touch the end."

"Thanks Sasami!" She spun it around, watching it leave behind a light trail. "Daddy, these are so pretty! What are they?"

"Fire works," Tenchi told her.

"Ow!" Kushina caught one of the flames.

"Let me see," Naruto said, taking her hand. "...Just a burn." He sucked on the finger to remove the heat while using chakra to heal it. "All better."

"Thanks, dad!" She hugged him before he went running around again.

—oo000oo—

Yuzuka watched how happy they all looked and found herself getting mad. This was how Startica was supposed to go... She began to growl before she shouted. "Burn them all, Mayuka!"

—oo000oo—

"Hmm, So that is it," Washu said. "She is supposed to protect Mayuka." Mayuka's monitor flared white, while a little of the same happened to Kushina. "What!? Its happening! Naruto, Hinata, stop Mayuka!"

—oo000oo—

"Naruto, Hinata, stop Mayuka," they heard Washu yell.

They looked at her and saw that distant look on her face again as she grabbed more sparklers and ran for the largest of the fireworks. Hinata caught her before she could throw them inside the flames. "Mayuka...Mayuka, wake up!"

Her eyesight returned to normal. "What happened?"

"Are you okay, Kushina," Naruto asked his daughter. She was huddled on the ground, her knees pulled to her chest, and her arms and tails wrapped around her. "What is wrong?"

"T-The bad thing came after M-Mayuka-niisan again, I could feel it."

Naruto picked her up. "Let's go inside."

"Come on," Hinata said, taking Mayuka's hand.

"Enough," Ryoko shouted. "She came here to destroy Tenchi, can't you see that!?"

"Ryoko," Tenchi said to her, "you don't know that. All we know is that someone is using her. We have to help her."

"Tenchi, you are an idiot! You can never tell with these things! I know she is here to hurt you!"

"...Even if she is, I have to help her. She came here just like everyone else and has no one else to turn to."

"Tenchi, you really are an idiot!"

Mayuka had started crying and she ran away. "Mayuka," Tenchi called after her.

"Mayuka," Kushina shouted, running after her. Tenchi was about to run after after them when Naruto stopped him.

"They need a moment, trust me. We'll watch over them." Naruto and Hinata crouched and jumped into the air and out of sight.

—oo000oo—

"Why is this happening to me," Mayuka cried when she stopped running.

"Mayuka," Kushina shouted before reaching here. "Mayuka, don't worry, mom and dad will take care of it."

"But someone is trying to make me hurt my friends and daddy," she said, breaking into new tears. "And even Washu doesn't know who."

"Mayuka," screamed a voice around them, but it wasn't someone they knew. "I told you to burn them all! How dare you not accomplish that!?"

"Who's there," Kushina yelled, the Coral Staff appearing in her hands.

Darkness gathered in front of them then exploded outwards, leaving behind a girl. "Kushina, if know what is good for you, you will go to your parents!"

"No! I will protect my big sister!"

"Quiet," Yuzuka shouted. The force of it threw her aside. "I made you as a gift to them but I can also destroy you!"

"So that is what is going on," Naruto said as he dropped down next to them.

"Daddy!"

"Naruto-ojisan," Kushina cried.

"Girls, get behind me. Who are you?"

"Hmph. I am Yuzuka, the spirit of the Tree of Darkness as Tsunami is the spirit of the Tree of Light. I could also be called Mayuka's mother."

"Why are you doing this," Hinata said as she too landed. "Kushina, are you hurt? Mayuka?"

"I'm fine, mommy."

"I'm okay as well," Mayuka told her.

"Not for long," Yuzuka said. "Who told you to have emotions!? Now either get me that Jurian prince or I will destroy you!"

"No, you won't," Kushina shouted.

"...I see it was a mistake to make you want to protect her. Now be a good little girl and stay out of my way!"

"You will not talk to my daughter like that," Naruto growled.

"Please! I made these two from hairs! Your's and Hinata's made Kushina while mine and Prince Charming made Mayuka! They are nothing more than the results of something I decided to do with my spare time!"

"She is still my daughter," Hinata growled. "Touch her and you will face the both of us."

Yuzuka glared at them both. "Fine, Kushina is safe. But Mayuka is still mine!" She threw a ball of light at her, making her scream. "For disobeying me, I'm erasing your memory!" Yuzuka seemed to burst like a bubble. Kushina tried to catch Mayuka but Naruto did.

"Mayuka? Mayuka!? We need to get her back." Picking her up, he started running back home.

"Mommy, will Kushina-niisan be alright?"

"I don't know, honey, I don't."

—oo000oo—

"Why isn't she waking up," Sasami asked.

"Her mind has been erased," Washu told her.

"What will we do, kaasan," Kushina asked.

"If we knew where the tree of Darkness was, we could go to her and get her to fix what she did," Hinata replied. "But I don't know. Princess Ayeka, do you know?"

"The location of it is unknown. Few even believed it existed," Ayeka told her.

"...The royal family knew," Katsuhito told them. "They have met Yuzuka before. Which is why she is mad at Tenchi, as he is the Prince of Juria now."

"...Tenchi, come with me," Naruto said to him before taking him into the back. After a few minutes, they came back out. "Thanks, Tenchi."

"Sure," Tenchi replied. Hinata narrowed her eyes for a moment before she smiled. She went over and gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek. Tenchi watched her a moment. "The thing to do would be..."

Mayuka started screaming and then fell. Everyone watched her a moment before she sat up.

"Mayuka," Sasami said, taking a step closer to her. Mayuka smiled at her a moment before she grabbed her and ran outside.

"Naruto, Yuzuka still has control of her," Washu warned.

"Right," both Naruto and Tenchi replied before running out after her. "Yuzuka," Tenchi shouted, "let Sasami go!"

"You want her, Prince Charming? Come meet me, ask the old man how." A beam a darkness enveloped them and they disappeared.

—oo000oo—

"I was able to open it," Washu said. "Tenchi, Ryoko, Hinata, Naruto-kun, once you go in there, you won't be able to come out unless Yuzuka lets you or you defeat her."

They nodded. "We'll manage," Tenchi told them. Taking a deep breath, he walked to the hole and was about to step in. Ryo-ohki jumped on his shoulder and said "Mreow, meow." "Alright," Tenchi said, scratching her head. "You can come to." He stepped forward and dropped down.

—oo000oo—

Tenchi landed in a room full of toys, followed by the others. "Creepy," Tenchi stated.

"Tell me about it," Naruto stated.

"Merry Christmas," came from a teddy bear, making all of them cry out. "To the Prince of Juria, his devil princess space pirate, and the King of the Foxes and Queen of the Sharks, welcome to the land of Yuzuka."

"Those toys are alive," Naruto shouted, pointing at the bear.

"They're just illusions," Ryoko told him.

"Uh... They aren't," Hinata told them. They are quite real. Where is Yuzuka?"

"Milady Yuzuka is getting ready for the big Christmas party but she asked us to give your a special GREETING!" A knife came from its stomach. The other toys began to grow knives as well. They began to throw themselves at the five. Tenchi ducked and started running. Naruto drew the Gouda and started slashing the bears as did Ryoko while Hinata created the Coral Staff. She was about to attack when Kushina landed behind her.

"Mommy, I'm here to help!"

"No! Kushina, I told you to stay behind!"

"But I had to come and help niisan!"

"Naruto-kun, Kushina followed. I will protect her, you three go ahead."

Tenchi backed into the monitors and several blades were thrown at him. When they stopped, he fell forward. The bear stepped up to him, withdrawing his blade. "Did we scare you? Did we hurt you? We're so sorry!" Tenchi grabbed him and ripped his head off. "OW!"

Ryoko landed next to him. "We need to get out of here fast." The ground opened up and they all fell down it.

They screamed until they heard, "Merry Christmas," come from Mayuka.

"...Am I crazy or weren't we just falling," Naruto asked.

"I...think so," Ryoko replied.

"Mayuka," Kushina shouted, trying to rush over to her but being stopped by Hinata.

"Look over here," Mayuka said.

"Sasami," Hinata and Tenchi shouted.

"Daddy, you came to my Christmas party," Mayuka said to them, "thank you."

"Mayuka," Naruto asked.

"Don't let her fool you, look at her eyes," Ryoko told him. She created an energy sword and attacked her.

"Ryoko, you're a fool," Mayuka said as she dodged.

"Oh am I!?" She started throwing energy balls at her. The third one hit her and knocked her to the ground. The Christmas outfit she had been wearing was burned away. But in its place grew a demonic looking fur. She started swiping at Ryoko while Naruto jumped out of the way, Hinata moved Kushina behind her, Tenchi went to stop her. He wrapped his arms around her, stopping her from attacking Ryoko.

"Mayuka, stop!"

"Mayuka," another voice called. Mayuka forced Tenchi to let her go and jumped onto a branch of the tree that held Sasami.

"Who's that," Naruto demanded.

"Take a guess, Demon King," Yuzuka told him. "You and your queen should not have come. Out of respect for you, I gave you a gift in the form of Kushina. But by coming here, you have insulted me! I just might have to take that gift back."

"You won't ever hurt my child," Hinata told her.

"I won't let that happen," Tenchi growled.

"You don't have much of a choice," Yuzuka told them. "This is my world! Anything and everything I want happens here! Any even the power of those two are not strong enough here." She began to laugh a little. "But before I deal with you, I must first say my evil speech. You know that the villain always has to give that." She giggled before continuing. "First off, Prince Charming, your light sword doesn't work down here. And I know its not the season but I hope you enjoyed my little Christmas present. I did."

"What do you want from us," Tenchi demanded.

"Why that is easy, my dear, silly, prince of Juria. Why, I just want to play with you a bit is all."

"Listen you little weasel, we're not your play things!"

"Why are you doing this to us," Naruto asked.

"I'll never tell, that's too easy. But if you happen to get lucky and make it back in one piece, ask Prince's Grandfather."

"My grandfather?" These Christmas ribbons appeared and wrapped around all of them. Ryoko, Naruto, and Hinata broke free and released the rest before going into a tunnel. They landed on something big and soft that began to move. Looking down, they saw it was a giant teddy bear.

"We can play all we want here because there is no time in my world," Yuzuka said as she flew by on her disc and grabbed Tenchi. She dropped him a hundred feet in the air. When he was about to hit the ground, Ryoko caught him. As she flew to get clear, Mayuka slashed her with her own Lighthawk Sword.

"Are you hurt, Ryoko!?"

"I'm fine, its just a scratch!" Hinata and Naruto jumped down off the bear, holding Kushina and grabbing them in time to avoid a swipe from the bear. They fell down another tunnel and landed in this container filled with water.

"Prince of Light, you won't last long in my world of Darkness," Yuzuka taunted as she appeared again on her disc.

"Show yourself," Tenchi called.

"Oh, looks like your friend has exhausted her powers, doesn't it," she said, taking a look at the hard breathing Ryoko. "Of course the two demons are going strong still," she said with a giggle. "After all, they can freely tap into the power of the Tree of Darkness. Just not to the extent I can."

"Where are we," Naruto demanded.

"This is where I created your daughter and Mayuka. Maybe I should join Tenchi and Ryoko like I did those hairs. Ryoko would enjoy that since she is in love with him." She began to laugh.

"Ah, just go on, do it," Ryoko said to her. "If it will feed your pitiful little ego, go right ahead. I'd love to be joined with Tenchi."

Yuzuka began to growl. "Mayuka!" She jumped onto the edge, holding Sasami. "Shall we destroy Ryoko or Sasami first?"

"NO," Tenchi shouted, "leave her alone!"

"I could use my disintegration technique but I prefer to use the Purple Claw." At this, Mayuka held up a claw that grew bigger.

"Wait...How about I stay here while you send Ryoko, Sasami, Hinata, Naruto, and Kushina back to our world."

"No, I can't leave Mayuka," Kushina yelled.

"Quiet, girl," Yuzuka shouted. "Oh, and Naruto? You want to know where I got the name Kushina? I just turned one of my monitors to your world to when you were born. It was your mother's name before she died." She didn't get the reaction she was hoping for but waved it off. "Alright, Princey, it is a deal."

Sasami was set on the ground while everyone was dropped down from the tank. Mayuka began to claw Tenchi, drawing cries of pain from him. Ryoko looked at the flinching Naruto. "Why don't you two do something!?"

"Because he told me not to," Naruto supplied.

"Slow down, Mayuka, its no fun if you kill him too soon." Tenchi stood back up, blood falling from his chest and back. "Oh, you still have a lot of fight left in you. Good."

Tenchi turned to Mayuka. "Mayuka, please come here," he said, holding his arms out. "Please come to your father."

"That won't work," Yuzuka told him. "Mayuka is gone!"

"Please. You don't have to worry, I'm not hurt. Please come here."

"Shut up already," Yuzuka shouted.

"...Daddy," Mayuka said before hugging him. "Daddy! I'm so sorry!"

"Its alright Mayuka," Tenchi said, returning the hug. "Now, please, go with uncle Naruto."

"But I..."

"I made a deal, Mayuka. And I can never go back on my word." He gave her a wink. Mayuka tilted her head in confusion before walking over to him.

"No," Yuzuka shouted. "You can't have her!"

"You won't take her back," Naruto said, getting between them.

Yuzuka stopped flying towards them and began to growl. "You have interfered for the last time, Kyuubi! I will make you pay for this! Both of you!" Her eyes turned red and lighting flew from the fingers she pointed at both Mayuka and Kushina. It passed right through Hinata and Naruto and struck them in the chest.

"Kushina," Tenchi and Hinata called out as she fell.

"Mayuka," Naruto yelled, catching her.

"What," Yuzuka asked before turning to Tenchi. His wounds suddenly sealed and his eyes turned red. He jumped and punched her in the face, making her fly into the wall, leaving a crater.

Tenchi dropped from the disc, growing fox ears and nine tails as he did. In a plume of smoke, he changed back into Naruto while the other Naruto returned to being Tenchi. "Kushina, Kushina, are you okay!?"

"D-Dad? Why am I cold," was all she asked before she turned into a gem.

"Mayuka," Sasami cried, "don't die!" But she did anyway.

The two fathers picked up the gems that were there daughters. _"...How dare you hurt my daughter like that," _Naruto growled.

"How did you do that!? I see, you gave him some of your energy," Yuzuka said as she fell to the ground and stood back up.

"...Mayuka...She held the best part of you, Yuzuka," Tenchi growled, his eyes having a slight red tinge to them. "The best part and you killed it."

"The best part of me was already dead," Yuzuka yelled "Jurian... YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY DID TO ME!" Her anger caused her power to increase, changing her form into a winged demon.

"You're wrong," Hinata told her. "Naruto-kun not only knows, he has experienced it."

Yuzuka's face slacked. "What?"

"You saw it," Naruto said. "I was made the host of a demon that tried to destroy my village. Not only did everyone hate me, they, on more than a few occasions, beat me, though not by many and not often. They about chased me from my home waving swords. I asked Yosho about you when we got back. And he told me, how you felt _one _moment of hatred. I have felt a life time. I know."

"Don't compare my pain to your's!"

"I agree," Naruto told her. "Nothing worst than a person looking for sympathy. "I am merely pointing out you are not the only one that has been hurt. And as for wanting revenge against the Juria, have you ever once just gone back to see Yosho?"

"...No."

"Because he told me about how as a child, he was sad that you never came back. No matter what his guards and parents said."

"He...he did?"

"And also how he hoped that you cared for him because he did for you. He even recognized Mayuka as being from you."

"...You're lying!"

Naruto snapped a finger and one of her monitors appeared, showing their conversation. "We were young," Katsuhito told Naruto. "I know it is a bit naive but I thought she was really cute when I first saw her and decided to talk to her even though I was supposed to be looking for some people. She invited me back later and I was glad... But of course, doesn't matter anymore. She hates me and will do anything to get back at us." He sighed before looking up at Naruto. "As a demon, you and Hinata will gain energy from the Tree of Darkness. If you must fight her, use this to your advantage." Naruto snapped his fingers again and the screen vanished.

"...He..." Her eyes began to get moist. "If he knew, why did he not do anything!?"

"It is obvious, isn't it," Hinata yelled, crying. "He fell in love with you and he still does! You gave him a great granddaughter!" Hinata punched the ground, cracking it. "Ku..."

"What have I done," Yuzuka said before the tears fell and she began to scream. Everyone was shocked as she turned to darkness and split into three parts and vanished. That crack created by Hinata suddenly began to increase.

"I have a very bad feeling we need to get out of here," Ryoko shouted.

Naruto knelt by Hinata. "We need to go." Her tears fell on the ground where Kushina died and she picked up Kushina's Coral Staff. Gathering demonic energy in his hand, Naruto slashed the air in front of him and it showed the field outside their home. Everyone ran through it just before the tree exploded.

—oo000oo—

Katsuhito sighed as he looked out his window to the sky, unsure if this was his fault. "I should have done things differently." His ears pricked when he heard someone drop some coins in the shrine's coin box.

"I often heard," a woman's voice said from outside, "that every person wished they did things differently. I know I do."

Blinking, Katsuhito felt that he knew that voice. Standing up, he looked outside at the woman. She wore a cloak and had spiky white hair. Standing at five eleven, from what he could tell of her figure, she had one most women would die for. "I am sorry, do I know you?"

"I am sorry, Yosho," she said, her head hung down. "I can't tell you how much I am."

"...Yuzuka?"

She turned to him, sadness in her eyes. "I can't tell you how sorry I am, to you, Tenchi, and especially Naruto and Hinata."

—oo000oo—

"I hate this," Ryoko said. "Way too depressing here."

"Anyone seen Naruto-sama and Hinata-sama," Sasami asked.

"They are on the roof," Ayeka told her. "Hinata hasn't stopped crying. Naruto is barely keeping it back for that matter."

"...I need to talk to him," Washu said to them. "But first, Tenchi, give it to me." Tenchi took out the gem from his pocket and gave it to her. "Now listen everyone. This is a matter of great importance so I am only going to ask once. Its up to you guys, I'll do whatever you decide. Just say the word. Here's the deal. If even one of you does not want this done, I will not do it."

Everyone looked at Ryoko. She closed her eyes for a moment. "I want to see her again. You go right ahead Washu. Guts like those aren't found all to often." Everyone there gave an excited cry. "YEAH! I'm going to be her personal trainer and you can bet I will be tough as hell!"

Washu and Tenchi grimaced. "I guess Ryoko will be Ryoko," Washu stated.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of," Tenchi replied.

Washu looked at the gem in her hands. "So, what do you say in there? Should I go get your best friend and we get started?" The gem began to shine. "I thought so!" She ran outside and climbed onto the roof. "Hey, Naruto-kun, Hinata, how would you two like to be godparents to Mayuka?"

They looked at her shocked. They were silent for a moment, trying to figure out what she meant. Washu was no idiot, obviously. So she knew that Mayuka was dead. Which could only mean... "Tell me I'm not mistaken," Hinata yelled jumping up. "Can you bring back my little girl!?"

"I just need the crystal." Naruto put it in her hand.

"Ready to really be born?" Kushina shined as well.

—oo000oo—

"So, mommy Hinata, you think you are ready for this," Naruto asked her that evening.

Hinata smiled at him and gave him a kiss. "In more ways than one. What do you think, six or seven?"

" Six or seven what," Naruto asked her.

When she whispered it in his ear, Naruto's face turned crimson. "I think Ayeka and Sasami won't mind all too much if they move back in with Tenchi," Hinata said with a giggle.

—oo000oo—

Author's notes. Sorry there has been so long since an update in my stories. Okinawa is a beautiful island and I am trying to lean as much about it while I am here.


	9. Chapter 9

"I know we already know it but he isn't human," Ryoko said, seeing a bright eyed and bushy tailed Naruto. They knew he wasn't getting much sleep, watching over both Sasami, Mayuka, and Kushina. While everyone else, aside from Katsuhito and Washu, were tired just keeping up with Mayuka. Currently, Naruto held his daughter in his arms, tickling her cheek with a tail. He was making these growling sounds that was making her laugh.

"It isn't that hard," Naruto told her, not looking away from Kushina. "And you can't really except anything else from two children only a few months old."

Sasami bound up to him. "Can I hold her, Naruto-sama?"

"Sure," he said, laying her in her arms. "Just make sure to support her head." Just then, a Naruto clone came in. "Oh, hey boss." He went to the fridge, looked around for a moment, and said, "AHA!" He came out with a slice of watermelon. "Hinata-chan asked me to get it. She has really been hungry the last few days." He walked out. The original Naruto smiled after a moment, hoping it was what he thought.

He should have known not to turn away from his daughter. Because the second after he did, he heard, "Ow, ow, ow... Kushina, please let go of my cheek." Naruto turned back to see the little demoness with an iron grip on Sasami's cheek, laughing with her tails waving happily. Her little fox ears were twitching as well. "Naruto-sama, help!"

Naruto, trying not to laugh, said, "Kushina!" She jumped, changing into her fox-shark form, dropped to the ground, and started running around the house. "Get back here," he said, chasing her, not in the least actually sounding mad.

"...No man should have the energy for that," Ayeka said. Washu walked in, humming, holding Mayuka.

"Good morning ladies! And how are you on this fine day!" They groaned that someone else was so happy when they were miserable. "One of those days, eh? Well, just think, Naruto said he will take care of Mayuka for a week to give everyone a breather. Seven full days of you gals alone with Tenchi." That perked them up.

"Naruto! Get back in here and take Mayuka with you," Ryoko shouted out the door. A yellow and blue blur went between her leg, through the kitchen, and outside. "Uh-oh." Naruto ran outside, spinning Ryoko around, taking Mayuka as he did, and following his daughter.

Naruto caught her and held her up. "Gotcha, little girl. It is time for your bath." The kit looked sheepishly at him for a moment before licking his nose and changing back. Naruto cradled the two and headed to the bath house.

Sasami ran after him, "Naruto-sama, can I help!?"

—oo000oo—

"Nine million, four hundred thirty two thousand, one hundred and twelve empty bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, nine million, four hundred thirty two thousand, one hundred and thirteen bottles of beer," Kisame sang. "Nine million, four hundred..."

"Will you shut up," Itachi said to him. "You are ruining my concentration."

"Go to hell, you fucking idiot! It is your fault that we are trapped in this 'void' or 'nexus' in the first place! Nine million... FUCK! I lost count! I swear, if I could get over to you, I would kill you!" Kisame tried to swim over to him but nothing worked in the void that he could think of.

"I am trying to finish this technique to get us out of here," Itachi told him. "So shut up."

"What jutsu can do that!?"

Itachi sighed before turning to him. His Mangekyo was activated. "Kakashi's. He got us in here, it will get us out."

"A slight problem with that thesis. HE IS BACK IN KONOHA, NOT THIS GOD FORSAKEN PLACE!"

"You fail to grasp it, don't you? The Sharigan cannot copy Kekkei Genkai because the blood trait is not present in my body. Except, this time, it is and my Sharigan was activated at the time. And, while my eyes were not meant to do it, I should be able to do it with a little more time. After all, I have been bringing things here." Around them, though few, were parts of trees, boulders, and a few other things. "It is only meant to send things here. I am trying to figure out how to send them back."

"About time you have a plan. Hurry the hell up."

"Kisame, do you want me to create a black hole or something? This is not move from point A to point B in a line, this is bring the two together. If I rush, I could create something that could have the effect of cutting us in half...if we are lucky. I personally don't cherish the thought of collapsing in on myself." Put that way, Kisame agreed that taking his time would be a good thing. "...The test worked, I'm done."

"THEN WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SPEECH FOR!?"

"Just to get you to be quiet for the first time in... Do you know how long we have been here?" Kisame shrugged. "Well, hopefully, it hasn't been too long." His Mangekyo focused on the spot between them and a portal opened there. "By the way, you could have used your chakra to move the whole time." He slipped into it.

"Asshole." Kisame followed.

—oo000oo—

Naruto set Kushina down in the water and watched her swim around. Instinct told her what to do. She used her shark tail to swim around and her gills to breath. Though she was still crawling along the bottom. Mayuka wanted to play with her there so Naruto sat down and held her. He growled a little, again making the children laugh. "Daddy Naruto," he heard Hinata say behind him. She got in the water as well and picked up Kushina. Her daughter growled a little, trying to imitate her father, which Hinata returned.

"Why didn't you dismiss my clone?"

"I wanted to surprise you." She held Kushina to her chest, earning a purring sound from her. She walked over to him and rested her head on her shoulder. "I love you, Naru-chan."

"Naru-chan? I love you too, Hinata-chan." As he wrapped his arms around her, he picked Mayuka up with a tail. He felt something struggling between them. He backed up and smiled down at Kushina. "And I love you too, Kit." He bent down and kissed her on the head. "I think she wants down, love."

"Ah...but I just want to hold her," she said as she sat down. "My little Kushina..."

"Hinata, is something wrong...or right?"

"I don't know," she told him, letting her daughter go. "I've been hungry and emotional and... And I just want to be held." Naruto took the hint and sat down with her, holding her on his lap and Mayuka on hers. "I don't know what is wrong with me."

"Hmm. Hinata-chan, what do you know makes a woman, all women, really emotional? Makes them hungry? Just wish to be held? Not to mention lower back pains and morning sickness."

"Uh... I don't know," she said into his shoulder.

"Well, I didn't either until I looked something up in the books Washu gave us. Tell me, when were you supposed to have you period again?"

"Last week."

"And?"

"I didn't..." Her head shot up. "Do you mean...!?"

"I think you are, Hinata-chan." He rested a hand on her belly while kissing her. He then nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck. With a smile, he said, "I think we are going to have a litter. Ouch." He lifted up one of his tails to see Kushina holding onto it with her teeth. "...Your daughter is gnawing again." There was a slight twitch to his right eye. "Shouldn't kits be doing that when they are almost a year, not almost six months? Kushina, sweetheart, Kaa-san whats to be kissed too." He moved his tail over to her. Where she let go and held her mom, again growling."

When finally they finished playing and cleaning, Naruto rubbed the two kits dry and dressed them again. Having a clone take care of them, he turned back to Hinata and just held her again. He moved her long hair to the side and rubbed his face against hers. "Do you want me to rub your back, Hinata-chan?"

"Please, Naruto-kun." She laid down and moaned when Naruto started, using some fire to ease the muscles there. They both shot up when they felt someones with chakra coming to close to them. They ran and got their clothing on and jumped down to the lake below. "I will go stall them, you warn everyone to stay back!"

"No! I will, you warn them," Naruto said. "I know these two." And while he did, he was more worried about Hinata and the kits. _'How did they survive seven hundred years to still chase after me!? Could they know about Hinata!?' _He jumped tree to tree until he found the two. They looked like they had seen better days but considering the two in front of him were in their seven hundreds, they looked pretty damn good. Even though he was hidden, they knew he was their from the killing intent that was seeping out.

"What the hell is doing that," Kisame asked, wide eyed with fear.

"...I have only one thought, we stumbled across one of the Bijuu," Itachi replied. "One that knows about us."

"It wasn't enough," Naruto asked from his position among the trees. "Seven hundred years and a different dimension and you still come after me!" He was squeezing a branch so hard the six inch thing snapped.

"Naruto-kun," Itachi asked, wide eyed. "This wasn't supposed to happen. We were supposed to return to our world," he whispered to Kisame. "So, Naruto-kun, this is where you and Hinata-chan has been hiding." They heard growling as Naruto dropped down next to them.

"That's right, we knew all along that you and her were together," Kisame taunted. "You didn't actually think we would stop coming after you, did you? No, you and her are going to be ours."

Naruto just continued to growl, his eyes turning red. "I will never let you hurt her or our kits." Using a tail to mold it, he formed a Rasengan in his right hand. But unlike the ones he used to make, this was bigger, much bigger. "I am going to tearing you apart and devour your souls." He slammed the Rasengan down into the ground, creating a huge explosion.

Kisame and Itachi jumped out of the death zone. "That might not have been the best idea," Itachi stated. "So he has been busy these last few years."

Naruto's chakra began to cover him in his chakra cloak. "Come out, Itachi, Kisame! I am going to kill you!"

"...Do you think he has full use of his abilities yet," Kisame asked. "Nothing more dangerous than a Bijuu with a mind after all."

"If he did, he would have brought them to bear against us." They jumped before the tree they were on was destroyed. They turned around and saw Naruto was now changing into...something. And they had a pretty good idea what that was. In moments stood before them was the Kyuubi no Yoko as they knew it. It focused those hateful eyes on them and all the killing intent of the combined Akatsuki could barely be bigger.

As Naruto growled at them again and shook off the Genjutsu that Itachi had only just started, Kisame said, "Really bad mistake." Naruto roared and lunged at them. They jumped out of the way and he turned around.

Itachi changed his eyes to the Mangekyo and tried to capture Naruto inside the Tsukiomi. Inside the dimension, Kyuubi was bound to the ground. "For the next seventy two hours, I am going to torture you, Naruto."

"_**Like you could."**_ Itachi was undeterred by his bravado, produced several thousand clones and repeatedly stabbed Naruto. But he never screamed in pain. **_"Idiot, you are not taking irrefutable facts into account. You are trying to stab something with what couldn't even be a needle to it, even with several thousand. Plus, this does not change something else. My strength, only your own."_** Naruto began to stand, tearing the chains from the ground.

A giant Itachi stepped up to Naruto. "Does this even the playing field?"

"_**Not even close."**_ He let out a chakra filled roar. Soon, the illusion began to shake as Itachi clutched the side of his head in pain. It fell apart, releasing Naruto. **_"QUICKLY OR PAINFULLY, YOU WILL DIE!"_** Orbs of blue and black chakra flew from his body. His tails came to in front of his mouth and they began to gather there.

"Kisame, we need to stop that," Itachi said while his body shook. " Absorb it or we are dead!" Kisame ran, jumped, and slashed the thing that was forming. He dropped back to the ground and scoffed.

"I knew he wasn't so..." What sounded like a crack moving through something and he looked down at his sword. A miasma was rising out from the center of it. "What the hell?" He looked closer and noticed hairline cracks were spreading from the center. A light began to spread along them and Kisame shouted, "SHIT!" He threw the sword away and dropped to the ground. The Samehada, the Chakra Eater, exploded, possibly of a stomach ache. Or perhaps the poisonous chakra that had yet to be refined. "God damn it! My sword!"

"_**I wonder,"**_ Naruto said, **_"are you worthy of your rank now that you are weaponless?" _**His tails started to spin, creating a dome around them. The dark chakra mad everything turn gray. _**"This is something I have been experimenting with for the last year. Ever since I came here, I wanted to created a separate dimension that I can battle all out on. I have only mastered in a few months ago. The three of us can die. If I die, the damage will be transferred to real life. But should I release it, at that is permanent is your deaths."**_ His tails began to spin again, fire trailing from them. **_"And I am threw with this. All I wanted is peace! If you will not allow me that, I will hunt each and every one of you down and KILL ALL OF YOU! MEMORY OF HEROSHIMA!"_** In that separate dimension, a cloud several miles high rose, in the shape of a mushroom.

—oo000oo—

Hinata ran over to where she felt Naruto was. He stood over two piles of ash with an Akatsuki cloak. "They threatened you, Hinata-chan, you and our kits. I wouldn't let them even have the chance of doing hurting you and them."

"How did they find us," she asked. "We aren't even on the same world. How did they find us?" She began to cry, fearing that they would never find peace.

Naruto knelt down and held her. "I don't know. But I know this, I am tired of just waiting for someone to attack me. It is time to go on the offensive."

"But how?"

"If Yuzuka could come to our world, we can go back to our old one."

"You are not leaving me and Kushina behind," Hinata said, adamantly.

"Never," Naruto agreed, rubbing his face again. "We need to go do something and talk to Washu."

—oo000oo—

"Naruto, we don't know how they got here," Washu said to him. "It could have been an accident. Please think about this."

"And if it wasn't," Naruto asked. "If even now, they are waiting for them to come back? And when they don't, they all come here? What then, just the two of us against eight of the strongest ninja of our old world."

"We will fight with you," Tenchi said.

"Ryoko, Ryo-ohki, and I are strong enough to help as well," Ayeka said to him.

"No," Hinata said. "No more running, no more waiting. I am not going to let Kushina live in fear of someone coming to claim her parents, or worst, her. It is time to end this."

"But who will be my guardians," Sasami asked them.

Naruto took a deep breath, "I was trying to think of that. The only people I would trust with your protection is the people here. Katsuhito and Yuzuka would also but..."

"Can't at least one of you stay," Mihoshi asked.

"No," Hinata told her. "These men are the strongest of our world. Naruto-kun caught them by surprise, we will need our whole strength while we still have that advantage."

"There are two I would trust my life," Katsuhito said as he walked in. Behind him, the new shrine priestess, Yuzuka, followed. A ring was on her left hand. "Ryoko, would you and Ryo-ohki be willing to take us on a little trip?"

"Uh...Okay, where?"

"To see two old friends," Katsuhito replied.

—oo000oo—

"It can't be..." Ayeka said. "I thought this place was lost when Ryoko attacked the castle." The were in a garden that was floating through space. It looked like a fragment of a planet, complete with its own atmosphere. "The Guardians Sacred Grove." Naruto and Hinata looked around. Everywhere were pairs of statues depicting the warriors from the past.

"This was thrown off the planet," Katsuhito told them. "But the planet Juria is a living thing and healed itself. Which is why this place still lives as well. The two I believe are for protecting Sasami is up there."

As they started walking, Naruto asked, "But how? We are in a graveyard, and neither Hinata nor myself have mastery over death, that is Nekomata."

"They are not dead," Katsuhito told him. "They knew that one day they would be needed again so they sealed themselves away, only to be revived when needed. If this threat is as great as you say, Naruto-sama, then they are needed." He came to stop in front of the statues of two men. One was younger, a staff in hand, a tattoo on the right side of his face. His hair had four bangs sweeping back over it. The other was older, a staff in his hands as well, the same tattoo on the left side of his face, a beard and mustache, a ponytail, and only two sweeping bangs. They both wore the same clothing that Naruto and Hinata now wore.

"Kamidake and Azaka," Naruto stated. "...You never really realize just how many people get sealed until you are yourself. What must be done to unseal them?"

"We know," the wooden Kamidake and Azaka said before moving to two ports. "Princess, simply restore our energy and we will be good as new," they told Ayeka. What looked like electricity passed from them to the statues. After a moment, the stone started falling off and and where the statues once stood, two men now were.

Kamidake stretched and said, "That was a good nap."

"Sure was," Azaka agreed. As one, they both looked up, locked eyes on their demon counterparts, jumped, and brought their weapons down where they once stood. "My lords and ladies, we will protect you from these demons."

"While that is appreciated," Naruto stated, the Gouda holding back Kamidake's staff, "you are a bit mistaken."

Hinata, holding back Azaka's staff with Kushina's Coral Staff, and holding a sleeping Kushina at the same time, smiled at him. "We are not here to attack them nor you, we are here to ask your help, Guardians of the Juria royal family."

"Why would we help demons, even one bearing a child," Azaka asked.

"Because," Naruto said, stepping back and letting the Gouda return to being a hilt, "we are the Guardians of Princess Sasami, Princess of Juria." He leaned close, "and avatar of Tsunami." That made him widen his eyes.

"Why would the Princess take on demons as her guardians," Kamidake asked after a moment. He didn't raise his weapon so Azaka stepped back as well.

"She and her sister crashed on our home planet," Hinata said. "She seems to have a talent for getting into some kind of trouble or other so we swore to protect her as long as she wished."

"Why," Azaka asked.

"...I love Naruto-kun, and he felt she deserved his loyalty. No other reason."

The two Guardians from the pass looked at Sasami and the others. "Princess, is what they true," Kamidake asked. At her nod, they looked back. "We apologize for attacking you, Guardians. It was unexpected."

"Understandable," Naruto said. "But we have something we must ask of you. There are those that desire our power for their own. Already two has come for us. We will not let our charge get caught up in our struggles so we must ask of you to guard her in our stead."

"I..." Azaka said but was interrupted by Kamidake.

"We would be honored. Until the time that we are not needed, we shall guard Princess Sasami with our lives."

"We thank you," Naruto and Hinata said to them with a bow.

—oo000oo—

"Naruto-sama, Hinata-sama, these bracelets will take you not only to your world but back in time as well. Using the two samples you brought me, you will follow them back to when they left their world. When you have finished, open this, press your thumbs to the reader and say 'return'," Washu told them, giving them the devices. They felt a tingling sensation as it bonded to them. "It should change shape with you whenever you turn into your animal forms."

"Thank you, Washu-chan," Naruto said to her. "We will return once we are done... When will we return? At the moment we left, will it be equivalent, what?"

"I can't bring you back here exactly. Even I am not good enough for it. There is an error of about six months to two years."

"Se we will be gone for a minimum of half a year," Hinata said. With a nod to Naruto, they walked out the lab and the house. "Lord Azaka," Hinata called when she saw him. She held the Coral Staff out for him. "This is to help you. It isn't a demon weapon, it is the life of the ocean more than anything. With it, you will have some command of water to help you."

He took it tentatively. "But will you not need it," he asked her.

"It will go to my daughter when she is old enough to wield it," Hinata told him. "Ask Sasami-chan the story and she will tell you." She gave him a bow, she stepped over to Naruto, and looked at Kushina. "Time to go meet your grandfather and mother," she told the infant. Taking a deep breath and one last look around at their home, they pressed their thumb to the device and said, "Send."

—oo000oo—

Naruto and Hinata dropped from the portal to a river. Naruto began to water walk on reflex and caught his wife. "The Vally of the End. I never seem to leave this damn place behind me."

"It did lead to our lives now," Hinata reminded. "The 'End' this time was just to our horrible lives."

"...Let's go, I kind of want to see Tsunade-obaasan." He jumped up onto the cliff above them and set Hinata on the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry, I'm not fragile yet," she said to him, sweetly. They began walking and by morning, they came to the gates of Konoha. They used henge to alter their looks, though they left the tails to explain Kushina. Bloodlines were the cover story.

"What is your business," the guard asked.

"My wife is pregnant and everyone knows that the hospital here in Konoha is the best in Fire," Naruto told him. "I wish for the finest for my wife... But if we are not welcome, we can leave." They were about to turn before the guards stopped them.

"No, we welcome your patronage," he told them. "Pardon my manners, it has been hard these past few years on us."

"I understand," Naruto said. Of course, he really didn't understand but that was besides the point. "Now, you need our names correct?"

"Yes," the guard replied.

"Uzu Kitsune, Uzu Fuka, and this is our daughter, Uzu Kushina. Question, it has been some years since I have been here. Is the Sannin Tsunade still in this village?"

"She is."

"Would it be possible that she will be the one to examine my wife? I heard she is the best."

"I can put it forward but I doubt she will," the guard said to them. "She is the Hokage now if you didn't know."

"We didn't," Hinata told him. "Thank you, sir." The guard took a look at Kushina, smiled at her, and started to move a hand to her. "You really shouldn't she is teething."

He got a look at her teeth and said, "Ouch. Those must hurt."

Naruto laughed and showed him the tail with the bite mark. "You're right."

"Welcome to Konoha, do you need a guide to the hospital?"

"No, we can find it," Naruto told him before walking forward. They stopped when they caught the scent of food that made their mouths water like no other could. "A quick stop at Icharuka first." They were surprised when they got their. They expected the restaurant to be doing poorly like others were but they were doing the best. "Of course, ramen is cheap and good," Naruto realized. They went in and sat down. "Hello, sir and ma'am," Naruto said to them.

"Hello, welcome to Icharuka Ramen," Ayame said to them. "What would you like to eat?"

"A bowl of shrimp, miso, and chicken," Naruto replied. When Ayame was about to go back, he caught her arm, "That is just for me." Ayame smiled, that was the best news she had heard in a while.

"I want the same order," Hinata said. "And a small bowl of chicken for my daughter."

Ayame looked worried, "Are you sure that is a good idea?"

"It is either that or seeing a little shark-fox run off with one of the bowls," Naruto told her, laughing a little. "She will be fine, trust us, Ayame-chan."

She nodded and turned back to take the order to her father. But she stopped after a step. "I never told you my name." She turned back, "How did you know it?"

Naruto smoothly pointed first to the name on her shirt and then at a picture of him, Teuchi, and Ayame the day he set the new ramen eating record. "I saw it," Naruto replied, making her blush from embarrassment. A few minutes later, she came back with the three bowls of chicken. As she set it down on the counter, the two adults broke their chopsticks with one hand while saying, "Itadakimasu." But before they ate though, Ayame saw the struggling bundle in the woman's arms. The little girl was actually whimpering to have some. Hinata moved the bowl to her and took some out and held it for her to eat.

"Slow down, Kushina," Hinata said to the little girl. "It won't run away." When finally the little girl was content, the adults ate their own meals. "Here," Hinata said as she laid a gold coin on the counter. "A meal fit for kings," she stated. "Arigato."

"You are welcome, and you change..."

"Keep it," Naruto told her. "The best ramen we've had in years." Ayame's eyes almost fell out. It was enough for twenty bowls.

—oo000oo—

"Hokage-sama," Izumo said as he opened the door. "I have a request for you."

Tsunade sighed, "What is it?"

"A civilian couple came into the village for the hospital."

"How bad are they hurt?"

"They aren't," Izumo told her. "The woman is pregnant and they came to us for a check up." They made Tsunade smile, she was growing tired of patching people up. "And the husband, having heard that you were the best, requested you to preform it."

"I am done for the day," she said. She had just been about to crawl inside another bottle of saki. "I will be their in a few minutes. Their names please."

"The husband is Uzu Kitsune. The wife is Uzu Fuka. And the daughter is Uzu Kushina." Tsunade snapped her head up at that. She took the clip board and looked at the picture of each. The girl had bright yellow hair and fox ears. "They claim to be holders of a Kekkei Genkai. While I don't know if this is true, it would make sense, considering the looks of Kisame before Kakashi killed him."

Tsunade looked at each repeatedly. "I think I will," she said with a smile.

—oo000oo—

Naruto held his daughter in the air, moving her close to his face and away while growling. Whenever she got close enough, she tried to grab his nose. Hinata was sitting on the table, smiling at them, while rubbing her belly. "Hello, Mister and Misses Uzu, I am Tsunade." They looked at the woman that walked in.

"My, when I though of a Sannin, I thought of a woman in her late forties. Not such a young looking woman that now stands in front of me," Naruto said.

"I am her," Tsunade said again. "And this is my assistant, Shizune."

Naruto dropped his smile, that wasn't supposed to happen. "Why do you need an assistant? I thought we were here just for a check up! Fuka-chan, what's wrong that you need more than one person!?" Hinata hit him over the head, quieting him.

Tsunade laughed after a moment. "Shizune is my apprentice, sir. She is very skilled but has never actually had much experience with pregnancies. If you don't mind, I would like her to sit in and help."

"Oh," Naruto said, sounding a bit dumb. "In that case, by all means. Uhm, so what do I have to do?"

Shizune smiled and said, "Sit in this chair and remain calm. This shouldn't take long." She smiled when she saw Kushina. "And who is this cute little dear?" She brought a finger to her chin. "Cooshi-cuu..." Naruto tried not to laugh, he had warned everyone at home and they didn't believe him at one point or other. "...Ow... Quite the bite she has."

"You are playing with her," Naruto stated. "And she is part fox, like myself. Kushina, let go." His daughter did and licked Shizune's wounded finger. "I am sorry about that."

"...It is alright, I bet you did the same when you were younger." She turned back to Tsunade. "Ready, sensei."

"Okay, first, Fuka-san, can I get you to lay down on the table and lift up your shirt? Just enough to expose your belly." Making sure that Shizune saw them, she did a few handsigns and her hands glowed blue. She pressed them Hinata's stomach. To Tsunade's surprise, she was actually pregnant. Which got her a little down, meaning that they could have actually been who they said they were. "Okay, there they are."

"They," Hinata asked, excitedly.

"Yes, I can feel...seven different heartbeats besides your own. They are small and fluttering, just like a baby should be at this stage. I am guessing...about a month and a half along."

"How long will she be able to move without endangering herself and the kits," Naruto asked.

"...At this rate, another three months. Then she will have to slow down. Tell me dear, are you a fighter of any kind?" Hinata said she was. "Then I suggest that you stop. A hit their and you could lose them."

"There is something I must do before I can stop," Hinata said. "But thank you."

"If you must do it then do it. Now, let me see... Nope, so far there is no foreseeable problems. So," she grinned wickedly, "do you want to know if they are boys or girls?" Like she thought he would, Kitsune panicked.

"Boys or girls!? I'm going to have to think up nows now and..." Fuka's tail hit him on the head again.

"Calm down, honey." She shook her head, "You did that on purpose."

"I did. Do you want to know?"

"No," Fuka said firmly. "Not yet. So, everything is fine?"

"Yes, just let me check the rest of you out." Her hands traveled up to her chest and then her head. She nodded, finding nothing wrong with her. "You are all set. Do you want to schedule an appointment with me for later?"

"We would," Kitsune said. "Tomorrow, for consultations if at all possible."

"I will try to free up my schedule for that time. Would you allow my apprentice to try those jutsus as well?" At her nod, Shizune did the same as Tsunade had just done, getting the same results. "Have a good day, sir, ma'am." They walked out and Shizune said, "Nine fox tails... Can't be a coincidence."

"No, it can't," Tsunade agreed. "But I cannot figure out who the woman is. He said he loved Hinata when he left but here he is with a shark demon. And a child." That part still surprised her. "I wonder what happened to Hinata though? Come on, we need to get ready."

"For what?"

"Do you honestly think Naruto came here just for that? He wanted to see us as well. Most likely he is going to show up tonight, I'd say at the Tower or somewhere safe. Make sure the ANBU have the night off."

—oo000oo—

Naruto pulled his ear from the door. "The tower, tonight," he told Hinata.

—oo000oo—

Shizune and Tsunade waited anxiously for Naruto. When they thought he wasn't coming they heard someone clear their throat. Turning around, they saw Naruto wearing these odd clothing, sitting on the windowsill. "Hello, obaasan, niisan."

Tsunade was so happy to see him, she didn't care that what he called her. She wrapped him in a hug that he returned. "I've missed you!"

"And I missed you as well...kaasan." He held her at arm's length for a moment. "Do you want to hold your granddaughter?" She really felt choked up at that and just nodded. Naruto looked passed them. "Hinata-chan, mind letting them hold Kushina?" They spun around and saw Hinata wearing similar clothing as Naruto, and three shark tails behind her.

"How..." they tried to say.

"A long story that we can't tell you right now," Naruto told her. "What we can tell you is this. We are tired of having our peace ruined by Akatsuki. So we are going to ruin their's."

"You are going after Akatsuki," Shizune said in disbelief. "Naruto, they will kill Hinata and seal you away if they capture you."

"No, they won't hurt me," Hinata said. "I am the Three Tails now. And we are not going in their alone."

"We are planning to ask a friend for help," Naruto said. "Gaara and any other jinchuuriki we can find."

"But that... That is suicide," Tsunade said. "If they capture you all, their plans will no longer be held back."

Except, they have to do it short on members. Itachi and Kisame is dead, when they came after me, I killed them."

"...That's right, they aren't ten anymore. Naruto, good luck." Tsunade gave Kushina back to Hinata. "Where do you live now? Please tell me."

"...Another world," Naruto said before they jumped out the window and out of Konoha.

—oo000oo—

Author notes. I am seeing a glorious Akatsuki beat down in the near future. And no, they are not taking Kushina into battle with them.


	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke knew that feeling, he would never forget it. "Naruto," he growled. He stood up from his chair and ran to the door. He threw it open and an ANBU jumped in his way. "Out of the way, Kakashi."

"No, Sasuke, you are going no where," the silver haired ANBU Captain replied. They glared heatedly at each other for a moment before Sasuke started to turn around. He spun back and sucker punched Kakashi, knocking him to the side. "I won't be denied, not this time!" He ran to the wall and used taijutsu to clear it before the other ANBU could react. He ran to the city wall and out the gate. It was several miles later that he shouted. "NARUTO! COME ON OUT YOU COWARD!"

The ANBU caught up with him and figured he had finally cracked. He wasn't trying to leave Konoha, he was trying to get revenge on ghost. One with pink hair went up to him and placed her hand on his arm. "Naruto is dead, Sasuke."

"No," he shouted. "I can feel him! He is out here somewhere and he is the one that ran away!" He looked at her and realized what they thought. "You think I'm crazy."

"You have lived for nothing but revenge for most of your life," Sakura told him. "Itachi is dead now so what do you have to live for? Maybe you just wish he was alive so you would still have someone to fight."

"No, damn it! I know he is! I know this sounds crazy but I can feel it! None of you were their, none of you felt that... that demonic chakra up close, to get hit by it."

Another ANBU came up to him, "Naruto is dead, I saw him die with my own eyes."

—oo000oo—

Naruto and Hinata were only feet from them, having smelled Sasuke coming so they hid in the trees. Naruto looked at Sasuke and growled, "Hinata-chan, you and Kushina go on ahead."

"No, Naruto-kun, we stay with you." Hinata left no room for arguing. After a moment, Naruto nodded. Naruto and Hinata dropped down and dropped their henges.

"You are right, teme, I am alive. What do you want? Speak up before I kill you."

Everyone stared at him in disbelief. "N-Naruto," Sakura asked.

He nodded, "The ghost of Christmas past." He looked at the people there and thought he recognized some of them. He even saw the asshole. "Kakashi."

"Naruto," he said with a nod. "...I thought you died."

"Because I wanted you to," Naruto replied. "There is no limit on how much I hate Konoha save a few people. Sadly, none of them are here."

"Even...me," Sakura asked, almost making Naruto attack her.

"Even you," Hinata demanded. "You made him promise to save that ungrateful bastard and then betray him!"

"How would you know, demon-bitch," Sakura shouted. "I know Naruto-kun a lot more than you do!"

Naruto snarled, "If you even speak to my wife like that again, I will kill you and every person related to you! Down to the farthest cousin! Sasuke, I am here, what do you want!?" His chakra was flaring around him.

Sasuke was glaring at him. "You should have let me go, you damned demon. I am nothing at Konoha. You are lucky I don't have the Eternal Sharigan. You would be completely in my control then."

"I doubt that. And about you being nothing... You were nothing to begin with," Naruto growled. "You lived your life the way your traitor brother wanted you to. You couldn't even think that much for yourself. And you were going to go to Orochimaru just so you could get the strength to kill your brother, which you still couldn't do." Sasuke jumped at him, swinging his fist. Naruto caught it and slammed him into a tree. "You are pathetic, you always were pathetic, and you always will be."

"If you hate Konoha so much, why are you here," the ANBU that said he saw him die asked.

"Because that cesspool still has some people in it that are okay. I wanted my friends there to see my daughter." He turned and walked away. "Go ahead and tell the damn council that I am still alive. Send your hunter ninja, your armies, I will kill them all and send their guts to your door steps until Konoha is no more or I am gone."

Kakashi swallowed, he didn't realized that Naruto held hatred for himself as well. "Why me?"

Naruto froze and slowly turned back. "Why you? 'Why me'?! How about why him," he pointed at Sasuke. "He had the Sharigan! He had talent! He had everything! I had nothing! I needed help! I begged for it! 'Sorry Naruto, I can't train you, I am training Sasuke.' You know the damn Kage Bunshin, you mother fucker! Even if you can't hold it as long, you could hold it long enough! Why shouldn't I hate you!? Everyone here, at one point or another, hurt me, abandoned me, why the fuck shouldn't I lay waste to that damn village!?" That made everyone freeze, he was growing more angry with every second, it wouldn't take much to make him say he will. And no one would be able to stop him. But Naruto seemed to calm down. "Because Tsunade-obaasan, Jiriaya-ero-sennin, Shizune-niisan, Ayame-niisan, and Teuchi-ojiisan. They would be caught in the cross fire." He turned again and the three demons were once again about to leave.

"People know your heritage now," Sakura said. "It would have gotten better! Everyone knows you are the son of the Fourth."

Naruto froze, "...My own father...did that to me?" His voice was feather soft.

Hinata rested her hand on his arm. "I wish you hadn't said that," she told Sakura.

"Why? It is the truth."

"THAT BASTARD DID THAT TO HIS OWN SON AND LEFT HIM TO THAT!?" Naruto was about to run back to Konoha and destroy the face of the Fourth. But Kushina started to cry and that calm him down instantly. "I'm sorry, Kushina, I'm sorry. Don't cry..." He took her in his arms and made a few growls. "You are wrong, the son of the Fourth died in the sealing, there is only the Kyuubi no Naruto now." Despite his anger, when he looked up at them, they saw sadness in his eyes. It seemed that some of his hate was just pent up anger.

"...Would it be pointless for me to say I'm sorry," Sakura asked. Kakashi asked the same thing.

Naruto looked at them and wanted to stay angry but it seemed to be sapped away by his daughter. "...It is never pointless to say it if you mean it. But we are never going there to stay."

"I'm sorry," the two said to him. One of the ANBU removed her mask to reveal it was Anko, who said the same thing. They were the only ones he knew.

"What about me," came from behind him. Naruto looked around and saw Jiriaya. "Can I apologize as well? For not being there for you, for not helping you more?"

Naruto nodded, "I can't hate you, Jiriaya. You are one of the only ones that actually cared."

Jiriaya sallowed and said, "May...May I see my god-grandchild?" At his nod, Naruto set her in his arms. She bit his finger but he didn't wince, grimace, or moan. "She is beautiful, Naruto." He gave her back to Hinata and got out of the way. "I can send word to Gaara that you are back if you want?"

"I will get there faster than you could." He was about to leave before Sasuke forced himself back up.

"Dobe... For what little that shit means now... Thanks for not letting me go."

"...I may have let some of my hate go, Sasuke, that does not mean I let most or even a fraction of it go. You still caused my friend to die and no apology will take that back." Fire covered his body as bones snapped while water fell from Hinata as hers did as well. A nine tailed fox and a three tailed shark were there now but only for a moment. They ran, leaving Konoha behind fast.

Jiriaya looked after them and turned back to them. "Naruto died that day, he was not here. If any of you even breath of this, I have things planned for the next twenty years that will have you begging for death in the first ten seconds."

—oo000oo—

Naruto and Hinata, carrying Kushina cupped in one of Naruto's tails, ran until they came to the were at the border between Fire and Wind. Once there, they changed back and walked to Suna. When they caught sight of the walls of the city, Naruto smiled. When they came to the guards, the two demons smiled warmly to them. "Hello, we are here to see Sabaku no Gaara."

"Names," the guard asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uzumaki Hinata."

He straightened at that and looked to him partner. "Go inform the Kazekage that the two he ordered us to watch out for are here!"

While the second ran off, Hinata arched an eyebrow. "He was expecting us? He knew we weren't likely to come back."

"He gave the order just yesterday, to keep a look out for his friends, a half fox and half shark by the name of Naruto and Hinata."

"...And you didn't think it was us at first, why," Naruto asked.

"Hoshigaki Kisame is half shark," the guard reminded. "Though rare, such traits are not unique."

"True," Naruto agreed. The sand suddenly picked up around them and Naruto and Hinata felt a hand on their shoulder's.

"It has been a long time, my friends," Gaara told them. "Come, let us go talk in private." He motioned to the dunes behind him.

—oo000oo—

"You two look much stronger," Gaara commented as they walked. "And happy, a vast improvement from when I last saw you." He looked at the little bundle Naruto was carrying. "Is she..."

"Our daughter, Kushina," Naruto replied, holding her up to see him. "Kushina, this is uncle Gaara." She cooed and smiled at him.

"Uncle," Gaara asked.

"You are a jinchuuriki like I was. So I figured...plus you were one of my first friends and I was your's."

Gaara smiled after a moment, "Alright. Well, let me see her." Naruto was about to lay her in his hands but the piece of fur that went over his shoulder and was tucked into his sash moved from the position and picked her up. Kushina clapped and laughed as he held her in front of his smiling face. He looked back at the two and saw they were shocked. "What?"

"You...you have a tail," Naruto shouted.

Gaara nodded and dropped the genjutsu over his head, revealing two raccoon ears. "Shukaku and I came to an agreement. I am no longer Sabaku no Gaara, I am Shukaku no Gaara. If just to me and the others."

"Others," Hinata asked. "You mean other jinchuuriki?"

"Other Bijuu now," Gaara corrected. "I have been busy as well." On instinct, he made some growls that really got Kushina laughing. She reached out and started playing with his ears. Gaara almost fell over as he took on this pleasurable look. He shook his head after a moment and took his ears back. "Don't do that again," he told Kushina who only reached out for them again. "...Naruto, I know she just doesn't do this to me. How do you stop her?"

"By keeping her away from my ears," Naruto replied with a wry grin, his ears twitching a little. Gaara began to tickle her nose with his tail and before she could bite it, she sneezed and turned into her fox form. She began to squire in his hold, pulled herself free and jumped to the ground. She ran around a bit and tripped, throwing herself nose first into the sand. She looked up with these watery eyes and Naruto picked her up and cleaned her nose off.

"Akatsuki came after us," Naruto told him. "Another dimension and they still came."

Gaara sighed, he knew they did not come back because they wanted to. "Then they must be dealt with."

"And they will be," Hinata stated. "Gaara, we don't want to impose but Kushina..."

"Cannot be taken into a battle field, I understand fully. And I am sure Temari would be willing to look after her."

"Thank you, Gaara," Naruto said to him. "...When this is over, how about you come with us?"

"Huh, as in leave Suna?" Gaara never actually thought about that.

"Not just Suna, this world. Gaara, we have not only found love and peace over there, we have found a family. There is nothing in this world that would tempt us to stay here. Come with us."

"...But Temari and Kankuro...Suna, they are my responsibility."

"Now or fifty years from now, it doesn't matter to immortals," Hinata told him. "There is a whole new world to explore that will not hunt us as long as we don't harm them. And hundreds of others after that. We have met goddesses and demons during our times there. I am pregnant...the very thought of more children to look after is enough to make both of us very happy. And I know you can find that same happiness there. And there is something else..."

"Being immortal," Gaara stated. He had been thinking about this. "Sabaku no Gaara isn't supposed to look like this for fifty years. He isn't supposed to live for that long, generally."

"Yeah," Naruto said. "How could he unless he was a demon."

"And that is precisely why I will... In fifty years?"

"You can even bring anyone you want, we won't mind," Hinata told him. All three faced in the direction of Suna when their ears twitched. Gaara redid his genjutsu before his brother and sister came over the dune.

"Gaara! Their you are! Do you know how much paperwork has been growing since you left!?"

"This is more important than paperwork," Gaara said. "I present to you the Lady Isonade Hinata, wife of Lord Kyuubi Naruto."

She looked at them, shocked, for a moment. "The gaki," she shouted, pointing at Naruto. Who dropped his jaw. No one, once knowing who he was, ever insulted him. They were to afraid of being eaten.

"I am not a gaki, mortal, I am the powerful Kyuubi no Yoko, the Nine Tailed Fire Fox!"

"Once a gaki, always a gaki," she said with a shrug. "You here to save my brother and take the Kazekage title?"

"He can have it," Naruto told her. "By the way, Gaara, just use Kage Bunshin to do the paperwork."

"...Why didn't I think of that?" After following how Naruto did it, several clones popped into existence and ran to do it. "Beautiful. Temari, I am going to need you to do something and you are not going to like it."

"What is it?"

"...Until I return, you are the Stewart of Suna."

"WHAT!?" both of his siblings exclaimed.

"Gaara, where are you going," Kankuro demanded.

"Akatsuki is active again. We are going to go kill them."

"You can't just dump this on me," Temari shouted.

"Gaara, we only asked you to watch our daughter," Naruto said.

"I am going with you if you like it or not."

"Daughter," Temari asked. She looked at the fox kit in Naruto's arms that looked back with big blue eyes just like the larger fox's. She jumped back when the fox changed into a baby girl. "She is so precious," Temari said, looking at her.

"That is my daughter, Kushina," Hinata told them.

Kankuro looked Hinata up and down after a moment, then put his arm around Naruto's shoulders and walked a little away. "Is she your daughter, man?"

"Of course she is!"

Kankuro nodded a moment... Before grinning. "You lucky dog! She is _so_ hot!"

Naruto wasn't sure if his should be mad or not so he only said, "Yeah, I am lucky. Don't know how I got so lucky though."

"Kami trying to pay you back for the hell you lived in," Kankuro offered. Naruto shrugged before they turned back.

"Thank you for calling me 'hot', Kankuro," Hinata said with a smile. "What to hold Kushina?"

He smiled and nodded. "Just speaking the simple truth and yes I would." He took the little girl and started to play with her. When Naruto heard her give a very familiar groan, his eyes grew wide and he tried to take her back. Too late. Kushina got sick and spewed like a can of beer. She giggled a little while he gave her to her father, grabbed a cloth from his pocket and wiped his face off with it. "You did that on purpose."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Hinata said innocently. "If I wanted to get back at you, I would have had you change her diaper."

"No, double no, hell no. I am drawing the line here. I am not cleaning up baby turds!"

Naruto shook his head, "Willing to cut his enemy to pieces, covering himself in blood and he's afraid of a dirty diaper. How sad."

"Want a bet," Kankuro challenged. Gaara looked between the two along with Temari and Hinata and chuckled.

"Sure, you can change the next diaper. If you can, I will give you a..." He thought about it a moment the reached down and picked up a piece of dried wood. His fire wrapped around it, turning it to coal, then pressed in on it, turning it into a diamond. "...Roughly ten thousand ryu." Kankuro stared at the diamond the size of a man's fist, gave a pathetic moan, and reached for it. Only for Naruto to put Kushina in his hands. "And she needs changing now."

—oo000oo—

Kankuro took the baby back home with his sister and Hinata. "How scary can it be," he said before going into the nursery. Temari had always insisted on keeping it stocked and ready even though none of them had children. Hinata and Temari sat down on the couch and were talking when they jumped up. This strange sound came from the nursery. It sounded like the thriller music from a horror movie when the killer killed someone. "...Now how did that happen," Hinata asked. "We better go save him."

"What did she do," Temari asked. They opened the door and found Kankuro on the ground, gagging. Looking, they saw just a normal, dirty diaper. Temari covered her eyes in embarrassment.

Hinata put her hands on Temari's shoulder. "Don't feel too bad, Naruto had a weak stomach the first time as well." That made her laugh, the thought of a very powerful demon put on the ground because of an eight pound little girl was too much.

—oo000oo—

"Gaara, I have a feeling that I just won. Anyway, do you have any idea where Akatsuki is based?"

"Ame," Gaara said. "I have checked every other country that I could and the others have checked the ones I can't. But Ame allows no one to enter. It has to be there."

"Then we go there and destroy it," Naruto said, "at the first sign of a black cloak, of course. I'm not that much of a demon."

"Naruto, I know you are powerful but why not get the rest of us together? We are all tired of worrying about them. If you want to go in, we will as well."

"Who are the others anyway?"

"Two from Kumo, Nekomata Nii Yugito, Hachibi Bii Kiraa. Three that is no longer part of a village. Sanbi Roushi, Raiju Raiden, and Gobi Rokusho. From Waterfall is Shichibi Koma. And Rokubi Sanada is from Snow."

"Snow... The Hidden Snow Village?"

"One and the same," Gaara told him

"...Damn. Never would have guessed. I'm lucky he wasn't against us in that mission. But I never would have thought that many were sealed away. Three, maybe four max."

"All nine at one time were. Isonade proved too strong for his seal..."

"What... What happened to the human?"

"Naruto, will it help you and Hinata to know?" Naruto looked away, he was right, he didn't need to know.

"Gaara, do you know if maybe there is another Uchiha out there? One stronger than Itachi and Sasuke combined? And with a Sharigan different from normal?"

"...Maybe, the leader is always said to be shrouded in darkness but his eyes are different. He has several rings in them. Why?"

"Because Sasuke let something slip. He said if he had the Eternal Sharigan, he could control me. What if someone out there has it and that is why they were trying to gather the Bijuu?"

Gaara leaned back in his chair. "That would be a problem. We go in there, we walk right in a deathtrap. Any ideas?"

"Yeah, I got one. Let me tell you about something that happened about three hundred miles south of where I now live. A place called Hiroshima. The country was at war with another one. And at the rate it was going, the war wasn't going to stop until millions were dead. So the other country dropped a bomb on Hiroshima. It missed its mark by half a mile and still the whole city was destroyed. A hundred thousand people, wiped from existence in an instant. I won't tell you what happened to those that survived."

"...And you want me to live in this place?"

"How many died in the last 'great' ninja war? Civilians included, hundreds of thousands. On the other side of the war front in my home, an insane dictator killed six million. The U.S.A. was determined to keep those numbers from happening in Japan. It is simple, Japan would never surrender unless something forced them to. Twelve million, that is how many would have died total if they went the route of conventional fighting. As opposed to a hundred thousand... We aren't here to talk about that, we are here to talk about Ame and Akatsuki. I developed a jutsu I call the 'Memories of Hiroshima'. It creates an explosion of the same magnitude. When combined with another jutsu, it will only effect those fighting me. If we can get to a position where we are fighting them, we can use those to kill Akatsuki. If we can't... Better to pray that we can."

Gaara swallowed, he did not like what Naruto had just told him or what else he had to tell Naruto. "It is not that simple. Yugito was able to get a cat inside and back out. Everyone there worships someone named Pein as a living God. He protects them and they would give their lives for him."

Naruto hit his fist against the wall. "Damn it! Can't anything be simple!? Go there, kill Akatsuki, leave for home, that is all I wanted! Hell, I didn't even want that! Raise my kits in peace, that is all I was aspiring for!"

Gaara sympathized with him. "I wish there was another way, Naruto, I do. But if we go in there, when we go in there, and Akatsuki is there, there is no other choice but to use it. Kami, I wish I didn't have to say that."

Naruto was quiet for a moment before he looked at Gaara with determination in his eyes. "No matter what, the lives of my family comes before all others. They want Hinata, they may come after our kits. I will destroy them for it. Thank you, Shukaku no Gaara, for helping me."

"I am glad to, Kyuubi no Naruto." He held his hand out and the two shook, swearing that the blood of these humans would soon be coloring the puddles of the Hidden Rain.

—oo000oo—

"Something is happening, sir," Kakuzu said to Pein. "All the remaining Bijuu are gathering in one place."

"Where," Pein demanded.

"Suna."

"Do you know why?"

"Yes," he said, hesitating a little. "Over the past few years, the One Tail has visited all the jinchuuriki. All of them. That they are gathering, now after us losing four members, can only mean that they know we are weakened and are getting ready to strike and finish us off."

"You are certain?"

Off to the side, Hidan spit on the floor. "Yeah, we are certain. You think we wouldn't notice the seven most powerful creatures in the world getting together? Not only that, I saw something that made me shit my pants! They are no longer jinchuuriki! All of them have tails now like the Three and Nine Tails. Seven Bijuu are coming here to kill us!"

"Why are you worried," Tobi asked. "Hidan-sempai can't die! Even Tobi knows that!"

"Because, Tobi, Nekomata controls death! Jashin may give me immortality, but Nekomata works directly for death! If she wants me dead, there won't be human limitations to stop her!"

"...Tobi a bad boy? That why Hidan-sempai is mad?"

He sighed, "No Tobi. I am mad because we are about to die."

"...That is bad," Tobi stated. "Drop mask, Tobi should?"

Pein was quiet for a moment. "Only if you think that is necessary."

"I think it is," Tobi said to him. "Well, as you so eloquently put it Hidan, we are going to die, I believe it is time to bring our full power to bare."

"What is going on," Hidan asked.

Kakuzu swallowed the lump in his throat. "I know that voice. Only one person ever sounded that evil. Uchiha Madara." Madara took off his mask revealing his one Eternal Sharigan and his scarred face.

"In the immortal flesh." He looked at those gathered. "Not many are left, eh?"

"Who the hell is 'Uchiha Madara," Hidan demanded. "You just look like a cripple with that mask off and an idiot with it on!"

Madara focused on him and a moment later, he had fallen to the ground in pain. "_I_ am Uchiha Madara. The only person with the Eternal Sharigan, ever. And I founded Akatsuki to capture the Bijuu." He walked over, grabbed him by the collar of his cloak, and pulled him close. "I saw it long ago, Senju controlled the Bijuu through his blood line. All of them. Over time, I observed and calculated. With every form of Sharigan I got, I tried to do the same. It wasn't until I stole my own brother's eyes to get the Eternal Sharigan that I could. I now had the power to rival Senju. And he gave them away. That power was rightfully mine! And he gave them away to the other villages! Mist, Cloud, Rock, and Suna. All of them got a bijuu! Two to Cloud, two to Rock, one stayed in Konoha, two to Sand, and Two to Mist. You want to know why they are not there still? Because all of them were fools that couldn't keep the strongest power on earth, even when it was handed to them!" He threw Hidan to the ground. "I tried to kill Senju because of his mistake... But he had the Kyuubi still. I may not have been able to beat him but I made sure he couldn't pass his bloodline on. And now, with the last of the Senju an old woman with no children, her brother kill by my own hand, I am going to reclaim that power."

"My lord," Kohan said, getting his attention. "What are you orders?"

"They wish to come for us, let them come. I will bind each to my will when they get here. I may not get the Three or the Nine Tails, but it will matter not!"

Laughing sounded from the shadows around them. "Is that what you think," a dark voice asked. "My, my, my, I never though when I came in here that I would find this."

"Who are you?"

"Who? You should know this, Madara," the voice said to him. "Who is only the form of the what." She dropped down from the ceiling and bowed to them. She straightened, revealing a blind masked face and seven badger like tails behind him. "And what I am is a man in a mask."

"The seven tails!"

"Ah, how did you guess," she asked, grinning at him. "Well, let us guess the character of these dark persona's here, shall we?" They jumped at her and she faded away and appeared else where. "Now that isn't nice." She began to pout a little. "Where are your manners?" She giggled before vanishing completely.

"Great, now they know everything about us."

"Matters not," Madara said, looking at where Kumo disappeared from. "While this removes the advantage, there is nothing different."

"I pray you are right," Pein muttered. He motioned to Konan.

—oo000oo—

Outside, he looked at her. "Konan, I want you to leave."

"What!?"

"Something...has changed, I can feel it. Madara is overconfident. I will not be. My real body is already leaving to a safer location."

"But...what about the others?"

"What about them? Hidan and Kakuzu has a better chance to survive this than we do. Madara is about to get all of us killed and I refuse to let you stay here to die. I have to stay to avoid suspicion. You do not, and I refuse to let you."

"Why? Why my life over the others?"

"You are my sister, Konan, what more do I need?"

She hesitated before nodding. "Survive, brother." A pair of paper wings formed on her back and she flew away.

"Survive, sister, because I know I will not," Pein said to the wind. He turned around just in time to feel it. The ground shook. "It has begun."

—oo000oo—

"_**Remember, do not enter the city," **_Naruto shouted to the others. **_"Keep your blindfolds on, hunt by scent only!"_** He ran forward, slamming into the wall and right through it. Behind him, Hinata and Gaara followed. Their job was easy, they were to by him time to get to the center and intercept anyone that would try to stop him.

A blast of fire hit Shukaku, throwing him to the side and destroying a building in the process. Shukaku got back up and inhaled, easily finding the source of the attack. _**"Kakuzu,"**_ he growled.

"Gaara. Tell me what will you gain from this by leaving the others outside?"

"_**Kyuubi, Isonade, keep going!"**_ He raised one of his giant paws and slammed it to the ground, trying to crush him.

Naruto and Hinata hesitated for just a moment before turning back forward. There, in front of them, was Pein, Hidan, and Madara. _**"Uchiha,"**_ Naruto growled. **_"No matter what, it seems all of you are betrayers."_**

"I am hurt, Kyuubi. And surprised, where did you come from?"

"_**Like you don't know or didn't expect me. Itachi and Kisame followed me through time and space. So I decided to come here, now, and settle it. Are you ready to die?"**_

"Uh, no," he replied. "I intend to live and all of you, now that you were so kind as to come to me, will be my pets."

Both Hinata and Naruto began to laugh. _**"You think just because you have those cursed eyes, you can beat us!? Amazing, even the clan founder had no doubt in his superiority," **_Hinata shouted.

"_**I must get to the center, Hinata-chan. Can you hold them off long enough for me to?"**_

"_**I can and will."**_ She reared back blasted a water dragon at them. Then with some more water, several water clones formed. _**"Kill them."**_

—oo000oo—

Gaara shrunk back down to his human form to duck the blast of water. He waited a moment before a wind attack came his way. He raised his hand and the wind parted around him before encircling him. "You will die!" He raced forward, using the wind barrier to block his other attacks. He then slid, using his tail to grab him and trip him. Kakuzu fell and Gaara jumped back to his feet. He then formed a blade of sand around his hand and hardened it to rock. He went for the kill and was about to plunge the blade into Kakuzu when two faces formed on his back and opened their mouths. Gaara saw lightning and fire build up and fire at him. He was barely able to get his barrier of sand up in time to save him.

The hit made him lose his concentration and he shifted back into Shukaku while he flew backwards. He crushed several buildings and shinobi under him before he got back up. When he was sitting on his hind legs, glaring at the nuke nin, he felt something stinging his sides. He leaned down and took a deep breath before grimacing. "_**Ningen, such weak creatures." **_He got back on all fours, crushing some more, and walked back over. _**"But not like you, Kakuzu. How much did they pay you to work for them?"**_

"I was promised enough money to fill the coffers of Taki until it no longer exist," he replied.

"_**A nice sum. Too bad it will never happen. This is my ultimate attack, Kakuzu, and you will never see another like it. I made it to kill a whole village as long as I can get in the right position."**_ He tucked his tail close to his body before jumping into the air. Over a thousand feet up, he began to us his wind to levitate and spin. It got so fast that soon, he was just a giant spinning orb in the sky.

"What is..." He wheezed, feeling like he had just ran for several miles a foot. His eyes widened as he looked up and saw a twister forming around him. He was sucking all the air away! Around him, all the normal ninja began falling to the ground, dying. Kakuzu himself wasn't doing that good. His fire heart went first. It burst from the lack of oxygen. Then his lightning followed by earth and water. By the time he finally collapsed, all the others were dead. The air suddenly rushed back and he took a deep breath. Something slammed into his back, breaking it.

"You are still alive," Gaara said. "Good, I would hate for you to miss it." He lifted him up and had him face the center of the village. "You are going to be the witness of something you can't believe. Ame is about to be wiped from the map. Not just the ninja, not even every soul that lives here. The whole village will be as if it never existed. And you get the front row seat." Almost a mile away, they saw a bright glow.

—oo000oo—

Hidan had fallen quickly, his scythe doing little more than anger the Mizu Bunshin. He just couldn't cause enough damage to destroy it. But he was the only one that fell. With Pein having six bodies and Madara having vanished after Naruto. She was currently throwing enough water to flood a city to destroy him and it wasn't working. Seeing how that wasn't good enough, she changed forms back into her human form. "I will not let you stop my husband."

"Husband," one of the Peins asked. "Ha, the Kyuubi will never be able to stop us."

"You are very wrong," Hinata told him. She slammed her hand to the ground and summoned her Coral Staff. "Naruto will get there and he will destroy this village and ensure our kits can grow up in peace."

"Kits," another asked. "Hahahaha HAHAHAHAHA! You are here, destroying my city, killing my worshipers, fighting GOD for children!?"

"Believe it," she said dangerously. She tapped her staff against the stone and all of it began to move. It surrounded them in a cube of water. "Summoning no jutsu!" Several sharks appeared in the water.

"What is you bidding mistress," the hammerheads asked.

"Kill him, leave nothing left." They swarmed them but one of them broke free before they could and reached the surface. Hinata shot up after them. They landed on the water and Hinata looked down. She could smell the blood. "Looks like my children are enjoying there meal."

"I will make you pay for them," Nagato Pein growled.

Hinata tilted her head, sniffing. "Chakra...I smell it in the air."

"So?"

"You are being controlled by it, the same as them down there." She looked at him and shrugged. It matters not, in a moment, this village will be dust as well as everything around it."

"I am God, I will not let it happen."

"For all your bluster, for all your confidence, I am the one winning." She held her staff in the ready position and waited.

When she made no move, Pein realized why. She was wasting time. The longer she stalled him, the better. He rushed forward, planning on driving her into the ground. He refused to lose.

Hinata stabbed out with the end of her staff. He knew it would come up short and about ignored it. But he saw water forming at the end and turned to the side. A blade of water formed on the end and stabbed him in the shoulder. She let go and jumped back. "You are inside my range of divination!" She activated her Byakugan and saw them. The spikes and studs in his face was what controlled him. "Sixty four Palms!" She hit him again, again, and again. But her targets weren't his tenketsu, it was the control nodes that were on him. When she finished, he fell backwards into the water. She picked up her staff and watched the sharks feats on him. She looked up at she saw fire rising from the center.

—oo000oo—

Naruto ran forward, ignoring those that tried to stop him. He ran through the village and gripped the road, tearing it up, to come to a stop. He began at once. His tails began to spin and a twister of fire hit the center of them. _**"Each of you shall pay the final sum!"**_ The fires built up and he would be ready to release it in a few moments. _**"Ah, the Uchiha," **_he said, catching the scent of him. _**"Come to see just what I plan to do?"**_

"I have come to enslave you!"

Naruto began to laugh again. _**"Arrogance must run through your veins! Look around you! The Nine Bijuu has descended upon you! All these lives lost, all that will soon die, is because of you! You refused to let sleeping demons lie! And as such, in you pursuit of power, have brought a fury unlike any other on your head! Now, face the power of the sun in the palm of my claw!"**_

Unable to move, Naruto couldn't stop Madara from running up to his blindfold. He tore it off to find his eyes closed. "Give up, demon!" He grabbed the eye lids and began to force them open.

"_**You give it up! There was never a chance for you to capture us once we learned of you!"**_ Naruto deciding to give him a moment of hope, let him open his eyes. Madara roared in triumph...only to gaze in horror when he saw that Naruto had removed his own eyes and they were regrowing even then. But until they finished, he was blind and immune to the Sharigan. **_"Good bye, Uchiha, joined your forsaken clan in hell! MEMORIES OF HIROSHIMA!"_**

—oo000oo—

"Take that, and that, and that," Sasami cheered as she and Azaka played a video game.

"No, AH! Block, block! Go for the combo, the COMBO," Azaka tried to get his character to move.

He groaned when Sasami's character did an uppercut and knocked his back. His character had no life left and an evil voice said, "Finish him!" Azaka saw her pressing buttons in her favorite fatality. "No, no, no!" The ninja, Scorpion, summoned at least a dozen clones of himself and beat Liu Kang into a bloody pulp.

Azaka sighed, "Princess, isn't this game too violent for you?"

"Compared to my life," she asked. "Again! I'll be Ermac this time!"

"Great, another ninja. Let's see, Ermac... That means you are going to riddle my character with kunai and shuriken."

"Would you prefer Sub-Zero?"

"Ermac is fine. To quote the announcer, fight!" '_Flying kick, block, jump... He did the ninja __jump! Behind, behind!'_

"Try high kick, low kick, jump, distance combo," someone suggested behind him. Azaka did and he hit Ermac so hard, the announcer said, "Finish him!"

"What do I do!?"

"Up, down, X, square," he said again. Azaka followed his advice again and Lui Kang changed into a dragon and ate half of Ermac. "I did it! Thank you, great...warrior." He had turned around and saw Naruto standing there, grinning like he knew something no one else did. "Good to see you again. Hard to believe it has been a year already."

"NARUTO!" Sasami jumped on him and hugged him for all she was worth.

"Hey, little bit! Hey, you getting bigger on me?" He placed his hand against his waist at where her head was this time to several inches below, lower than where she had been. "You are!" He knelt down and rubbed her hair. "I've missed you Sasami. I go away for a week and look what happens." He shook his head. "I am just going to have to figure out some way to get you to stop growing."

"Why?"

"Why!? I love tall women, and if you get like that, I just might fall for you!"

"Naruto-sama fall for me..." She blushed deep red and pressed two fingers together. "Where is Hinata-sama and Kushina-chan!?"

"They are getting some friends settled in," Naruto replied. "Hey, want to go see some real important friends of mine?"

"Really, you brought friend!?"

"Sure did. I'll show you!" He led her out and the lake. She saw several people there. A couple of women and several men. For the most part, all of them had a number of tails. "Gaara, come see Sasami."

A man some ears older than Naruto with a raccoon tail and ears walked over. "Hello," he said, smiling at her. "So you are thee Sasami. Naruto can't ever stop talking about you." He crouched down and found her blushing. "Something wrong?"

"...Your ears and tail..."

"Yes?"

"...They are cute."

Gaara chuckled and held his tail in hand. "Go on, I know you want to pet it." She practically pounced on it. And when he stood up and started swinging his tail a little, she squealed in delight. "Naruto, inside there, correct," he asked pointing to the house the two lived in before leaving.

"Yes. And can you please introduce Sasami with the others. Oh, wait, go to take her for a moment." He picked Sasami up and put her on his shoulders. "I want you to meet two very special people. They are like my parents. Tsunade-obaasan, Shizune-niisan, Jiriaya-ojiisan, come say hello!"

"Well hello," Shizune said, walking over. "And who is this little dear?"

"Everyone, this is Juria Sasami. Sasami, this is Shizune, Tsunade, and Jiriaya."

"Oh... Jiriaya? So you are the person that Naruto-sama is glad there is only one of." Naruto broke into a fit of laughter as the elder man sputtered in indignation. "But why did you bring them here, Naruto-sama?"

"...Because they are getting older and tired of fighting," Naruto told her. "And I want my family to be here for my kits to get to know before they die."

"That won't be for some time yet, Naruto," Jiriaya told him, rubbing his hair. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have a granddaughter to spoil rotten."

Naruto watched him go. "I wonder if I would win the same bet with him as I did with Kankuro? Here, Sasami, have some fun with Tsunade-obaasan. I need to go make sure everything is okay with everyone else." He gave her to Tsunade before walking off.

—oo000oo—

"Some week, eh," Naruto asked Hinata that evening, lying in bed.

"Yeah, some evening." She snuggled into his chest. "Can't believe it though. Aside from those that threaten Sasami now, there will be no more fighting."

"None what so every," Naruto stated. He chuckled, "Can you imagine it? The future prince or princess of Juria having raccoon ears and tail?"

"Well, either those or fox ears and tails," Hinata said with mirth in her voice.

"Well, maybe in more than a few years. You know I love you, right?"

"Of course," Hinata replied. "Whats not to love?"

"Not a damn thing," Naruto affirmed. He gave he a kiss before moving down and kissing her stomach. "Hey in there, can't wait to see you."

"They can't hear you yet," Hinata said with a giggle.

"Ah, I bet they can and are just hopping around in joy at seeing their parents soon. Parents...I still can't believe it."

"Well, believe it," she said, kissing him. "And soon, we will have nieces and nephews to spoil and let play with our children. But you know what?"

"What?"

"That is still a ways off, Foxy-kun," she said in a growl. Naruto shivered, already knowing what that meant. He kissed his way back up to her lips while his hands went for the clasp of her bra...

"WHAAA!" Both of them dropped their head. Hinata was about to get up when Naruto pushed her back down.

"I have her, honey," Naruto said, making several Kage Bunshin. One to calm her, one to prepare a bottle, one to get a diaper and other things ready. "This is our night and now one is ruining it." He gave her another kiss. "I love Kushina, I love you, and right now, I realized the true purpose of the Kage Bunshin. It isn't to spy, to do paper work for Kages, or to fight. It is to give parents much needed alone time. Soon, Kushina was back to sleep, changed, full, and happy with the clones keeping up watch to make sure nothing disturbed her. Back with the real Naruto and Hinata, they kissed and hugged, and didn't let either go, this was needed for them tonight as in a few months, there would be seven more voices waking them in the middle of the night.

—oo000oo—

Author's notes. This wasn't a long one, I know. But it didn't need to be, right? I may come up with a sequel but their time in the Naruto universe is over. Who knows, they might go to Outlaw Star next. I don't know. I do know that this story is now done. FINITE!


End file.
